aléjate de mi
by sol kiryuu
Summary: Ichiru Kiryû traiciono a su familia, tras cuatro años decide integrarse a la academia cross pero tras eso hay algo oculto, no todo lo aparenta ser es real, esta confabulado con Shizuka. Takuma Ichijô queda impactado al ver la belleza del nuevo estudiante
1. Prologo

hola hola aquí con un nuevo fic, claro que me demorare en actualizar pero no podia evitar subirlo jeje... espero que les guste :D este es el prologo :D besitos cuidense un beso y nos leemos :

**Vampire knight no me pertenece T.T lastima jeje **

**perdón por la falta de ortografía :D**

**

* * *

Aléjate de mí.**

**Prologo**

**Noche de invierno, esa noche se decidió que se debía hacer.**

**Separarnos será doloroso, pero nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.**

**Doloroso, te echare de menos, pero sé que cumplirás tu promesa.**

**Confía en mí.**

**Lo hago, no te preocupes.**

**Nos volveremos a ver pronto, ahora ve y haz lo que te pedí.**

**Por supuesto. Hasta luego.**

**Cuídate.**


	2. La llegada a la academia Cross

hola hola, ahora si, xd es una idea nueva que llego a mi cabeza hace unas semanas mientras hablaba con alguien y bueno no pude evitar escribirlo, XD espero que a ustedes les guste claramente es un Takuma Ichiru pero para que estén juntos tienen que pasar por algunos problemas jeje... emm... que mas le puedo decir que mm... **Darthmocy** me ayudo como en todos mis fic, se que me demorare en actualizar pero prometo no dejarlo :D besos cuídense y los quiero :D

**Vampire knight no me pertenece lamentablemente U.U**

**Advertencia: es un fic yaoi chicoxchico, lemon y posible mpreg aun pienso en eso jeje...**

perdón por la falta de ortografía :D

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La llegada a la academia Cross. **

Era una tarde de invierno fría y solitaria, estaba lloviendo, aun no hacia tanto frio para que la nieve adornara las calles, aun faltaba un poco para ello aunque está seguro que no mucho, el joven que iba caminando se froto los brazos, quedaba poco para llegar a su destino.

El muchacho al divisar la academia Cross sonrió con algo de malicia, pero luego se puso completamente serio no era tiempo de pensar cosas, el solo debía ir allí a cumplir su misión por así decirlo. Cuando entro al recinto camino directo sin detenerse por nada, hasta que llego a la oficina del director, golpeo delicadamente y espero que le dieran permiso para entrar y paso a la cálida oficina enfrentando a un hombre de cabellos largos color arena amarrado a una coleta, ojos pardos que ocultaban unos anteojos.

— Ichiru – dijo sorprendido el hombre rubio.

— Director – dijo en forma de saludo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto aun asombrado.

— Vengo a estudiar a este lugar – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Cross lo observo por unos instantes, podría ser cierto pero antes tendría que hablarlo con Zero

— Claro Ichiru – kun pero primero hay que hacer algunos trámites, ¿tienes en donde quedarte? – pregunto Cross.

Kaien Cross no le iba a negar a Ichiru la oportunidad de ingresar al instituto, ni tampoco iba interrumpir una reconciliación entre su precioso hijo y su gemelo aunque era muy sospechoso que llegara de improviso.

— en realidad llegue primero aquí, solo dígame cuando me presento – dijo seriamente el peli plata.

— los tramites tardaran solo un par de días, pero quédate en casa con nosotros así podrás ver a Zero – tanteo Cross – tenemos mucho espacio…

— no gracias.

— Ichiru kun, así tendré a mi otro hijo conmigo y ya serán tres – sonrió Cross en actitud infantil

— en realidad no creo que a Zero le agrade – respondió secamente Ichiru.

— como no le va agradar ver a su gemelo, claro que le agradara, así que está decidido te quedaras en casa – dijo un feliz Cross mientras abrazaba a Ichiru.

— mm… no creo que sea buena idea…

— Te quedaras con nosotros ya verás como todos se ponen contentos en especial Zero – dijo con una gran sonrisa el ex cazador legendario.

— mm…

-o-

Pasaron cinco días desde que Ichiru llego a la academia aun no ha podido entrar a clases y su relación con Zero… bueno no hay relación aunque su hermano lo mira con una mirada melancólica eso lo pone incomodo, el no vino a arreglarse con su hermano aparte que sabe que su gemelo jamás lo perdonara por lo que hizo y cree que lo comprende al fin de cuenta estuvo de acuerdo y confabulado con el asesino de sus padres y que Zero ahora sea un vampiro nivel E.

Ichiru suspiro ante sus recuerdos, la verdad no se arrepiente de lo que hizo el tuvo sus razones pero… bueno eso ahora no importa.

El peli plata ahora está en el intercambio de turno esperando ver a los vampiros ¿Por qué? Simple tiene que conocer a Kaname Kuran, aunque ha estado cinco días aquí Kuran no estaba, averiguo que había salido de la academia junto con el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, hacia el consejo de anciano y por eso aun no lo ha visto, lo bueno es que al fin llego el sangre pura y ahora lo vería por primera vez.

Zero miro a su hermano, no entiende porque está presente en el intercambio de clases pero lo encuentra sospechoso la verdad cuando lo vio por primera vez se sorprendió de sobre manera, y bueno si le alegro verlo pero él sabe que Ichiru tuvo que ver con la muerte de sus padres y lo más seguro es que este aliado a esa mujer, así que si Ichiru está en la academia no debe de ser para nada bueno por eso no confía en él, sin embargo el amor fraternal que le tuvo cuando eran pequeños aun está vivo, claro está solo de hermanos porque su amor de amantes pertenece a otra persona… la verdad Ichiru puede ser un peligro pero la verdad no quiere dejar de verlo y tal vez poder recuperar la afinidad entre hermanos.

Las puertas que separan la clase nocturna con la diurna se abrieron a todo su ancho dejando ver a los hermosos estudiantes de la noche.

La clase nocturna comenzó su grácil andar con Kaname Kuran vampiro sangre pura a la cabeza a su lado va Takuma Ichijou vampiro clase noble, algo más atrás Hanabusa Aido, Ruka souen y Kain Akatsuki, un poco más atrás va Senri Shiki y Rima toya que iban lo mas indiferente posible.

Kaname detuvo su andar y miro a su querida hermana y le regalo una sonrisa acariciándole los cabellos castaños, últimamente encontraba extraña a Yuuki pero trataba de disimularlo.

— buenas tardes Yuuki, no te esfuerces demasiado – pidió.

— buenas tardes Kaname sempai – saludo la castaña.

Kaname le sonrió y luego se separo de Yuuki y se acerco un poco a Zero mirándolo a los ojos a esos hermoso ojos violetas, intentando decirle algo con la mirada que sabe Kiryuu Zero comprendió, luego de eso siguió caminando y se volvió a detener en seco cuando vio a el gemelo menor de los Kiryuu ¿Qué hacia aquí?

Takuma iba caminando con una sonrisa como siempre y algunas veces saludaba a las chicas de la clase diurna y les sonreía como todos los idas, pero algo dentro del sentía que este día iba a ser especial y aun no sabe porque, en fin era mejor seguir como siempre, el rubio solo se detuvo de caminar cuando Kaname se detuvo por segunda vez y eso no era normal, miro a su amigo con curiosidad y luego dirigió su mirada a donde el castaño la tenia y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido había otro Zero… no, no, no esperen, ese no era Zero era su gemelo y poseía una belleza enorme, realmente el gemelo de Zero Kiryuu es hermoso. Takuma observo al menor de los Kiryuu y prácticamente se lo comió y desnudaba con la mirada.

Ichiru al ver a la clase nocturna salir miro a cada uno de ellos y luego reparo en Kaname Kuran, lo más seguro es que sea el castaño, era el que parecía un sangre pura además a los demás ya los había visto a excepción del rubio pero ese no parecía un sangre pura y lo más importante ese rubio no se acerco a Yuuki Cross, no, a Yuuki Kuran, así que Kaname era el castaño… cuando vio que el sangre pura lo miro, le sonrió con arrogancia, era bueno que lo haya visto, ahora tiene que ver que hará, lo que le sorprendió fue que el rubio de ojos verdes lo mirara con… etto… tal vez ¿deseo? _No eso no,_ se convenció a sí mismo. Luego de mantener la mirada de Kaname por un momento y luego la del rubio que por cierto logro que se sonrojara levemente se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí con su rostro ardiendo, Dios ese maldito vampiro lo miro de una manera tan…

El rubio vio como ese Dios griego se dio la vuelta y se fue, eso fue una lástima quería seguir observándolo, realmente no pudo aguantarse las ganas de devorarlo con la mirada, pero la pregunta era si Kaname también le llamo la atención si es así tendría que desistir de la idea de enamorarlo y poseerlo para él solo, claramente el no era una competencia para Kaname pero realmente le gusto ese niño, aunque su mirada es algo fría bueno bastante y faltante de vida, el lograra que esos ojos violetas se iluminen, aparte logro que se sonrojara levemente pero se sonrojo eso era importante y se veía mucho más hermoso con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-.-

Kaname Kuran se encuentra en el bosque de la academia cerca del lago dando vuelta como animal enjaulado esperando a alguien en especial. Días que no había visto en alrededor de una semana, necesita ver a esta persona en verdad.

— arg… Maldición ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? – gruño apoyándose en un árbol.

— Perdón – expreso con la respiración irregular – algunas alumnas de la clase diurna estaban por el alrededor pero ya las controlamos – susurro.

— Te eche de menos – dijo el sangre pura abrazando posesivamente el cuerpo que tenía delante de sí y lo apego lo más posible a si mismo.

— yo también Kaname – susurro abrazando el cuerpo del castaño.

— Te deseo – expreso meciendo sus caderas con las del peli plata – Zero – murmuro - y beso aquellos adictivos labios mientras acariciaba los costados del cazador.

— Kaname – gimió – Dios Kaname estamos en el bosque contrólate – pidió tratando de no caer en el juego del castaño.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me echaste de menos? – pregunto mientras mecía incansablemente las caderas del cazador.

— Kaname – gimió – Kaname por favor, claro que te eche de menos pero, pero estamos en el bosque de la academia – el peli plata intentaba controlarse ante las provocaciones del sangre pura.

— Podemos ir a mi cuarto o al tuyo – dijo en un ronroneo cerca del oído del prefecto provocándolo.

— Vamos a tu cuarto – susurro ya perdiéndose en el placer de las caricias de Kaname.

Kaname sonrió con arrogancia y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en su cuarto junto con Zero que ya lo tenía acostado en la cama y el ahora se acostaba encima del peli plata y comenzaba a jugar con los pirsing del peli plata.

— Zero – ronroneo mientras empezaba a dar besos en el cuello del prefecto subiendo por la mandíbula hasta llegar a la boca.

— Dime – dijo en un suspiro.

— juguemos a algo ¿sí? – pidió mientras comenzaba a profundizar el beso y solo se sepro en el momento que lo dejo sin aire.

— ¿a qué? – pregunto mientras sus manos comenzaron a tener vida propia e iniciaron a acariciar el grandioso cuerpo del castaño.

— a que tu eres mi prisionero y yo tu dueño – ronroneo.

— ¿otra vez? – Pregunto – bésame – pidió.

— ¿si quieres jugar? – pregunto deseoso mirando los ojos violetas que ya tenían unos tintes rojizos.

— si a todo lo que tú quieras – acepto.

— eres el mejor ¿sabes? – pregunto y sus manos se encargaron de rasgar el uniforme de la clase diurna dejándolo inutilizable, haciendo lo mismo con los pantalones y bóxer.

— ¡Kaname! – protesto el peli plata.

— shh… eres mi prisionero – ronroneo y con sus poderes abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco unas esposas y se las mostro a Zero – ¿las recuerdas? – pregunto con inocencia.

— sabes que si – respondió.

— mm… - lo miro acusatoriamente por no interpretar bien su personaje.

— sabe que si amo – ronroneo con sensualidad.

— así está mejor – expreso y le puso las esposas a Zero en las muñecas y lo encadeno a la cama – recuerdas las reglas ¿verdad?

— Si amo – susurro rojo.

Kaname sonrió y se saco la ropa manteniendo la mirada del cazador sonrojado y cuando estuvo desnudo aparto la ropa hecha jirones de Zero para ver la deliciosa piel cremosa del peli plata pero en lo que más se concentro fue en el miembro ya duro del prefecto y eso le gusto, le encanta ver a Zero excitado y lo que más le gusta es escucharlo intentando no gemir y no decir su nombre.

El castaño se acomodo entre las pierna del cazador y acerco su rostro al miembro del peli plata y beso la punta escuchando el gemido ahogado del prefecto ante aquello sonrió y comenzó a lamerlo con una tortuosa lentitud gozando como Zero se estremecía en la cama e intentaba no gemir como era la regla del juego. Luego de unos minutos de lamerlo se lo metió en la boca comenzando con el tradicional sube y baja.

Zero estaba maldiciendo mentalmente a Kaname por hacerle tan difícil ganar el juego, tenía que morderse los labios para no gemir pero sentir la calidez de la boca de Kaname sobre su miembro era endemoniadamente erótico, sintió que no iba a durar mucho sin gemir y lo otro más importante sin correrse en la boca del castaño y Kaname al rozar sus colmillos por su dura longitud no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto, por todos los santos ese demonio que tiene como amante hace todo por ganar y está seguro que ya no aguanta mas y mas ahora que Kaname comenzó a rozar su lengua con la punta de su miembro y comenzaba hacer el tradicional sube y baja más lento tortuosamente lento Dios.

— ahh… Kaname por favor – rogo en un gemido tratando de soltarse de las esposas para tocar al castaño y sintió como el pura sangre se separaba de él y lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Gane – ronroneo.

— Ya lo sé, ahora por favor, te necesito – rogo.

— Por ti lo que sea my love – el sangre pura se posiciono entre las piernas del cazador y poniendo su duro miembro en la entrada del menor y lo iba a penetrar pero recordó algo – Zero amor mejor te preparo…

— No, hazme tuyo ahora – rogo y ordeno.

— pero… ¿estás seguro?

— sí, maldita sea hazlo ahora – gruño y beso posesivamente los labios de Kaname.

El castaño sonrió y penetro a Zero en una sola embestida sintiendo lo tenso que Zero se puso por el dolor así que se quedo quieto de inmediato hasta que el cazador le diga que se puede mover y no demoro mucho porque Zero movió sus caderas dándole a entender que ya se podían mover, así la danza de dos amantes comenzó.

Kaname primero se movió lento pero certero dando en el punto exacto en el interior del cazador sintiendo y viendo como este se arqueaba ante él y gemía de goce.

— Kan por favor más rápido – rogo – si ahhh…

— Te amo Zero – ronroneo y comenzó con sus embestidas mas rápidas en un frenesí incansable pero placentero.

La habitación se convirtió en una estancia lleno de gemidos, placer y gozo, donde se veía a dos amantes haciendo el amor de la manera más sensual y sincronizada, la danza que ambos protagonizaban llego rápidamente al final donde ambos gimieron en placer el nombre del otro gimiendo en placer el nombre del otro, y uno corriéndose entre sus estómagos y el otro en el interior del menor.

— Zero te amo – expreso el sangre pura saliendo del interior del peli plata – gomen me corrí dentro de ti – comento.

— No importa pero me puedes quitar las esposas – pidió.

— mm… como se dice esclavo – pregunto con una risilla.

— Kaname – gruño en protesta – ya no estamos jugando.

— ¿perdón? – pregunto burlón.

— Joder, por favor amo quíteme las malditas esposas – pidió.

— mm… no me convence – dijo tranquilamente.

— ¡Kaname! –protesto.

— Está bien, está bien – sonrió y le quito las esposas.

— Gracias amo – ronroneo y beso a Kaname en los labios – te amo.

— y yo a ti amor ¿dormirás conmigo hoy? – pregunto con dulzura.

— no lo sé – respondió.

— Por favor – pidió inocentemente – anda di que sí.

— Mm… está bien – respondió con una sonrisa.

Kaname sonrió y abrazo al peli plata mientras daba besos amorosos en el cuello del cazador.

— zeth – llamo.

— Dime kana – respondió disfrutando de los besos.

— Porque nunca me dijiste que tu hermano está vivo y que iba a venir a la academia – pregunto serio.

— no pensé que era necesario decirte que está vivo aparte no estaba seguro y sobre que iba a venir a la academia, no lo sabía quede impactado cuando lo vi – reconoció.

— ¿y sabes para que vino? - pregunto.

— no lo se – respondió triste.

— supongo que no vino a recuperar su afinidad de hermanos ¿o sí?

— No lo creo – susurro el cazador.

— Mm… es extraño – medito – lo mantendré vigilado y pronto me presentare a él – expreso.

— No le hagas nada – pidió preocupado sabe como es Kaname.

— ¿te importa mucho? – inquirió saber el castaño.

— Es mi hermano – respondió.

— Está bien - acepto – mejor durmamos un poco.

— Claro – acepto más tranquilo.

-0-

Ichiru está en su cama mirando el techo mientras levantaba su brazo y ponía su mano delante de su vista, estaba pensando en una estrategia y actuación para cumplir su objetivo.

El peli plata suspiro y se paró de la cama, se dirigió a su closet y comenzó a buscar unas ropas, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se quito la ropa que andaba trayendo y se puso las otras prendas un pantalón negro ajustado, una playera violeta también ajustada y un sweter color negro que definía muy bien su figura, se puso unas zapatillas y salió por la ventana.

Cuando estuvo afuera de la habitación sonrió y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia el territorio de los vampiros entiéndase el dormitorio de la luna, mientras iba caminando puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para resguardarlos del frio, está seguro que esta noche comenzara a nevar, cuando llego a las afuera de la puerta que separa a la clase diurna de la nocturna sonrió y busco un lugar más oculto para escalar la pared en el momento que lo encontró escalo la pared y paso hacia el otro lado y sonrió por estar en territorio de los vampiros.

Comenzó a caminar con cuidado mirando para todos lados intentando no ser descubierto y que no lo ataquen, llevaba una daga anti vampírica en sus manos por precaución, camino y camino hasta que sus sentidos de cazador lo alarmaron, un vampiro estaba detrás de él, el peli plata menor se dio media vuelta elevando su brazo para atacar a aquel vampiro y corto piel del vampiro pero cuando se dio cuenta que parte de la piel era, bufo molesto, el chupasangre fue más rápido que él y había puesto la mano delante de la daga evitando que le cortara el cuello.

El vampiro vio como el cazador dio una vuelta rápida intentando atacarlo con la daga escondida que llevaba en una de sus manos instintivamente puso su manos rápidamente delante de su cuello donde iba dirigido el ataque y sintió el ardor del veneno entrarse en su sistema sanguíneo pero al menos no fue una herida letal.

— UF estuvo cerca – dijo aliviado el vampiro.

— Mm… - Ichiru frunció ligeramente el ceño- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto enojado y mostrando frialdad.

— Mm… más bien yo debería preguntar aquello joven peli plateado - sonrió – pero me presento soy el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, Takuma Ichijô y le pediría que baje ese artefacto o arma peligrosa.

— mm… - Ichiru observo y analizo al vampiro y de cierta manera le pareció inofensivo así que bajo su arma pero no bajaría su guardia - ¿y qué quieres?

— etto… y vuelvo a decir que sería yo quien pregunte eso veras se supone que ningún estudiante del día puede estar por aquí excluyendo a los prefecto y como yo sentí una presencia humana vine a ver quién era y me encontré con una belle… digo contigo joven…

— no te importa mi nombre – respondió – me iré si está prohibido – murmuro.

— realmente debería reportarte a Kaname sama

— entonces hazlo no me importa – sonrió ante la posibilidad de ver cara a cara al futuro rey sangre pura.

— ahora no puede ser, el está ocupado así que yo debería regañarte y…

— entonces hazlo rápido - expreso sin emoción.

— mm… ¿nunca sonríes? – pregunto de la nada el vampiro rubio.

— y eso a ti que mierda te importa – gruño.

— perdón.

— si no me vas a decir nada me voy – dijo enfadado.

— espera, etto, no deberías dejar hablando solo a alguien – dijo el vampiro de ojos verdes.

— entonces que quieres, si no me reportaras y no me llevaras con tu rey y tu tampoco me regañaras o algo, ¿Qué mierda quieres?

— Que carácter – susurro – pero te dejo ir si me dices tu nombre – sonrió.

— Mi nombre – medito e hizo una sonrisa maliciosa – está bien – acepto – mi nombre es brat pitt – dijo y se fue del lugar casi corriendo.

Takuma escucho atentamente lo que esa melodiosa voz dijo, y sonrió al saber el nombre de ese ángel, su nombre era Brat Pitt… aunque ese nombre se le hacía bastante conocido, ¿donde lo había escuchado?

El rubio se puso a pensar y luego cayó en la cuenta cuando recordó una película que había visto hace poco, el actor principal era alguien llamado Brat Pitt.

— me engaño – murmuro algo incrédulo – y yo le creí – hizo un mohín – al parecer me costara más trabajo conocerlo, seducirlo y enamorarlo, pero juro que lo hare, ese ángel plateado será mío – sonrió decidido y regreso a los dormitorios de la luna pensando en el joven peli plata.

— Takuma – llamo el pelirrojo.

— dime Senri – kun – sonrió.

— Mm… ¿estas bien? Huele a tu sangre – puntualizo Shiki.

— oh, es verdad – sonrio – y se miro la palma de su mano – ya desapareció – susurro – no fue nada, es que me corte – murmuro.

— mm… está bien – susurro.

— ¿y Rima? – pregunto.

— Mm… dijo algo que quería hacer algo de chicas – expreso escogiéndose de hombros.

— mm… ya veo, oye Senri, si tuvieras que conquistar a alguien, ¿Cómo lo harías? – pregunto curioso por la respuesta.

— ¿te gusta alguien?

— ahh… etto… jeje olvida lo que dije – comento nervioso – iré con Kain – murmuro y se fue del lugar dejando aun pelirrojo algo confundido pero se escogió de hombros y se fue.

-0-

Ichiru llego agotado a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama riéndose del rubio que al parecer le creyó no podía creer que existiera alguien tan ingenuo y que sonriera por todo y que tuviera esa mirada tan amable y… _¿Qué rayos? No pienses en el Ichiru._ Se recrimino a sí mismo y luego suspiro, ese rubio le había dicho su nombre cual era…

— ¡a sí! – Dijo apretando su mano en puño en son de triunfo por recordar el nombre – era Takuma, Takuma Ichijô… mm… ese nombre o apellido se me hace conocido – susurro - ¿Dónde lo he escuchado? Bueno ahora no importa, tengo que averiguar cuál de los dos hermanos Kuran está del lado de él – murmuro – Shizuka sama – menciono – como deseo verla – dijo y lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el fic espero sus comentario, para ideas, criticas uhm o lo que me quieran decir un beso

_**¿reviews?**_


	3. interactuando

hola a todos los que leen este fic ^^ espero les guste este nuevo cap ^^ ahora actualizare asi casi una vez por mes gomen ne pero es que por mas que trato en apurarme no puedo u.u gomen u.u bueno espero les guste este cap y los dejo para que lean ^^

Linne-'Malfoy: la verdad yo tambien amo a ichiru malo osea no es malo es medio malito jeje... me encanta el ichiru del anime e intentare tomar esa personalidad aunque eso signifique sufrir viendo la serie porque sufrir porque tengo que ver su muerte y la de shizuka waaaa... sabes en un momento me enoje con zero por matar a ichi pero ya se me paso ese enojo ^^ y lo de takuma jeje el es especial en todo sentido yo tambien lo perdone ^^ etto que mas te digo que mas que m as... creo que solo eso porque em estoy por ir a la u jeje...b ueno un beso y nos leemos cuidate un monton besos y nos leemos ^^

Vero vampire: hola mi niña ^^ etto pos si ya sabes como es kaname y zero juju son unos golozos juguetones jajajajaj y takuma es demaciado inocente es tan tontito aveces jajajaja pero es tan kawai que lo adoro ^^ bueno te dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^

_cursiva pensamientos ^^_

**vampire knithg no me pertenece Y.Y**

ahora los dejo para que lean un beso

* * *

**~~Aléjate de mi~~**

**Capitulo 2: interactuando.**

Kaname Kuran se encuentra en su escritorio con unos papeles en la mano y una copa con un líquido rojo en la otra mano, mirando los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

— ¿Y Takuma lo harás? – pregunto el castaño.

— Claro Kaname, cuenta conmigo – sonrió el rubio – pero te puedo preguntar el porqué quieres que lo vigíele.

— Por supuesto, no confió en absoluto en el, si ese niño llego a la academia es por algo y no creo que sea del todo bueno – dijo el sangre pura.

— Mm… y tú no estás interesado en el ¿o sí? – pregunto un poco avergonzado el noble.

— Claro que no, solo me interesa Zero y lo sabes Takuma – respondió seguro el castaño y cuando vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Takuma comenzó a sospechar algo y debía averiguar si era verdad o no – espera no me digas que te gusta ese mocoso.

— Em… etto, tal vez – respondió nervioso.

— Takuma ten cuidado, ese niño fue capaz de traicionar a su familia, vio como mataron y masacraron a sus padres y como esa mujer transformo a Zero y no le importo en absoluto y se fue con esa mujer, ese mocoso es peligroso y no debe planear nada bueno – expreso el sangre pura.

— Mm… tal vez tengas razón… pero realmente me interesa – susurro.

— No digo que este mal que te interese solo te digo que tengas cuidado – pidió el sangre pura.

— Gracias Kaname – sonrió el rubio.

— De nada Takuma, recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo – expreso el sangre pura.

— Lo sé Kaname y tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí siempre.

— Si, Takuma recuerda que debes vigilar a el hermano de Zero, si está en peligro protégelo y si es posible intenta hacerte su amigo aunque claro tú quieres algo más pero empieza por ello.

— Si Kaname – respondió con una sonrisa – kana ¿Cómo estas con Zero? – pregunto.

— Mm… súper bien pero Zero anda algo distraído, supongo que es por la llegada de ese mocoso – gruño un poco.

— Mm… bueno es su hermano – dijo Takuma.

— Lo sé, solo espero que el gemelo de mi Zero no venga a causar problemas o lo más importante no venga a dañar a Zero.

— Mm… también lo deseo – expreso el vampiro de clase noble.

TXI-KXZ-TXI-KXZ

En una habitación de una mansión se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos plateados y ojos casi rosados, vestida con un elegante y hermoso kimono, ella estaba sentada en la cama observando curiosa al joven enfrente de ella que estaba con una rodilla en el suelo mostrando su respeto hacia aquella mujer.

— Perdón, no he podido averiguar nada – murmuro el joven.

— No te preocupes – le sonrió la hermosa mujer – es muy pronto para que averigües cosas importantes – le consoló – ya sé que tu puedes mi pequeño – y le acaricio la mejilla.

— Gracias Shizuka sama – dijo inclinándose a la caricia con una sonrisa.

— De nada Ichiru – respondió – es mejor que regreses o notaran tu ausencia y comenzaran a sospechar – expreso la vampira con cariño.

— Si Shizuka sama – dijo el joven de ojos violetas.

— Ichiru kun, regresaste – dijo una niña que su apariencia aparenta ser de 15 o 16 años pero que su actitud puede llegar a ser algo infantil, y abrazo al peli plata.

— María – dijo Ichiru con una sonrisa.

— Te eche de menos – dijo la niña abrazada del cuello del peli plata.

— Yo no mucho – expreso con una sonrisa.

— Emm… eres malo – dijo en un puchero.

— Un poco, me tengo que ir maría, pero yo también te eche de menos, pero debo regresar – dijo serio.

— Prométeme que te cuidaras – pidió la vampira.

— Claro que si maría.

— Entonces ve pero ve con cuidado y abrígate – ordeno con una sonrisa.

-.-

Una semana después.

Es una noche fría, el viento helado sopla con fuerza haciendo que los arboles se mecieran al ritmo del viento, el cielo estaba oscuro y nublado sin dejar ver ni un rayo de luna, los árboles están cubiertos de una capa blanca, la misma capa que cubre los arboles está presente en todo el suelo del exterior, y en esta capa blanca hay pisadas de un ser humano, y si seguimos estas huellas encontramos a un lindo joven de cabellos plateados y largos, piel extremadamente blanca, ojos de un inusual color violeta y de mirada fría e indescifrable, con un rostro tallado casi por los mismos ángeles pero que sus expresiones eran serias e inexpresivas.

Aquel muchacho esta vestido con un abrigo más o menos largo y grueso para protegerse de los vientos fríos que consigo trae una ventisca de nieve, también lleva unos jeans clásicos pero para días de inviernos, lleva unas botas para la nieve y nada más.

El adolescente tiene sus manos en los bolsillos para protegerlas del frio de esa noche invernal y sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas por el frio y los copos de nieve.

El niño de ojos violetas había detenido su andar bruscamente por sentirse, no amenazado pero si incomodo por esa presencia que lo ha tenido encima casi básicamente todo el santo día incluso días atrás también la había sentido y ya se aburrió de estar soportándola, así que decidió enfrentarla.

— Ya sal de ahí de una maldita vez – gruño el peli plata.

— Hola Bratt Pitt – saludo sonriente el rubio después de aparecer delante de Ichiru con un ágil movimiento, la verdad el rubio siente que este es el mejor trabajo que Kaname le pudo haber dado.

El peli plata al ver de quien se trataba rodo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y bufo molesto, ¿Qué hacia ese rubio siguiéndolo? Y ¿para qué lo estaba siguiendo?

— ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto directamente.

— mm… hace frio sabes, no deberías estar aquí afuera te puedes refriar – dijo seriamente el vampiro de ojos verdes y se acerco al niño de ojos amatistas.

— eso no debería impor…

Ichiru se quedo en silencio cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo el rubio.

A Takuma no le importo lo descortés y mal educado que podía ser el muchacho de cabello plateado, a él solo le importaba que estuviera bien, se saco la bufanda verde que andaba trayendo y se la puso al cazador abrigándolo amorosamente y le puso el gorro del saco.

— Debes abrigarte o te resfriaras, o te puede dar pulmonía – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Pero… - dijo un poco titubeante - ¿y tú? – pregunto.

— Yo no lo necesito, no me enfermo – expreso escogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero que no te enfermes no significa que no sientes frio – protesto – también debes abrigarte – comento acercándose un poco más al rubio poniéndole el gorro del saco y subiéndole el cierre (cremallera) del saco hasta el cuello.

— Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa.

— uhm… no pienses que me preocupo por ti, es solo porque tu uhm… ya sabes…

— Por supuesto, pero no tienes guantes – expreso tomándole las manos a Ichiru entre las suyas – están heladas – murmuro – creo que es mejor que regreses a la casa del director Cross.

— emm… ya… ya lo sé – dijo escapando de las manos del rubio y escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

— te acompaño – se ofreció.

— Aunque te dijera que no estoy seguro que de todas maneras vendrás – dijo el peli plata.

— claro que si – dijo el rubio.

Ichiru sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a caminar esperando que el rubio caminara a su lado, definitivamente sabe que ese vampiro de ojos verdes es extraño pero de cierta manera es agradable, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que le cae bien, aparte el no vino aquí a hacer amiguitos.

Por otro lado Takuma va feliz de la vida al lado del peli plata, pensó en preguntarle su nombre verdadero ahora que uhm… digamos que esta mas amable, pero desistió de la idea, no sabe bien el porqué pero tal vez el ángel plateado con el tiempo le dirá solo, su nombre verdadero y si lo hace solo de seguro será porque ya confía aunque sea un poquito en el.

Ambos caminaron en silencio el lapso de quince minutos hasta la casa del director cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, disfrutando silenciosamente la compañía del otro.

Ichiru abrió la puerta y se giro sobre si, miro directo a los ojos verdes que poseía el rubio.

— uhm… gracias – murmuro bajito – em… hace frio, si, si quieres puede pasar, preparare algo caliente – susurro.

— ¿en serio? ¿No es molestia? – pregunto el vampiro clase noble con sus ojos iluminados.

— Sí, pasa – dijo y el paso a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que Takuma entrara.

KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Kaname está en su estudio revisando unos informes del consejo, la verdad había leído más de diez veces la misma línea y sigue sin entender lo que dice el castaño suspiro y dejo el informe en su escritorio, sabe bien porque no se concentra en el informe, es porque quiere, necesita y debe ver a su hermoso amante "Zero" Dios se ha vuelto tan dependiente de ese hermoso cazador, que no puede pasar ni un solo día sin verlo, sin acariciar esa suave piel, sin tocar su cabello sedoso, sin oler esa deliciosa esencia, sin abrazarlo, sin besarlo y oírlo respirar o sin verlo sonrojarse definitivamente se enamoro de Zero Kiryuu uno de los mejores cazadores que existe y el más bello ser con el corazón más puro que algún ser vivo pueda tener.

El sangre pura se paro del escritorio y se acerco a su ventana para ver el paisaje, buscando mecánicamente la familiar cabellera de su bello amante y se sorprendió al verlo, pero le alegro ver esa familiar cabellera plateada pero luego se preocupo porque afuera hacia mucho frio y no quiere que su Zero se enferme,

El presidente de la clase nocturna se dirigió a las afuera de su despacho tomo dos abrigos y se fue rápidamente, saliendo de la residencia de la luna a velocidad vampírica y corrió hacia Zero.

KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Zero estaba dando la última ronda, ya era tarde y no cree que nadie saldrá de sus habitación al menos no con este frio que está haciendo y él como si nada no lleva abrigo y todo por que se olvido aparte no estaba haciendo tanto frio en la tarde.

El peli plata suspiro, en días como este se desea pasar todo el día con su pareja abrazados, en la cama abrigándose mutuamente y diciéndose cosas cursis. "_por Kami"_ pensó Zero, se había vuelto un… meloso, y un ser muy dependiente de Kaname pero no puede evitarlo, ama demasiado a el castaño y la verdad si desea pasársela así todo el día con Kaname así, al menos en estos días frio, incluso ahora mismo le gustaría estar con él o solo escuchar su voz solo por unos minutos.

— Hola Zero – saludo una voz muy conocida por el cazador.

Zero negó con la cabeza y sonrió algo tonto, _por Kami sama_ ahora esta hasta alucinando, esto era un nuevo nivel de desesperación por sentir a Kaname.

— ¿Zero? – pregunto Kaname y abrazo a su amante.

— ¿Kaname? – Pregunto dándose vuelta en el abrazo y apoyo su rostro en el hombro del castaño – si estás aquí –dijo con una sonrisa.

— Claro que si – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y le puso el abrigo extra que había traído consigo a Zero – hace frio Zeth debes abrigarte – dijo el castaño con amor.

— Gracias kana – agradeció el peli plata – se me olvido mi abrigo, pero tú me acabas de salvar de una posible hipotermia – bromeo.

— No es gracioso, me preocupas – dijo el sangre pura abrazando con fuerza al cazador.

— Uhm… te preocupas demasiado – dijo Zero pero beso los labios del castaño – pero gracias.

— Deberías dejar las rondas, no creo que nadie más saldrá al menos no con este frio – razono el castaño.

— Lo sé, esta es mi última vuelta – dijo el joven de ojos violetas separándose un poco de Kaname.

— Iras a la casa de Cross o a mi habitación – pregunto con deseo.

— Kaname – regaño – bueno creo que tengo que ir a la casa de Cross, últimamente me la paso en tu cuarto e Ichiru podría sospechar, aun no se para que esta aquí – dijo un poco desconfiado.

— Mm… tienes razón, y lo de tu hermano, bueno eso ya lo averiguare – susurro bajito – ¿puedo ir a tu habitación a escondidas? – pregunto el sangre pura cambiando de tema.

— solo si nadie te ve entrar – exclamo - y solo si eres discreto.

— pero tengo que ir a dejarle unos documentos al director – comento.

— está bien, pero creo que yo debo llegar primero y luego tu y actuaremos como si nos odiáramos

— si jefe – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

— Yo ya voy a la casa de Cross, preparare chocolate – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Delicioso – dijo con una sonrisa – yo iré a buscar los documentos para el director – expreso y beso los labios de Zero.

— ok, entonces nos vemos en la casa – comento Zero y beso a Kaname por última vez en ese momento.

TXI-KXZ-TXI-KXZ

Ichiru suspiro y luego sirvió el chocolate caliente a los dos de tres tazones que había puesto en la mesa. Había puesto uno demás porque pensó en Zero ya que tal vez, solo tal vez quería un poco de chocolate después de las rondas, porque hacía mucho frio. Por Dios, no debería pensar en su hermano, pero, no podía evitarlo.

El peli plata volvió a suspirar y puso los dos tazones en una bandeja junto con el plato de las galletas y unos malvaviscos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar donde había dejado al rubio de sonrisa her… grande.

— ¿Te gusta el chocolate? Porque no hay nada más – expreso sin emoción.

— Me encanta el chocolate – respondió Takuma parándose de donde estaba sentado y tomo la bandeja de las manos de Ichiru y la dejo en la mesita.

— Uhm… no era necesario que me ayudaras – dijo el cazador.

— Pero lo hice porque desee ayudarte – respondió el rubio.

— Como digas – gruño bajito – ese tazón es tuyo – dijo pasándole un tazón a Takuma.

— Gracias joven peli plata – dijo Takuma recibiendo el tazón.

— Puedes decirme Kiryuu, sabes que ese es mi apellido y aunque no te di mi nombre puedes llamarme Kiryuu – expreso tomando un sorbo de su chocolate.

— Si lo sé, pero pensé que podía molestar porque, uhm, como me habías dado un nombre falso – comento y tomo un sorbo de chocolate y quedo maravillado con el sabor – esta delicioso.

— Ahora te digo que me digas ich… Kiryuu.

— Muy bien Kiryuu kun – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – esta delicioso tu chocolate-

— Gracias – respondió bajito y vio como la cara del vampiro se ilumino ante la palabra gracias, ese joven era demasiado interesante y ya lo reconoce está bien lindo – ¿oye tu siempre sonríes? – pregunto por curiosidad.

— Si por lo general si – respondió con honestidad tomando otro sorbo de chocolate.

— Uhm… ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? – pregunto ya casi para sí mismo.

— emm… - Takuma solo observo al cazador, no sabía que responderle, pero luego recordó un dicho – porque no sé cuando un bello ser se enamorara e mi sonrisa – dijo aun con su sonrisa.

— El amor no existe – comento el peli plata – solo existe el cariño, aprecio y la costumbre – dijo como si lo que estuviera hablando lo supiera todo el mundo – ah me olvidaba, y el interés.

— Uhm… bueno, yo sí creo en el amor y sé que tu un día también creerás en él y te enamoras – _de mi_ esto último solo lo pensó para sus adentros.

— Yo no lo creo – comento – el amo no existe y ya, toda la gente finge amor pero no lo hacen – murmuro – son todos demasiados falsos y los vampiros no son la excepción. Piensa en esto – pidió – los vampiros ven a alguien atractivo y comienzan a uhm… "_obsesionarse" _con esta persona, luego por un uhm… por una debilidad de sangre se muerden mutuamente y así crean el lazo de sangre y bueno luego con el paso del tiempo supuestamente están completamente enamorados de su pareja y supuestamente el amor es mutuo, pero nunca has pensado que solo es una ilusión que causa el lazo creado – pregunto mirando directamente los ojos verdes que se notaban a mil kilómetros de distancia que estaban sorprendidos.

— Uhm… ¿Cómo? – Pregunto consternado – ósea ¿cómo sabes de los lazos y lo que son? – pregunto curioso.

— Soy un cazador de nacimiento, he investigado todo sobre los vampiros – murmuro – o casi todo – dijo escogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero… – Takuma bebió otro trago de chocolate mientras trataba de pensar en algo y discutir o debatir ese tema.

— ¿Pero…? – pregunto Ichiru poniendo un malvavisco en su chocolate y luego comiéndoselo.

— Ósea, la verdad no creo que los lazos te acusen amar a alguien, digo cuando tu creas un lazo es porque ya estas enamorado de esa persona – dijo el rubio.

— Claro, pero, ¿es amor o es una obsesión? ¿Cómo sabes que lo amas? – pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Porque… - Takuma se quedo callado al ver una figura a la entrada de la sala de estar. Había sentido la puerta hace unos segundos atrás pero no había puesto mucha atención a la presencia.

Ichiru volteo a donde miraba el rubio y allí estaba su hermano con una cara de sorpresa y tal vez algo molesto, ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, el peli plata menor se escogió de hombros y sostuvo la mirada de su hermano sin problemas.

— Zero kun – dijo Takuma – buenas noches.

Zero fulmino con la mirada al vampiro presente, ¿Por qué demonios estaba ese rubio en su casa y con su hermano? Y ¿Por qué rayos me molesta?; Zero suspiro.

— Hola – gruño frunciendo el seño - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin rodeos.

— Emm… bueno yo vine…

— Me acompaño y le di chocolate – contesto Ichiru con frialdad – apropósito afuera hacer frio y uhm… aun queda chocolate por si deseas un poco – murmuro quedito.

Zero se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba preocupado por el aunque lo dijo al estilo Kiryuu.

— Ok gracias – murmuro – me sacare un poco – expreso y se olvido de la presencia de Takuma allí, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

— Kiryuu kun – llamo Takuma al menor de los gemelos - ¿estás peleado con Zero? - pregunto

— Uhm… no lo sé – respondió escogiéndose de hombros – pero no existe relación de hermanos.

— Pero tú lo quieres – expreso Takuma – se te nota…

— Emm… - Ichiru se sorprendió y bajo la mirada – no es cierto, yo no lo quiero, yo lo odio – murmuro.

— ¿Por qué te mientes? – pregunto.

— Cállate – gruño.

— Perdón – susurro el rubio mirando los ojos angustiados del peli plata – sabes que es bueno querer a tu hermano, es sangre de tu sangre – susurro el vampiro.

— No me ayudas – gruño – mejor cállate – pidió.

— Claro – acepto el rubio y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo el frágil cuerpo del peli plata.

Ichiru no quiso alejarse de ese abrazo, es mas sintió que lo necesitaba, se estaba confundiendo ante sus sentimientos, tal vez no había sido buena idea regresar a la vida de Zero, es verdad se supone que lo odia y no lo soporta pero no puede evitar preocuparse por él y honestamente lo mejor es no mostrar esos sentimientos, una porque va en contra de su plan y dos para que Zero no termine lastimado, Dios ahora que hará, definitivamente esto no es bueno, pero debe volver al inicio de su plan, descubrir quién es el aliado de su enemigo y eliminarlo, lo más pronto posible para irse de esa academia y no volver.

Takuma solo abrazaba y acariciaba tiernamente la espalda del menor, la verdad cuando lo abrazo pensó que se iba alejar del contacto y lo iba a mandar a freír monos al áfrica pero no fue así y eso lo hace sentirse especial.

TXI-KXZ-TXI-KXZ

Zero llego a la cocina y vio la olla con chocolate, sonrió y calentó el delicioso chocolate espero lo suficiente y se sirvió un tazón y lo probo, quedo maravillado con el sabor, estaba perfecto en el sabor.

— Hola – saludo una voz potente, llamativa y sensual.

Zero casi salta en su lugar y casi vota el chocolate, pero no lo hizo, se dio vuelta y vio a Kaname.

— Tonto – regaño – ¿kana ya fuiste con Cross? – pregunto mas cariñoso.

— Si ya fui – afirmo – así que soy solo para ti – ronroneo y se acerco sensualmente hacia Zero.

— ¿En serio? – pregunto el peli plata.

— Si – contesto y abrazo al cazador – ¿tan rápido hiciste el chocolate? – pregunto asombrado.

— Uhm… yo no lo hice – dijo Zero escogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quién lo hizo?

— Ichiru – contesto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tu hermano? – pregunto – y si lo enveneno?

— Kaname –regaño.

— Perdón – se disculpo.

— Esta delicioso ¿quieres? – ofreció.

— De tu boca si – contesto.

— Uhm… solo un poco – expreso y beso al castaño pasando un poco de chocolate al sangre pura.

— Uhm… eres delicioso – ronroneo - ¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto? – pregunto.

— Uhm… no lo sé…

— Vamos – expreso y lo tomo en brazos, y corrió con él hasta el cuarto del cazador.

Fin capitulo.

Esta historia continuar…

* * *

hola que les parecio mi cap espero que les haya gustado un beso y nos leemos ^^ un beso gigante a todos ^^

_**¿reviews?**_


	4. ¿Títere sin sentimientos?

**Hola a todos ^^ **lo se me demore con mis actualizaciones y con todas pero... la muza se fue de vacaciones y creo que no quiere volver a trabajar, es cruel conmigo, en verdad yo quiero escribir pero o sale nada bonito de mi cabeza y si tengo ideas no puedo pasarlo a palabras, es tan endemoniada mente cruel que sufro todos los días waaaa~~ u.u etto que mas le puedo decir aparte de pedirle perdón por no actualizar u.u... pero al menos traigo este pequeño cap, porque esta bien chiquito ustedes ya saben que yo en un cap escribo demasiado pero ahora ya no puedo u.u... bueno espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y con eso me despido un besito y nos leemos los quiero mucho mucho ^^... **Darthmocy **me ayudo mucho, ella siempre me ayuda ^^ es una gran amiga ^^ y en esta ocasión tambien me ayudo **LycanZero una usuaria de amor yaoi que tiene unas historias muy buena ^^ deberian pasar a leerlas XD **

**Treasons:** hola mi niña como estas? bueno ichi es especial ya lo sabes, realmente no odia a zero, ya veras en este capitulo, y pos aqui pasa algo mas con takuma espero te guste ^^ y pos aqui no hay mucho kaname zero, solo sale zero hablando con lily jeje... XD jajaja... y no odies a shizuka ella es buena mando a ichiru a la academia para que vuelva a tener esa relacion de hermanos con zero jeje... mejor me callo XD bueno te djeo un beso y nos leemos cuidate mucho ^^...

**Vero**: hola ^^ ¿como stas? espero que bien ^^ perdon no actualizar u.u pero en verdad estaba sin ideas... que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior espero que este tambien te guste... emm... ichiru no es malo y pos aqui vamos a saber porque es tan frio o tal vez no jeje... bueno solo eso... un beso y nos leemos ^^ cuidate mucho.

**_Vampire knight no me pertenece T.T como me gustaria que ichi fuera mio solo mio jeje..._**

perdon por la falta de ortografia...

ahora si los dejos para que lean tranquilos ^^

* * *

**~~Aléjate de mi~~**

**Capitulo 3: ¿ Títere sin sentimientos?**

En una habitación se encuentra un joven de cabello plateado e inusuales ojos violetas, esta acostado en su cama con unas hojas en la mano, y una sonrisa en su rostro por cada línea que leía, luego cuando termino de leer las hojas las rompió y las voto en el basurero.

— Esto es perfecto, los Ichijou son importantes en la sociedad vampírica y en el consejo de ancianos, y ese rubio de sonrisa grande me ayudara aunque él no sepa nada – sonrió con malicia – solo espero que no salga lastimado – esto lo dijo solo para sí mismo – pero ¿qué demonios me pasa? no me debe importar lo que le suceda al descendiente de los Ichijou, el también es mi enemigo, además Asato esta posiblemente relacionado con el bastardo… en fin es hora de comenzar con mi plan, ganarme la confianza del rubio, ver cuál de los Kuran esta relacionado con el bastardo y proteger al que no lo está.

-0-

Shiki está sentado en su cama mirando a su novia a los ojos mientras que recibía un poky de esta.

— Takuma otra vez no está – dijo la rubia sin expresión alguna.

— Mm… - asintió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Es extraño no crees? – pregunto la modelo.

— Un poco – acepto el joven de ojos azules con tintes plateados – pero creo que está enamorado, hace semanas me pregunto que si tuviera que conquistar a alguien como lo haría.

— ¿En serio?

— Si – asintió.

— ¿Pero de quien? – pregunto la rubia.

— No lo sé, pero creo que es la copia del prefecto – murmuro.

— Uhm… ¿el chico nuevo?

— Sí, es que desde que el llego, Takuma ha actuado extraño…

La puerta se abrió de par en par y entro un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

— Hola chicos – saludo el vicepresidente y camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer en ella cansado.

— ¿Qué te pasa Takuma? – pregunto la hermosa chica que se encontraba allí.

— Estoy cansado – murmuro – no interrumpo nada ¿verdad?

— Nada – respondió el pelirrojo.

— Oye Taku ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunto la modelo.

— ¿Ehh? – pronuncio rojo como un tomate - ¿por… porque? – pregunto sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo.

— Eso es un sí – expresaron los dos modelos – ¿Quién es? – preguntaron al unisonó.

— Pero ¿Por qué me preguntan eso? – pregunto el vampiro de ojos verdes.

— Porque se te nota, suspiras todo el día y no hay minuto del día en que tus ojos no brillan mientras tú estás perdido en tus pensamientos – comento Rima.

— Bueno…. ¿tanto se me nota? – pregunto.

— Si – dijo Shiki – ¿nos dirás quién es?

— Emm… bueno… está bien… es el hermano gemelo de Zero – comento rojo como un tomatito.

— Te lo dije Rima – expreso Shiki.

— Uhm… ¿y eres correspondido? – pregunto la vampira allí presente.

— Emm… yo… yo no me he declarado, el es un poco frio y bueno quiero ser su amigo primero…

— Oh, ya veo – dijo Rima con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Shiki que comportaría la misma sonrisa.

— Chicos no vayan a hacer nada – pidió el rubio.

— ¿Nosotros? Como crees… nosotros no haremos nada malo – dijeron con su mejor cara de inocencia.

-0-

**Días ****después**

Ichiru se esta frotando los ojos e intenta ocultar un bostezo detrás de su mano, mientras camina hacia algún lugar de la academia Cross, sin ver nada en especifico. Ahora debería estar investigando pero anoche estuvo toda la noche despierto averiguando y ahora no podía evitar querer dormir, pero como ya se levanto ya no puede dormir y ahora solo camino sin rumbo.

— ¡Tengo sueño! – exclamo bostezando otra vez y cerrando los ojos mientras que no podía evitar cabecear.

-0-

Shiki y Rima estaban detrás de un árbol observando al peli plata que avanzaba sin mirar nada.

— Shiki mira ahí apareció Takuma – expreso la rubia.

— Si ya se me estaba haciendo raro que no apareciera – dijo el pelirrojo – ¿crees que ya es tiempo? – pregunto.

— Sí, porque Kiryuu copia esta medio dormido no sabrá que paso – comento – ahora haz crecer tu látigo – ordeno la modelo.

— Hai, hai – dijo el pelirrojo y se mordió el dedo haciendo crecer su látigo y sin que Takuma se diera cuenta tomo los pies del peli plata logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer.

-0-

Takuma estaba buscando por toda la academia al peli plateado, solo se había descuidado un segundo y el cazador había desaparecido de su campo de visión, como lo hace, ni idea, pero era mejor encontrarlo lo antes posible.

El rubio comenzó a oler el aire tratando de distinguir el olor del hermano de Zero y cuando lo localizo lo siguió hasta que dio con el cazador, y suspiro aliviado. Camino hasta él, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que lo había encontrado, porque generalmente le frunce el ceño y le da la espalda para caminar en dirección contraria para alejarse.

— Kiryuu – kun – llamo Takuma pero solo lo vio avanzar hacia el sin decir nada y luego al parecer se tropezó con algo y comenzó a caer.

El rubio se horrorizo y corrió a atraparlo y sintió como choco contra su pecho y él lo abrazo –

— Kiryuu kun ¿estás bien? – pregunto el vampiro rubio.

— Mm… - Ichiru inconscientemente se acomodo mejor en el pecho del rubio y cerro sus ojos, oliendo el aroma del vampiro – hueles rico – murmuro.

— Emm… - Takuma se sorprendió por el comentario del ángel plateado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – gra… gracias – dijo con una leve sonrisa – pero ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto.

— Mm… tengo sueño – murmuro – llévame a mi cuarto – dijo frotando su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

— Emm… ¿estás seguro? – pregunto aun muy desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento del joven de ojos violetas.

— Por favor – suplico.

— Está bien – acepto Takuma y lo tomo en brazos comenzando a caminar hasta la habitación del menor.

-0-

Shiki y Rima sonrieron al ver como Ichiru abrazaba a su amigo y este lo tomaba en brazos al estilo nupcial y lo llevaba quien sabe a dónde.

— Esto salió mejor de lo que planeamos – dijo Rima con una leve sonrisa.

— Lo sé, es perfecto – expreso el pelirrojo – ¿vamos a comer poky? Para celebrar – pidió.

— Si vamos – acepto la modelo.

-0-

Takuma esta admirando al peli plata que apenas lo había acostado en la cama se había quedado dormido, el rubio le sonrió al cazador, se acerco un poco y beso su frente.

— Descansa pequeño – dijo con ternura y se separo del niño de ojos violetas, era mejor irse para que el hermoso ángel descansara bien, cuando iba a caminar para irse una mano en su brazo le impidió que se fuera – emm… Kiryuu kun – murmuro – lo siento yo no quería desper…

— No te vayas – rogo – no me dejes, no dejes que la soledad me tome entre sus garras – suplico – por favor.

Takuma se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, en este momento su niño parecía tan frágil y esto era preocupante, su ángel plateado le suplica que no se fuera, y como negarse ante aquella petición, si se lo pedía con tanto sentimientos…

— Me quedare Kiryuu kun – le dijo y se acostó en la cama – tranquilo pequeño – le dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

— Gracias – dijo cerrando los ojos y buscando el calor del vampiro amoldándose a ese perfecto cuerpo y lo abrazo quedándose poco a poco dormido.

-0-

Zero está en el establo acostado en la paja. Con sus manos en la nuca, pensando y analizando las cosas, bueno más bien que Ichiru allá llegado a la academia, no se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en ello, aunque echaba de menos ver a su hermanito, sin embargo este Ichiru era tan distinto al hermanito que siempre lo buscaba, este Ichiru era frio y sus ojos mostraban una soledad tremenda y hasta a veces esos ojos iguales a los suyos no mostraban nada, solo vacio, como si su gemelo no tuviera sentimientos, como si fuera una marioneta, eso llegaba a asustarlo, aunque a veces su hermano sin querer mostraba sentimientos, un sentimiento de cariño y preocupación hacia él, eso lo hacía tener esperanzas de que tal vez podían volver a lo de antes, o al menos solo un poco y eso lo hace sentir bien.

La yegua blanca que estaba comiendo paja en un lado del establo se acerco silenciosamente hacia el chico acostado en la paja y acerco su hocico a la cabellera plateada y la mordió intentando comérsela.

— ¡Lily! – reprocho el peli plata en un puchero – me dejaras calvo un día de estos.

La yegua rechino como si estuviera riéndose y se alejo del cazador mirándolo casi con ternura.

Zero le sonrió y se paro del suelo, se sacudió un poco su ropa y se acerco al caballo para acariciarla.

— Sabes, estoy preocupado, ósea no preocupado, pero si, emm… bueno no sé cómo explicarte, pero quiero acercarme a Ichiru, ¿crees que estaría bien? Digo no se sus verdaderas intenciones, pero es mi gemelo, entonces creo que debería intentar algo para tal vez volver a lo de antes, o al menos algo de lo que teníamos antes – dijo sin dejar de acariciar a la yegua.

Lily acerco su hocico a Zero para acariciarlo e intentar darle apoyo a su dueño, luego bajo su hocico al lado del corazón del peli plata intentando decirle algo.

— Emm… ¿intentas decirme que me deje llevar por el corazón? – Pregunto y recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de lily – creo que tienes razón, la última vez que te hice caso me fue muy bien y ahora soy su pareja oficial, claro nadie o casi nadie lo sabe aun, pero Kaname también me ama y somos felices – expreso el peli plata con una sonrisa – eres una buena consejera lily.

-0-

Pasaron varias horas y dentro de ese tiempo transcurrido nuestro hermoso vampiro rubio y de ojos verdes se quedo dormido abrazado al peli plata, como si estuviera en el lugar más seguro del mundo y junto a la persona que espera proteger con su vida, el resto de sus días.

Después de unos minutos Ichiru comenzó a removerse un poco en los brazos de Takuma y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos con pereza, por el seguiría durmiendo, pero de seguro ya es tarde, pero se siente tan cómodo, tan cálido, tan protegido, tan… el peli plata abrió los ojos de golpes cuando al fin se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba abrazando, cuando busco con la vista quien era, vio al rubio de sonrisa grande, al principio se sorprendió y luego quiso echarlo a patadas gritarle y decirle mil cosas, pero se veía tan tierno dormido, tan calmado y relajado que no sería justo despertarlo, mejor esperaba a que se despertara para echarlo a patadas de la cama, por ahora lo dejaría dormir, aparte se sentía bien estar así con el vampiro.

El peli plata inconscientemente comenzó a acomodarse en los fuertes brazos del vampiro, hasta que quedo más apegado al vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, comenzando a oler el aroma del muchacho de ojos verdes y sonriendo al sentir ese delicioso olor, era tan dulce que podía llegar a ser adicto fácilmente, el cazador poco a poco iba subiendo su cabeza hasta que alcanzo el rostro de Takuma y lo observo y acaricio lentamente con su nariz, realmente ese vampiro era interesante y… claramente hermoso…

— ¿Pero que estoy pensando? – se murmuro a si mismo algo asustado - ¿Qué me pasa? – se cuestiono en un murmuro.

El muchacho de ojos violetas sintió como el rubio comenzaba a moverse eso significaba que tal vez el vampiro iba a despertar y si Takuma hacia eso él lo iba a echar de la cama, pero realmente ¿quería echarlo? ¿Quería perder la calidez de ese cuerpo?

— Aun no por favor – suplico bajito, pero luego abrazo al vampiro de ojos verdes escondiendo su rostro en el bien formado pecho de Takuma y se hizo el dormido.

Takuma comenzó a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y comenzó a moverse un poco para después abrir sus ojos y tratar de distinguir en donde estaba, la habitación no se le hacía conocida y sabe que debería estar a la defensiva pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía seguro, lentamente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado y dirigió su mirada al calorcito que estaba a su lado y reconoció la cabellera plateada, allí estaba su ángel.

El vampiro sonrió y separo solo un poquito al peli plata de su cuerpo y allí vio ese angelical rostro totalmente relajada y hermosa, totalmente hermosa. El rubio lentamente recostó a Ichiru en la cama de espalda y él se le subió encima, sabe que es una acción arriesgada pero necesita hacerlo, el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna comenzó a observar el angelical rostro de su niño y acaricio su mejilla, luego su nariz y sus labios, esos deliciosos labios que lo incita a besarlo.

— ¿Qué sabor tendrán? – pregunto y acerco su rostro al del pequeño y luego junto sus labios en un beso inocente esperando que su niño se despertara y así poder pedir permiso para profundizar el beso.

Ichiru sintió como Takuma le miraba intensamente y tuvo que luchar contra un sonrojo, luego sintió como este lo acostaba en la cama y se le subía encima, por Dios ¿Qué le iba hacer ese pervertido?, el peli plata sintió una caricia en su mejilla y después el beso en sus labios, Dios él, lo… lo ¡BESO!, el cazador abrió los ojos como platos, pero Kami sama, esos labios eran tan cálidos, tan suaves, tan dulces, lentamente fue sintiéndose cómodo y empezó a responder el beso algo dudoso mientras paso sus brazos por el cuello del vampiro y lo atrajo más hacia sí.

El rubio sonrió victorioso cuando sintió como el niño le respondía el beso, no sabe si es porque cree que es otra persona, pero por todos los santos el cazador tiene un sabor inigualable, el vampiro cuando sintió como el peli plata lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo acercaba mas, decidió pasar su lengua por el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y sorprendentemente le fue concedido.

Así comenzó la danza entre ambas lenguas, una batalla por el domino, pero a la vez sensual, mientras ambos se saboreaban mutuamente y sus labios no se separaban ni un solo segundos, pero después de unos minutos el aire en ambos le fue necesario y solo así se separaron para que sus pulmones se llenara del aire faltante.

Esmeralda y amatista se encontraron en una mirada intensa, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y sus ojos dilatados por deseo.

El rubio iba a volver a acercarse a los labios de Ichiru para volver a besarlo pero el peli plata reacciono y se sonrojo furiosamente, más de lo que ya estaba, pero no dejo que Takuma lo besara.

— Tu… - dijo acusatoriamente.

— Mm… ¿yo qué? – pregunto inocentemente mientras se deleitaba con el hermoso sonrojo del chico debajo de él.

— ¿Cómo que, qué? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— Es que no se qué me quieres decir – murmuro el rubio.

— Estas en mi cama, te metiste en mi cama mientras yo dormía y mas encima estas encima mío y para rematarlo tú… tú me besaste – acuso el peli plata.

— Mm…. Pero si tú me dijiste que me quedara contigo, el estar arriba tuyo bueno no pude resistirme, te veías tan hermoso y lo del beso bueno tú me lo respondiste, así que no veo el problema – dijo inocentemente el rubio.

— Yo no te pedí tal cosa – dijo intentando de recordar pero realmente tenia recuerdos muy vagos pero si, ya recordó que se lo pidió y se volvió a sonrojar – pero yo… ash…- chasqueo la lengua – ya bájate – dijo el cazador.

— ¿Ya recordaste? – pregunto acariciando la mejilla del hermoso chico.

— Sí, sí pero eso no te daba derecho a ponerte encima mío ni a besarme – "_aunque besas deliciosamente bien" _pensó para sí.

— Pero no pude resistirme, eres hermoso – dijo nuevamente el rubio.

— Ya deja de decir eso – pidió sonrojándose nuevamente – bájate – pidió más amable.

— Claro – dijo y beso la mejilla del peli plata pero no hizo ni un ápice de bajarse de Ichiru – ahora me odias más que antes ¿cierto?

— No – expreso con sinceridad – pero no le digas a nadie de lo que paso aquí – dijo algo confundido.

— Está bien – acepto Takuma con un poco de tristeza.

— Es por tu seguridad, no pongas esa cara de neko lastimado, por favor – pidió y acaricio su rostro.

— ¿Mi seguridad? – pregunto algo confundido.

— Sí, y no quiero más pregunta – dijo serio.

— Está bien – acepto el rubio y beso castamente los labios del ángel y luego se bajo del peli plata.

— Me volviste a besar – dijo acusatoriamente.

— Es que eres hermoso y tus labios son muy dulces – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Ya deja de decir eso – gruño parándose de la cama – iré a bañarme y ni se te ocurra meterte en la ducha porque si lo haces te ganas una bala de cazador entre tus cejas y un pasaje al infierno, por cortesía de mi, por pervertido – amenazo.

Takuma trago saliva, esa amenaza parecía muy en serio.

— Mejor voy a ver a Kaname – dijo con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

— Eso está bien – dijo y se metió en el baño y se dejo deslizar por la puerta, por Dios, le gusto tanto ese beso, es como si estuviera enamo… "_No, no, no, eso no puede suceder" _pensó para sí mismo, mejor es bañarse y así despeja su mente.

-.-.-.-

Takuma después de ver a su niño meterse al baño se fue porque si se quedaba, la tentación le iba a ganar, camino con sus dedos en su labios acariciándolos y recordando aquel delicado, tierno, cálido y delicioso beso, ese niño era su ángel personal, aunque es algo gruñón, pero por lo que vio hoy tiene un gran corazón pero lo oculta bajo una capa de hielo y frialdad, pero realmente es una buena persona, un niño tierno y hasta tal vez amable, lo que si no puede negar es que es un niño hermoso con carita de ángel, con unos ojos inigualablemente bellos como dos joyas y que por supuesto besa como los Dioses, hasta se excito con ese simple delicioso y adictivo beso, pero no quiso tentar mas su suerte acariciando aquel hermoso cuerpo.

— Ha… mi ángel plateado es tan kawai – dijo el hermoso rubio y se fue a la residencia de la luna a arreglar su pequeño problema entre sus piernas con una ducha fría.

-.-.-.-

Ichiru salió de su baño después de media hora, al menos el baño lo relajo bastante pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo, tiene que empezar a investigar otra vez pero, maldición no puede dejar de pensar en ese rubio y en esos cálidos labios rosando los suyos, su lengua enredada con la del rubio, peleando por el dominio del beso…

— Hola – saludo una voz ronca a sus espaldas y luego lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrello contra la pared.

— ¿Qué? – Pregunto el peli plata - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

— Eso no importa, ¿Qué haces enamorándote de ese vampiro rubio? – Pregunto apretando el cuello de Ichiru – te recuerdo algo mocoso, tu solo eres una simple herramientas, un títere, no debes tener sentimientos, solo sirves para los trabajos que te dé, tu no debes enamorarte, ¿escuchaste? – Dijo el hombre allí presente – eres un títere sin sentimientos usado solo como una herramienta.

— Suéltame – gruño tratando de respirar.

— Ya lo sabes, esta es solo una advertencia – expreso y luego soltó el cuello de Ichiru y lo tiro al suelo.

— Bastardo – dijo el cazador.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunto.

— Te llame por lo que eres, y deja de ordenarme tú no eres mi jefe – dijo enojado.

— ¿Quieres que le diga Shizuka? – pregunto con una sonrisa – títere sin sentimientos, te puedo reemplazar cuando quiera y lo sabes, obedece lo que te digo, tú no debes enamorarte, o quieres que corra peligro ese rubio o tu hermano – se rio.

— Cállate, yo no estoy enamorado – bufo molesto y miro para otro lado – y si le dices algo a Shizuka sama ella no se enfadara, más bien si yo le digo algo a Shizuka sama tu estas muerto – dijo Ichiru parándose del suelo y tocándose el cuello de seguro va tener marcas – y no me vuelvas a tocar.

— ¿Le dirás a Shizuka que te enamoraste de otro y ella ya no te interesa? – Pregunto aquel hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa – mejor no me tientes mocoso, y recuérdalo, un títere que sirve como herramienta, no eres nada más que eso, adiós ser vivo sin alma– dijo y se fue por la ventana.

— Maldito bastardo juro que te matare – gruño el peli plata apretando los puños, esto era lo último que le faltaba, ¿qué demonios hacia ese bastardo allí?, y ¿Por qué lo estaba observando?

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Está historia continuara...**

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap...

y pos merezco algun **_¿reviews?_**

se que no puse nada de kaname y zero pero... me decidi que este cap tenia que ser mas de takuma e ichiru, pero espero que les guste... al menos zerito salio ¿no? pero prometo que en el siguiente cap, kaname y zero saldran mas lo juro ^^ XD

bueno un besito a todos y cuídense y los quiero mucho

**_¿reviews?_**


	5. DescubriéndoteDescubriendo sentimientos

hola como estan ^^ espero que bien ^^ bueno no se que decirles, espero que les guste el cap, lo hice con mucho cariño y nos leemos gracias por su apoyo ^^ un besito y nos leemos ^^

treasons:Hola que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, me siento muy feliz ^^ pero ichiru es especial y no aceptara que le gusta el rubio jajajaja... bueno un besito y nos leemos ^^

tania56: Hola perdoname por demorarme tanto pero aqui estoy espero que te guste el cap y que estes conforme si no es asi solo dimepara arreglarlo ^^ etto... que mas te peudo decir... que muchas gracias, y nos leemos

vero: no te preocupes por no comentar antes ^^ siempre me siento feliz de recibir tus reviews ^^ eres un amor y aqui estoy con la nuevo cap ^^ un besito y nos leemos ^^ cuidate mucho

ahora si sin nada mas que decir las dejo leer tranquilas ^^

* * *

_No existe nada bueno ni malo; es el pensamiento humano el que lo hace aparecer así. (Williams Shakespeare)_

**~~Aléjate de mí. ~~**

**Capitulo 4: Descubriéndote/Descubriendo sentimientos extraños.**

Ichiru se junto con una "amiga" en el bosque de la academia, tuvo que poner un campo de energía para que nadie sintiera el olor de su amiga y luego tuvo que hacer un hechizo, lo bueno es que todo salió bien, el recibió su información y ella la seguridad para que no le pase nada malo. Ahora solo debe leer ese gran informe, el peli plata suspiro y comenzó a caminar calmadamente a su cuarto, allí era el lugar más seguro para poder leer tranquilo.

Cuando llego a su cuarto bostezo y cerro un ratito sus ojos y luego sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió "sola" y se dejo ver a un joven rubio con gran sonrisa en su rostro que aunque este muchacho no quiso asustar a Ichiru, igual sucedió, y el cazador soltó los informes que tenía en las manos, las hojas quedaron repartidas por todo el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – gruño el peli plata olvidándose de sus informes repartidos en el suelo.

— hola Kiryuu kun – sonrió.

— mm… - Ichiru lo fulmino con la mirada exigiendo una respuesta.

— No tienes que mirarme así – expreso en un puchero – pero soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto – dijo con una gran sonrisa y se tapo los oídos antes de la respuesta de su ángel plateado.

— ¡¿Qué? – pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos por lo sorprendido.

— que seré tu…

— Ya te escuche – le interrumpió en un gruñido – pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunto – tú… tú eres un vampiro, los vampiros se quedan en la residencia de la luna y estudian de noche…

— Sí pero, etto… el director decidió traerme a la clase diurna para demostrar que convivimos en paz y que podemos controlarnos – sonrió – y como yo soy el… mm… más humano o eso dicen me mandaron a mi – expreso sonriendo.

— Ya deja de sonreír – dijo irritado por ver esa hermosa sonrisa – pero… ¿Por qué mi habitación? – Pregunto casi en un puchero – esto es injusto - gruño molesto.

— etto… - a Takuma le escurrió una gota por la cabeza estilo anime disfrutando de ese tierno puchero de su ángel – es que no hay mas cuartos disponibles – dijo seguro de sí mismo.

— El de Zero – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— me matara si me meto hay – expreso con un pequeño temblor.

— ¿y por qué crees que yo no? – pregunto.

— mm… no lo sé – respondió escogiéndose de hombros y se arrodillo para recoger lo que el peli plata traía antes en las mano.

Tomo los papeles y vio el nombre de Shiki, en otra hoja tenía el nombre de Kain y así sucesivamente, varias hojas tenían nombres; era información de cada alumno de la clase nocturna en especial del circulo cercano a Kaname, y claramente también información del líder sangre pura, Kuran Kaname y Yuuki Kuran y también de él.

¿Qué es esto Kiryuu kun? – pregunto.

— Mm… dame eso – expreso Ichiru quitándole todas las hojas a Takuma y entrando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás del.

— ¿estás investigando a la clase nocturna? – Pregunto – ¿o a Kaname? – cuestiono.

— Eso a ti no te importa – dijo mordiéndose los labios.

— claro que me importa, hay tienes información clasificada y prohibida de Kaname, mis amigos y también mía ¿Cómo la conseguiste? Y ¿para que la quieres?

Ichiru solo se quedo en silencio, pensando en que debía hacer ahora, lo que había sucedido era básicamente el peor de los escenarios que podría haberse imaginado, Takuma no debía enterarse de nada, nadie debía hacerlo…

Kiryuu – llamo Takuma serio – sabes que puedo ir a decirle todo a Kaname.

— Pero no lo harás – dijo rápidamente el cazador, no debía permitir que Kaname se entere.

— ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que no lo hare? – Pregunto - ¿o me estas amenazando?

— mira… yo no soy malo, no soy un enemigo de ustedes o eso espero…

— No te comprendo – aseguro Takuma.

— No quiero dañar a Zero, no quiero que nadie inocente salga dañado o muerto – _en especial tú, por eso no preguntes mas por favor, _dijo mentalmente.

— explícate Kiryuu kun – exigió el rubio de ojos verdes, ¿acaso realmente este niño era peligroso? Tal como se lo advirtió Kaname.

— no puedo explicarte nada, yo… yo aun no estoy seguro quien es el malo en esto, solo espero que tu no lo seas – murmuro quedito – si tu ni tus amigos jamás han hecho algo malo no deberían temer, sin embargo si lo han hecho es mejor que me mates ahora – sugirió serio, realmente le estaba dando esa posibilidad a este vampiro y el no se iba a defender, pero ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Acaso siente algo por él? No eso no puede ser ¿verdad?

Takuma se sorprendió completamente, este niño le estaba diciendo que lo matara, ¿era en serio? o ¿era una trampa para matarlo a él? No sabía qué hacer, Cómo saber qué hacer si este niño en verdad le gusta, pero y si sus amigos están en peligro y el ahora tiene la posibilidad de eliminar la amenaza ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿El realmente es capaz de hacerlo? La respuesta es que no, porque él no quiere dañar a ese niño en ningún sentido de la palabra pero…

Ichiru solo observo a Takuma esperando algún tipo de movimiento o alguna señal que le diga que es lo que piensa hacer el rubio, el no se iba a defender si el vampiro quiere matarlo solo aceptara la decisión, para estar seguro de que no se defenderá por instinto, bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, poniendo una cara de neko lastimado aunque esa no era su intención.

Takuma observo al peli plata por unos segundos más, y luego se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, este niño no era malo, como podía serlo si es tan tierno, antes de matarlo prefiere correr el riesgo y dejarlo vivo, pero ahora debería tener un poco más de cuidado y vigilarlo más, tal como le pidió Kaname desde un principio, por algo ahora está en la clase diurna.

El cazador se sorprendió ¿Por qué lo estaba abrazando? ¿Qué significa esto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? – pregunto aun atónito.

— no te matare, confió en que no eres malo y yo ni mis amigos hemos hecho algo de lo que podamos arrepentirnos, así que no tengo motivo para matarte – expreso el rubio acariciando los cabellos plateados – pero te tendré vigilado, sin embargo no le diré a nadie lo que se – expreso Takuma – espero no equivocarme contigo – siseo bajito casi inaudible para un humano.

— ¿Por qué? – fue la única pregunta que pudo hacer el cazador, estaba tan confundido, ¿Por qué este rubio confiaba a tal manera en él? No se supone que ahora que sabe algo de lo que está haciendo, es una amenaza para ellos, en especial para el… ¿Qué es lo que está pensando? ¿Por qué lo abraza? Tal vez es una trampa, pero le gusta esta sensación. Casi por inercia abrazo al rubio y se relajo unos minutos en esos cálidos y seguros brazos.

-0-

Zero Kiryuu está afuera de la residencia de la luna debatiéndose entre tocar, entrar sin aviso, o entrar por la ventana como romeo y Julieta, o simplemente irse corriendo a su cuarto como un vil cobarde; el cazador suspiro y tomo el valor de tocar, aunque la idea de entrar sin aviso le tentaba de sobre manera, para ver esa cara de Aido haciendo un puchero diciéndole cosas con una indignación notable, el peli plata sonrió y toco la puerta.

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato dejándose ver a una chica de cabello corto y de tonalidad morado, la vampira tenía una expresión seria y fría pero que cuando vio a quien tocaba se suavizo un poco, y le hizo una leve reverencia al peli plata, ella era la única junto con Takuma que sabían la relación amorosa entre Kaname y Zero.

— El amo Kaname lo está esperando Zero sama – aseguro la chica sin expresión alguna, haciéndose a un lado para que el cazador pasara a la residencia.

Zero pasó algo sigiloso mirando para todos lados pero no había ningún otro chupasangre, así que no podrá ver la cara de indignación del estu… de Hanabusa, solo suspiro en signo de rendición. Comenzó a caminar detrás de Seiren hacia la habitación de Kaname, cuando llegaron allí el peli plata se detuvo porque la chica lo hizo, esta toco la puerta y en cuestión de segundos el castaño la abrió.

— señor Kaname, Zero sama a llegado – informo.

— Gracias Seiren – expreso Kaname con media sonrisa – puedes retirarte.

— si señor – dijo Seiren desapareciendo del lugar.

— Hola – saludo Zero.

— Zero – sonrió Kaname y lo jalo al cuarto y lo acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo - ¿Cómo estas mi pequeño? – pregunto.

— Estoy bien – expreso Zero sonrojado - ¿Cómo estas tu? – pregunto.

— Bien Zeth – sonrió el castaño y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios – echándote de menos.

— bakka – dijo el cazador sonrojado besándolo castamente – ¿Dónde están los demás chupasangre? – cuestiono curioso.

— Shiki debe estar durmiendo, Rima y Ruka hablando en su cuarto, y Aido junto con Kain ocupados haciendo sus cosas – expreso besando el cuello de su amante.

— ¿sus cosas? – pregunto confundido, suspirando pesadamente, ante el beso en su cuello.

— si ya sabes, cosas que las parejas hacen desnudos y en una cama, o en un baño, o cocina o…

— Ya entendí – gruño completamente rojo – no tenias que darme tanto detalle, estúpido chupasangre pervertido.

Kaname no puedo reprimir una pequeña pero armónica risa, Zero siempre era tan tierno e inocente que le daban ganas de… Dios tantas cosas indecentes, sin embargo aunque le haga todas esas cosas su niño seguirá con esa inocencia y por eso lo ama con toda su alma.

— te ves lindo sonrojado – expreso Kaname, besando con amor lo mejillas de su cazador.

— bakka – fue todo lo que dijo Zero cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía de su amante – ¿apropósito donde está Ichijou? – pregunto curioso.

Kaname se tenso de inmediato, ahora que hacia si le decía que mando a Takuma a la clase diurna, vigilar a su hermano y mas encima se quedara en la habitación de ese mocoso, seguro su Zero se enojara y lo querrá matar.

— Kaname – murmuro el peli plata algo sigiloso.

— Promete no enojarte – pidió.

— ¿Por qué me debo enojar? – Pregunto – ¿Qué hiciste Kaname Kuran?

— Takuma está en la clase diurna – confeso - …

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – cuestiono desconfiado.

— Una nueva forma de… demostrar que podemos vivir en paz sin atacar humanos - expreso el castaño.

Zero solo enarco una ceja en son de una explicación más completa, sabe que Kaname le oculta algo y quiere la verdad ahora.

Kaname suspiro resignado, Zero lo conocía bastante bien y sabe cuando le oculta algo.

— Bien – acepto el sangre pura separándose de Zero, caminando hacia su sillón de cuero y se sentó en el – toma asiento – pidió el castaño.

Zero lo miro con algo de desconfianza pero se sentó en la cama observando los leves gestos del rostro de Kaname.

— Empieza Kaname – pidió cruzándose de brazos.

— Eres tan endemoniadamente manipulador.

— No lo soy Kaname, tu lo eres, pero esta vez no me cambiar el tema, dime la verdadera razón por la que Ichijou está en la clase diurna – exigió el peli plata.

— Zero – suspiro el presidente de la clase nocturna – porque tienes que ser tan listo – reprocho – lo que te dije hace rato es verdad, está en la clase diurna para demostrar la convivencia sana y en paz entre vampiros y humanos, Takuma es el más humano de nosotros y es mi mano derecha por eso salió elegido – expreso pero Zero le arqueo una ceja para que siguiera – y también para cuidarte y vigilar a tu hermano – continuo

— ¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendido - ¿vigilarlo? – cuestiono.

— Si vigilarlo, sabes que no confió en el – murmuro.

— Pero Kaname – protesto frunciendo el ceño – Ichiru no es una amenaza.

— No lo sabes Zero – aseguro el castaño.

— Kaname, Ichiru no es una amenaza que debas vigilar – afirmo.

— Zero, tu hermano es completamente una amenaza, te recuerdo que traiciono a tu familia y a ti, sin importarle nada – expreso el sangre pura con tranquilidad.

Zero solo bufo por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Con quién se está quedando? – pregunto serio.

— No te enojes, solo es una precaución – aseguro el castaño.

— Kaname, ¿con quién se está quedando? – cuestiono.

— Con tu gemelo – respondió parándose del sillón y comenzó a acercarse al peli plata.

— ¿Con Ichiru? – pregunto apretando los puños para controlar su enojo.

— Zero es porque Ichiru es un cazador si Takuma se sale de control…

— Atacara a mi hermano – le interrumpió – eso es lo que quieres ¿quieres que Ichiru muera? – Pregunto – lo recupere hace poco – murmuro – si le pasa algo por culpa de Ichijou te aseguro que morirá en ese instante – gruño mostrando sus colmillos.

— ¿Y que querías? ¿Qué lo pusiera contigo? – Pregunto – tú me matarías si hiciera eso.

— Solo recuerda lo que dije, le pasa algo a mi hermano e Ichijou muere…

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? – pregunto dejando de acercarse a Zero y aseverando su mirada.

— Porque es mi gemelo, lleva mi sangre, aunque me traicione mil veces, seguiré protegiéndole y queriéndole – aseguro el peli plata.

Kaname suavizo la mirada y se acerco a velocidad vampírica a Zero para abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Lo siento – se disculpo – comprendo tu punto, te aseguro que Takuma no le hará nada, tiene como misión protegerlo y vigilarlo –expreso el castaño.

— Mm… - Zero abrazo al castaño – eso espero – murmuro quedito – Takuma tiene cara de pervertido – comento.

— Em… - a Kaname le salió una gota estilo anime por la nuca – no es un pervertido – le aseguro.

— Mm… el viejo loco… digo el director apoyo tu idea ¿verdad? – pregunto.

— Si ambos coincidimos que Takuma es uno de los que tiene más control sobre su sed – puntualizo.

— ¿Sabe que vigila a Ichiru? – pregunto.

— No, no lo sabe – aseguro.

Zero solo suspiro y abrazo mas a Kaname, no sabe cómo es que su amante siempre logra calmarlo, tal vez ese abrazo cálido, o la manera suave con la que le habla, o simplemente su olor, o quizás todo junto, solo sabe que su castaño es el único que logra esa reacción en el, bueno el sangre pura es el único que logra muchas cosas en el.

— Te amo Zero – expreso el castaño con sinceridad, solo el sabia cuanto amor tenia destinado para su hermoso cazador, que sería todo, su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo, Zero tiene todo de él y el peli plata sabe que tiene muchas cosas de él y lo mejor es que su ex humano es tan puro e inocente que jamás lo usara en su contra o de alguna manera de dañarlo.

— sabes que yo también – murmuro el cazador y abrazo mas fuerte al presidente de la clase nocturna – ¿puedo dormir hoy contigo? –cuestiono sonrojado aunque no estaba pensando en nada de _"eso"_

— sabes que si amor, tu puedes dormir siempre aquí conmigo – ronroneo cerca de su oído chupando el lóbulo de la oreja.

— pe… pero yo… - dijo rojo y suspirando pesadamente – nada de sexo – murmuro atropelladamente.

— claro amor, solo dormiremos, hablaremos y estaremos en los brazos del otro, le aseguro con una sonrisa – tal como lo hacíamos antes.

-0-

**Días Después.**

Ichiru se está observando al espejo, tocándose los notorios hematomas en su cuello, por culpa de ese bastardo, le duele de sobremanera y lo peor es que tenía que tener cuidado con Takuma para que no los viera.

El peli plata suspiro y se seco su cabello, para después dejar la pequeña toalla colgada en un perchero y el dirigirse a la puerta del baño saliendo de la habitación con solo una toalla, que envolvía juguetonamente sus caderas, el cazador avanzo por su cuarto sin percatarse que alguien lo miraba embobado. El niño de ojos violetas avanzo hasta su closet y comenzó a buscar ropa cuando unos brazos lo atraparon por la cintura apegándolo a un cuerpo bien formado.

— ¿Qué demonios? – pregunto el cazador luchando por soltarse.

— Me estas provocando pequeño – ronroneo una voz suave en su oído.

— Mm… ¿Takuma? – pregunto y se relajo un poco – suéltame – pidió.

— No quiero – dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto – pensé que a esta hora te ibas a no sé donde – murmuro.

— Hoy decidí volver temprano y me encontré con una gran vista – dijo sensualmente.

— Ya suéltame – pidió sonrojado y se movió de tal manera que dejo su cuello al descubierto.

— ¿Quién te hizo eso? – pregunto repentinamente serio y furioso, ¿Quién se había atrevido a dañar a su ángel?

Ichiru se sorprendió y palideció de inmediato, se había olvidado de sus hematomas y se descuido demasiado, ¿cómo es que baja tanto sus defensas con este vampiro?

— No es nada – expreso moviéndose para ocultar la piel dañada con su cabello.

— Kiryuu – expreso Takuma y como pudo acostó al peli plata en la cama y se le subió encima atrapando las manos del cazador con las suyas – no me digas que no es nada – casi gruño – tienes hematomas de unas manos en tu cuello ¿Quién fue? – pregunto.

— Nadie que conozcas, no es nada – murmuro – solo fue una pelea – dijo tranquilo.

— Mmm… - Takuma solo le observo – ¿te duele? – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación

— No tanto – contesto – ahora bájate debo vestirme y… - Ichiru se quedo en silencio ante las acciones del rubio ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Takuma ignoro completamente las palabras de Ichiru y en vez de soltarlo lo aprisiono mejor en la cama y acerco su rostro al cuello del peli plata específicamente en donde está la piel dañada, la beso con delicadeza y la lamio cada uno de los hematomas.

El cazador suspiro pesadamente, sabía que debía luchar y estar asustado, que un vampiro te aprisione a la cama y lo peor que se acerque a tu cuello, solo puede significar una cosa y eso es que quiere sangre, pero con Takuma no se siente amenazado, aunque le este lamiendo la piel no siente la necesidad de atacar para defenderse, pero demonios, ¿desde cuándo le dice tan confiadamente por su nombre?

— ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el peli plata sin resistirse.

— Nada malo Kiryuu kun – expreso besando nuevamente los moretones que manchaban la hermosa piel de su niño.

— Deja de hacer eso – pidió con voz suave, su cuerpo está reaccionando ante esos dulces besos en su cuello, maldición realmente le gustaban y no quiere que pare.

— Solo estoy sanando los hematomas – comento levantando la cabeza para ver el rostro de su ángel y quedo maravillado ante ese hermoso rostro sonrojado y ante esa suave y cálida mirada que generalmente es fría e inexpresiva, pero lo que más le gusto fue esos hermosos labios entre abiertos con su respiración irregular, Dios era la imagen de la tentación encarnada.

Ichiru solo podía recordar que debía respirar, sus ojos se perdieron en esa intensa mirada del vampiro que esta sobre su persona, no podía creer que esos ojos verdes esmeraldas sean tan hermosos quiere sentir esos ojos sobre si toda la vida, en este momento se siente tan afortunado, esos ojos solo lo ven a él, eso lo hace tan feliz, aunque intenta negarlo y no lo reconocerá abiertamente, no debe arriesgarlo de esa manera.

Takuma se mordió los labios, aun impactado por la belleza de ese ser, de su ángel, por Dios en verdad parecía alguien celestial, casi por inercia se acerco lentamente al rostro del pequeño y sus labios se rosaron en un mágico contacto que lentamente comenzaba a ser más profundo y pasional, la lengua del mayor se paseo por el labio inferior del menor quien algo titubeante le cedió el paso y así ambas lenguas jugaron con la otra en una danza sensual donde ambos con aquel hermoso contacto demostraban unos bellos sentimientos desconocidos pero maravillosos.

Sus labios están moviéndose al compas, mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban, parecía como si se fundieran el uno con el otro, ambos cuerpo se amoldaban a la perfección como si estuvieran hecho para estar junto al otro, tal como sus labios, _destinados para estar juntos_.

Takuma soltó las manos del peli plata y llevo las suyas al cuerpo del menor acariciándolo con ternura tratando de recordar la suavidad de esa cálida y deliciosa piel, mientras sus caderas por inercia comenzaron a moverse o más bien a frotarse con la de su ángel plateado, logrando que rompieran el beso para reproducir suaves gemidos de placer.

Ichiru solo disfrutaba de esa hermosa sensación en su interior, no sabía bien que era pero es tan satisfactoria que… Dios, siente su cuerpo en un mar de sensaciones maravillosas pero desconocías, solo se deja llevar y aunque quiera parar de tener tan cerca a ese rubio de su cuerpo, no funcionaria porque su cuerpo está actuando por sí mismo sin autorización alguna de su cerebro, Takuma es como una droga que le hace actuar y pensar de manera insólita.

— Ahh~~ - gimió bajito el peli plata – Takuma – jadeo con voz endemoniadamente sensual.

Takuma solo se sobre excito de sobre manera al escuchar esos hermosos gemidos de la boca de su niño, por Dios Kiryuu es tan hermoso y celestial…

Toc… toc… toc… aquellos suaves sonidos provenientes de la puerta de la habitación inundaron el cuarto sobresaltando un poco a la pareja.

— Ichiru – kun, la cena esta lista – se escucho la alegre voz del director - ¿Ichiru kun? – pregunto al no recibir respuesta.

Ichiru se sobresalto y el razonamiento que se había perdido hace solo unos momentos volvió haciendo que el cazador se asuste un poco por su propio comportamiento, estaba besando y… haciendo otras cosas más a Takuma, por Dios santo, pero realmente le gusto… pero no debe pensar eso ahora, luego se atormentara con lo recién sucedido.

— Bájate – pidió bajito para que Cross no lo escuchara.

Takuma sonrió con algo de malicia y roso más sus caderas contra las de Ichiru y llevo su boca al pezón del menor chupándolo con gula.

— Ahhh… - gimió sonoramente el menor y llevo rápidamente una de sus manos a la boca, para acallar sus gemidos.

— ¿Ichiru kun? – Pregunto Cross - ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

— Estoy… bien – dijo rápidamente intentando mantener su voz controlada, ese maldito rubio lo está haciendo apropósito – bajo en unos minutos director – expreso el menor.

— Mm… está bien – dijo el director un poco preocupado – ¿Takuma kun está contigo? – cuestiono.

— Se está bañando – se apresuro a decir, enredando una de sus manos en el cabello del rubio para tirarlo y así separarlo de su pezón.

— Aush – se quejo bajito y miro al peli plata interrogante.

— Ok los espero abajo – expreso el ex cazador legendario y se fue del lugar.

— ¿Eres un idiota? – pregunto Ichiru frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— No, claro que no – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

— Mm… ¿te estás burlando de mi? – pregunto pegándole en el pecho.

— Claro que no mi niño – dijo abrazándolo – lo siento, solo pensé que sería divertido – comento y le acaricio el cabello.

— Tú te aprovechas de mi – comento en un bufido.

— ¿En serio? – Pregunto afligido – yo en verdad no quería aprovecharme de ti, lo siento mucho – se disculpo culpable.

— Solo fue un comentario, no te pongas así –pidió – no es verdad, no te estás aprovechando de mi – dijo sintiendo esa extraña necesidad de calmarlo, no quería ver esa mirada triste – calma – comento besándolo castamente en los labios.

Takuma se sorprendió por leves segundo pero respondió el beso y lo volvió más profundo, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire y se tuvieron que separar.

— Gracias – dijo Takuma acariciando esas mejillas sonrojadas.

— Uhm… - Ichiru solo observo los ojos verdes del vampiro – ¿ahora te puedes bajar? – pregunto.

— Claro – dijo bajándose de encima de su ángel - ¿te espero? – pregunto.

— Mm… - Ichiru sonrió con malicia y se paró de la cama tomo un vaso con agua que siempre mantiene en su mesita de noche y se lo tiro encima al rubio.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto asombrado y parpadeando un par de veces.

— le dije a Cross – san que te estabas bañando, así que como mínimo debes tener el cabello mojado – expreso con una sonrisa divertida.

— Uhm… eres malo conmigo – expreso en un puchero – me hubieras dicho y yo me mojo el cabello y así no termino todo empapado.

— No seas exagerado solo fue un poquito de agua, a poco te oxidaras – comento en son de broma – aparte así no hubiera sido divertido – sonrió – y yo quiero que te saques la ropa porque es mi turno de verte desnudo – expreso sonrojado a más no poder.

— Me lo hubieras dicho y yo me desnudo de una forma especial solo para ti – dijo sensualmente guiñándole un ojo.

— Pervertido – expreso y se dirigió a su closet para sacar ropa y ponérsela, saco unos bóxer rojos, unos jeans clásicos y una playera de mangas largar de color blanca con unas letras negras, se vistió con rapidez y cuando estuvo listo, saco un pañuelo de cuadrados blancos y negros y se lo puso en el cuello.

— Hermoso – ronroneo el rubio en el oído de cazador – ahora entiendo porque siempre llevas algo en el cuello.

— Ya desvístete y cámbiate ropa, nos están esperando – comento.

— Si mi hermoso general – se burlo el vampiro sacándose la ropa a velocidad vampírica y luego comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse con lentitud.

Ichiru trago saliva tratando de no mostrar ningún tipo de reacción aparte ya lo ha visto así, ósea no es que lo espié o algo así, pero siempre sale con solo una toalla en sus caderas del baño.

— Ya ponte ropa – pidió.

— Es que no tengo nada informal – comento.

— Mm… - Ichiru hizo memoria y recordó lo bien vestido que siempre esta – si quieres te empresto ropa – comento y comenzó a buscar, una playera de color verde y un suéter de color verde olivo con cuello alto pero con cierre y unos jeans color negro – prueba esto – pidió el peli plata.

— Gracias Ic… Kiryuu – kun – expreso vistiéndose con rapidez aspirando el delicioso olor de su ángel en la ropa.

— ¿Por qué no me dices Ichiru si ya sabes mi nombre? – pregunto.

— Porque tú no me has dicho que te diga así – respondió con seguridad.

— Uhm… - Ichiru intento suprimir una sonrisa que insistía en posarse en sus labios – puedes llamarme Ichiru – comento – te vez bien así – lo alago – vamos, estamos atrasados.

— Gracias – agradeció tanto por la ropa como por dejarle decirle Ichiru – Ichiru kun – termino su frase tomando la mano del cazador saliendo de la habitación para ir a comer.

**Fin de capitulo.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado espero sus

_**¿reviews?**_


	6. Solo basta una mirada

hola a todas las que leen mi fic :D como me decidi subir el cap de aprendiendo a conocerte dije bueno este tambien lo subo para las personas que lo estan esperando jeje... despues de todo no puedo dejarlas asi como asi, aparte este es uno de mis fic favoritos porque es de takuma ichiru y como ya saben es mi pareja favorita XD bueno primero que nada perdon por no estar actualizando tan seguido como antes pero las ideas realmente no fluyen y la u me tiene casi estresada XD bueno ya sali de vacacione spero aun no se si reprobe dos ramos u.u en fin... mejor las dejo para que puedan leer,

les doy gracias a las personas que leen mi fic y a las que me dejan reviews tambien muchas gracias, hoy no contestare sus comentarios asi que perdon pero solo les digo muchas gracias por comentar las quiero un beso y a leer

* * *

**~~Aléjate de mi ~~**

**Capitulo 5: Solo basta una mirada.**

_En aquella noche fría, con la soledad en mi corazón creciendo cada vez más, día tras día, tú fuiste la que me abriste los ojos, la que me vio como alguien por primera vez en todos esos años de vida; en aquella noche cuando aquellos pétalos de cerezos me envolvían con ese delicioso olor; allí estabas tú hermosamente sentada sobre ese gran árbol de cerezos, llorando, esas lagrimas osaban tocar tu bello y delicado rostro._

_Sé que tú eres una vampiresa, una sangre pura, lo sé porque mi hermano en su momento me lo dijo, tu siendo una sangre pura y yo soy hijo de los grandes cazadores Kiryuu, tú fuiste la que viste la tristeza de mi corazón, incluso antes que yo me diera cuenta, extrañamente tú me conocías más de lo que deberías, o debe ser porque ambos sufríamos de tal manera que nos complementamos… aun recuerdo tus palabras._

— _ha pasado de nuevo – tu delicada y suave voz llego a mis tímpanos, pero yo solo pude responder._

— _¿Por qué esta llorando en un lugar como ese? ¿Le ha pasado algo triste?– pregunte con aquella curiosidad típica de un niño de mi edad._

— _lo mismo te digo… ¿por qué estás llorando? – me preguntaste mirándome directamente a los ojos, con aquella mirada tan… tuya._

_Yo quede sorprendido ante aquella pregunta, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, y más bien yo no estaba llorando pero tú no viste mis ojos, viste mucho mas allá, viste mi corazón, el si estaba llorando por la soledad que sentía, pero en ese momento no lo comprendí y solo lleve mi mano a mi mejilla izquierda cerca del ojo, tocándola sin sentir las lagrimas correr pero solo pasaron unos segundos y ya estaba llorando. Si justo en ese momento me di cuenta que debía ir contigo, así fue como te conocí, así fue como mi corazón y mi ser salió de la soledad que se había consumido mi alma._

-.-

_Normal_

Un hermoso rubio de ojos verdes está sentado en su cama con un manga entre sus manos supuestamente leyéndolo pero realmente está más pendiente del hermoso ángel que esta acostado en la cama que le corresponde, con unas hojas sobre su pecho que solo hace tres minutos atrás estaba leyendo, pero ahora no, en este momento está como perdido en sus pensamientos; como le gustaría saber que piensa y algo más importante estar en ellos.

— ¿Qué me miras? – Pregunto Ichiru – pensé que estabas leyendo ese manga pervertido – murmuro.

— No es pervertido – expreso Takuma de una forma infantil.

— Sabes que si lo es, cuando lo vi quede en shock – dijo sonrojado.

— Eso te pasa por ver mis cosas a escondidas – comento Takuma con una gran sonrisa.

— No te creas tan importante, so… solo lo vi por… porque tenía curiosidad, de… de eso que… tanto lees… - dijo inflando sus mejillas y poniéndose rojo.

— Sabes que es porque te importo – ronroneo usando su velocidad vampírica y posicionándose sobre Ichiru.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre terminas sobre mi? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Takuma no respondió, solo le sonrió y luego atrapo los labios dulces y cálidos de su pequeño con los suyos en un beso delicado y amoroso que poco a poco se volvió más profundo por parte de los dos.

El cazador no sabía cómo era que siempre terminaba así, justo en esta posición con aquel rubio y lo peor de todo es que lo disfruta, le complace la cercanía, le encanta esos deliciosos besos y en especial cuando explora su boca con aquella deleitante, cálida, dulce y húmeda lengua, y aun más cuándo se enreda con la suya…

El peli plata llevo sus manos al suave cabello rubio de Takuma, acariciándolo para después enredar sus dedos en aquellas hebras doradas, atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo, logrando que el beso se profundizara y que sus cuerpos se juntaran mas, si es que eso era posible, pero él en este momento desea fundirse con aquel cálido cuerpo del vampiro, con la esencia de ese ser, como todo lo que se relacione a él.

Takuma solo respondía feliz el beso, esto cada vez se hacía más frecuente y su ichi ahora le responde sin negarse o hacer algún tipo de show, ahora incluso lo abraza y la da pequeñas caricias, así que definitivamente esa relación está avanzando y avanzando muy bien y para su bien.

Ambos se separaron en busca de aire, tomando una gran bocanada, llenando sus pulmones del oxigeno que necesitaban. Se miraron a los ojos, Takuma sonriendo e Ichiru haciendo una extraña mueca que rápidamente se transformo en una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando los cabellos de Takuma, le encantaban porque eran muy suavecitos y tenían un olor rico.

Los dos se siguieron mirando a los ojos, amatista y esmeralda, parecían que se fusionaban se fundían en esas cálidas miradas, lentamente ambos al mismo tiempo se acercaron y comenzaron con un nuevo contacto de labios cálidos y dulces, que cada vez al igual que el anterior se volvía más pasional y lujurioso.

-o-

Zero está sentando en el sofá de la sala de estar viendo un programa de televisión para ser más preciso "criminal mind" está atento al caso que estaban pasando, ya que es un episodio de estreno.

— Zero – llamo Yagari había llegado solo hace unos días atrás, porque se había enterado que Ichiru había regresado y quiere mantenerlo vigilado, es lo mejor.

— ¿Mm? – pregunto el menor cada vez mas concentrado en la televisión.

— Ve a avisarle a tu hermano y al chupasangre que la comida esta lista – ordeno.

Zero solo asintió sin poner atención realmente a lo que Yagari le decía, solo veía como hocht y los demás acertaban al perfil del asesino y se pregunta cómo es que lo hacen.

— Zero ahora – ordeno Yagari.

— Pero… - protesto pero al ver la mirada de Yagari solo suspiro y se paro del sofá encaminándose enfurecido y murmurando maldiciones hasta la habitación de Ichiru.

En el momento que llego a las afuera de la habitación comenzó a abrir la puerta con lentitud

Ichiru – llamo antes de entrar a la habitación – la comi… uhm – Zero quedo mirando algo desconfiado la escena, ese chupasangre rubio estaba sentado en el suelo e Ichiru en la cama enfrente de Takuma y ocultando su rostro, el vampiro parecía como si lo hubieran empujado - ¿Qué hacían? – pregunto mirando a la sanguijuela amigo de Kaname.

— Na… nada her… Zero – expreso el peli plata nervioso - ¿a qué venias a mi cuarto? – pregunto inquieto y sin levantar la vista-

— La comida esta lista – comento.

— Ok – respondió el menor.

— Bajamos en un momento Ze… Kiryuu – kun – expreso Takuma parándose del suelo con una sonrisa.

— Uhm… ok – murmuro desconfiado y decidió bajar porque el capítulo de su serie estaba por terminar y realmente esta buena y quiere saber en que quedara.

Ichiru espero hasta que Zero se fue de allí y solo así pudo respirar tranquilo, casi los pilla en una situación bastante comprometedora, como diablos deja que ese rubio estúpido se acerque tanto a él, esto no está bien.

— Te pusiste nervioso – se rio un poco el rubio.

— Tonto – le gruño - ¿te empuje muy fuerte? – pregunto preocupado y luego se golpeo mentalmente porque tuvo que sonar tan preocupado.

— Estoy bien – le aseguro acariciando su mejilla sonrojada, con sus dedos, como si estuviera delineando aquella hermosa piel.

— Vamos a comer – dijo aun mas rojo de lo que de por si estaba y se paró de la cama, recriminándose mentalmente, está dejando que ese rubio se acerque demasiado a él, pero es que es tan tierno, lo trata de una manera especial que nunca nadie lo ha hecho, es imposible cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

— Por supuesto – acepto Takuma y se acerco a Ichiru robándole un beso y luego le sonrió complacido.

-.-

Kaname llego a la casa de Cross porque este le invito a cenar, si bien sabe que Yuuki se fue a la casa de Yori a estudiar el decidió ir igual, era una buena excusa para ver a Zero, a su hermoso cazador de cabello plateado y hermosos ojos color amatista.

Cuando estuvo al fin en la casa de Cross, fue directo a la sala de estar, un lugar hermosamente decorado y bien iluminado, había un mueble que mantenía un equipo de música, en otro lado había mesitas pequeñas donde tiene plantas de interior, un poco mas allá hay un juego de sillones blanco y enfrente del sillón grande esta el plasma de 32 pulgadas, y en ese sofá esta sentado su hermoso niño pendiente de la televisión, esa era una imagen tan tierna para el castaño.

— Zero – llamo el purasangre acercándose al peli plata y besándolo de improviso, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— Mm… ¿Kaname? – pregunto cuándo recupero el aire del beso, la pregunta era algo tonta quien más podría besarle así.

— Hola amor – le saludo con una sonrisa.

— Kana ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono mirando para todos lados, asegurándose que nadie los viera.

— Vine a comer – respondió con honestidad – y quería verte, no podía rechazar una propuesta así – ronroneo y le beso apasionadamente.

Zero paso sus brazos por el cuello de Kaname y llevo una de sus manos a los sedosos cabellos castaños enredando sus dedos en él, y comenzó a responder el beso lo mejor que podía, había echado de menos esos deliciosos contactos de labios que solo Kaname sabe darle.

— Kaname – se escucho una voz alegre acercándose a la sala de estar.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron con cierta intransigencia, querían seguir besándose y recuperar el tiempo perdido pero saben que no es posible ahora, solo suspiraron resignados y se miraron a los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kuran? – pregunto el peli plata en su estilo gruñón, empezando así con su actuación.

— Que educación Kiryuu – exclamo con arrogancia el castaño.

— No tengo porque mostrar educación por un chupasangre como tú – le escupió las palabras en la cara.

— Oh, Zerorin trata bien a Kaname chan – pidió el director entrando a la sala de estar.

— Tsk – el peli plata chasqueo los dientes – ¿es que no entiendes que no soporto a los chupasangres? – pregunto en un bufido y salió de la sala de estar.

— Perdónalo Kaname chan – pidió el director de forma infantil.

— No se preocupe Cross san, ya me acostumbre a lo poco sociable que es Kiryuu – aseguro el castaño con su sonrisa de superioridad – muchas gracias por la invitación – agradeció y camino junto a Kaien hasta el comedor.

-.-

En el comedor se encuentra Zero, Ichiru y Takuma quienes están sentados en una mesa para seis personas, que tiene puesto un mantel blanco, el peli plata menor está sentado al lado del rubio, y el mayor de los gemelos está al frente de su hermano.

Zero está perdido en sus pensamientos, el ocupante de ellos es el castaño, realmente se enamoro de un chupasangre pero, es que Kaname es tan especial y tierno con él, como no gustarle, hay algo en su amante que lo llama y no es la sangre, es algo más poderoso, mucho más poderoso, su alma lo llama, y cuando esta cerca del su corazón se acelera, hasta el punto de pensar que se le saldrá del pecho, y aunque al principio eso lo asustaba, ahora no, ahora hasta le gusta esa sensación.

— ¿Quién cocino? – pregunto el cazador menor al ver a su hermano perdido en sus pensamientos, la verdad hablo porque quería escuchar la voz de Zero, entre ellos nunca se hablan a no ser que sea necesario, pero una conversación trivial no haría mal ¿verdad?

El cazador convertido en vampiro se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que su gemelo le habla a él, normalmente nunca le habla y con suerte lo mira.

— Yagari y yo – respondió el mayor de los peli plata.

— Menos mal, porque si Cross cocina todos terminamos enfermos o en la morgue– comento Ichiru.

— Si tienes razón – menciono Zero sonriendo levemente para Ichiru – es bueno que prefieras mi comida.

— Es que cocinas… - se tuvo que callar en el momento que vio a Kaname Kuran entrar junto con Cross.

Takuma miro a Ichiru y le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa, dándole un apretón y luego la soltó y se paró de su silla para hacer una reverencia a Kaname.

— Buenas tardes Kaname sama – expreso con respeto.

— Hola Takuma – saludo con amabilidad – siéntate – pidió – buenas tardes Kiryuu – expreso mirando a Ichiru.

— Gracias – murmuro Takuma y se sentó.

— Hola – respondió con recelo el menor de los gemelos y miro para otro lado.

Kaname solo observo a Ichiru unos segundos, realmente no podía confiar en él pero dejando eso de lado, definitivamente se parecía a su Zero y no solo físicamente si no que sicológicamente y en personalidad, si que se parecían, su cazador lo trataba de la misma forma que ahora lo hace el peli plata menor, con indiferencia, y frialdad, son de cierta forma lindos recuerdos.

— Deberíamos empezar a comer – murmuro Ichiru – tengo hambre - comento.

Yagari apareció con algunas cosas para comer después de preparar la mesa, todos se sentaron, Kaname al lado de Zero, Cross en una punta de la mesa y Yagari en la otra, con lentitud todos comenzaron a comer primero en silencio y luego comenzó una conversación superficial pero bastante amena.

El castaño opinaba sobre la mayoría de lo que hablaban los presentes, pero el realmente solo está pendiente del ser que tiene a su lado, solo Zero se lleva todos sus pensamientos.

Kaname con una pisca de maldad llevo su mano izquierda a la pierna de su peli plata, dando pequeñas caricias, y luego con lentitud comenzó a subirla hasta la hombría del cazador y empezó a acariciarlo con lujuria, quería llevar su mano por debajo de la ropa pero, de seguro ahí Zero si que lo mata, así que solo se conformara con esto.

Zero comía tranquilamente cuando sintió una mano en su pierna dando caricias y solo pudo sonreír, sin pensar lo que luego sucedería, comenzó a sentir como esa mano subía con lentitud y termino por posarse en su entrepierna, acariciando su miembro con lujuria y sensualidad, ante aquello no pudo evitar ahogarse con el pedazo de carne que se había echado a la boca hace no mucho, empezó a toser y golpearse el pecho para intentar pasar la carne, pero no funcionaba, luego de varios intentos y de tomar agua, al fin la carne paso por su garganta hasta su estomago y pudo respirar tranquilo, realmente creyó que ese pedazo de carne asesino lo iba a matar, gracias a Dios no fue así.

— ¿Zero? – pregunto Yagari interrogante.

— Lo siento, me ahogue – murmuro sonrojado.

— Ten más cuidado, come despacio y mastica bien – le dijo Yagari en un regaño.

— Si – acepto Zero asintiendo, iba a matar a Kaname cuando estuvieran a solas.

Kaname saco la mano de la entrepierna de Zero y tuvo que aguantarse la risa o su peli plata luego lo mataría eso era seguro.

Ichiru miro a su gemelo confundido, intentando descubrir que pensaba pero luego negó lentamente con la cabeza, a él no debería importarle que piensa Zero, ellos ya no son hermanos, debe alejarse si no quiere dañarlo.

Takuma tuvo una vaga idea de lo que paso y suprimió una sonrisa cómplice, eso realmente fue divertido, pero si sonríe más de lo que debe Zero no durara en meterle una bala de la bloody rose entre sus cejas.

Después del pequeño incidente de Zero nadie toco el tema y siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, la comida y el ambiente fue cómodo y sin problemas; luego de comer todos se pararon de la mesa.

Ichiru se fue a su cuarto, mirando, hacia atrás para ver si Takuma lo seguía pero no fue así y se sintió un poco decepcionado sin embargo lo disimuló bien y siguió caminando.

Zero se paró de la mesa y miro a Kaname dándole a entender que lo espera en su habitación, cuando supo que el castaño le entendió se fue dejando solos a su amante con el chupasangre rubio, porque Cross con Yagari se habían ido a la cocina.

Takuma le sonrió a su amigo como siempre lo hacía, no tenía que levantar ninguna sospecha, ósea no es que esté haciendo algo malo, pero le prometió a Ichiru que no le diría nada a Kaname.

— ¿Qué has averiguado Takuma? – pregunto Kaname, decidió ir directo al grano.

— Mm…. Pues nada – murmuro – Kiryuu –kun es muy cuidadoso y no me deja acercarme a sus cosas, a todo le pone un hechizo de cazador, lo siento – se disculpo el rubio.

— Mm… ¿pero has visto algo raro o que quiera dañar a Zero?- pregunto.

— Realmente no creo que quiera dañarlo – aseguro – creo que hasta lo quiere proteger, pero puede ser imaginación mía – comento el rubio mirando a su amigo.

— Ya veo – suspiro el castaño – Takuma cuida a Zero y gánate la confianza de Kiryuu – pidió – confió en ti.

— Lo sé Kaname. No te defraudare, no dañaran a Zero, yo lo protegeré, pero recuerda que me gusta Kiryuu.

— Lo sé, pero aun así confió en ti, no te estoy pidiendo que lo dañes o algo así, solo no dejes que dañe a mi Zero – pidió el vampiro de raza pura.

— No te preocupes – murmuro Takuma – Ichiru no dañara a Zero.

— Gracias –agradeció y le puso una de sus manso en el hombro del rubio – luego nos vemos – murmuro y se fue a la habitación de Zero.

— Lo siento Kaname, pero no traicionare la poca confianza que me tiene Ichiru – murmuro y suspiro para irse al cuarto de su ángel.

-.-

Zero está dando vuelta en su habitación como un animal enjaulado, está esperando que Kaname llegue, porque lo va a matar, por lo que le hizo en el almuerzo debajo de la mesa, aunque con honestidad sabe que terminara cediendo ante las suaves caricias, ante los dulces besos y ante esa tierna mirada que es solo para él, pero eso no quiere decir que no intentara matarlo.

El peli plata suspiro frustrado después de unos quince minutos dando vuelta, se sentó en su cama para esperar con su poca paciencia a Kaname.

Pasaron unos minutos, que para el cazador parecieron eternos, y la puerta se abrió dejándose ver a un castaño bien parecido que mira atentamente al cazador sentado en la cama; paso a la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

— Zero – le llamo mirándolo con adoración.

El cazador se paró de la cama y se acerco a Kaname y antes de reclamarle algo le salto encima y lo beso con una pasión desmedida y con necesidad; su lengua se abrió paso por la boca del castaño y ambas se enredaron juntas bailando al compas a una armonía perfecta, mientras se deleitaban por el sabor del otro.

Cuando ambos se separaron agitados y en busca de aire se sonrieron con ternura.

— Idiota – le reprocho Zero – por tu culpa casi muero ahogado, ¿no podías al menos advertirme que me ibas a tocar debajo de la mesa? – pregunto.

Kaname sonrió divertido y lo abrazo por la cintura apegándolo más a su cuerpo.

— Lo siento mi Zerito – murmuro contra sus labios – creo que merezco un castigo – le ronroneo y lo beso.

— claro que te daré tu castigo – dijo con sensualidad y lo abrazo por el cuello.

— Estoy seguro que será delicioso – ronroneo y lo beso haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

— Vamos al baño – pidió en un ronroneo.

— Me encantara tu castigo Zero – expreso con sensualidad y tomo a Zero por las piernas haciendo que estas se enredara en sus caderas.

— solo será esta vez, la próxima vez que hagas que esté a punto de morir por una carne asesina yo te matare a ti o te castigare con un mes entero sin nada de sexo – expreso muy serio.

— Prometo que no lo volveré hacer mi amor – comento tragando saliva y camino hasta el baño con Zero.

— Así me gusta – manifestó el peli plata desabrochando la camisa de Kaname, normalmente no hace ni dice nada abiertamente, como que quiere hacer el amor o cosas por el estilo, pero en esta ocasión es completamente distinto, realmente necesita a Kaname, ya llevaban casi una semana sin sexo y eso lo está matando de necesidad.

Los dos se besaron sin control mientras se comenzaron a sacar la ropa con desesperación tirándola por todo el piso del baño, en el momento que estuvieron desnudos se acariciaban por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo como estos vibraban de necesidad por estar juntos, querían mucho más que simples caricias intimas, querían sentirse uno con su otra mitad.

Una vez desnudos y sintiendo que no aguantaban mas Kaname avanzo hasta la bañera y se metió allí con Zero, abrió la llave del agua y esta salió tibia mojando sus bellos y necesitados cuerpos.

— Kaname te necesito – le ronroneo besándolo en el cuello para después subir hasta su oído y morder el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Te amo Zero – le respondió el castaño acariciando al cazador por todo el cuerpo, cada centímetro de esa suave y adictiva piel; con esas caricias hizo gemir sin control al peli plata, a su niño de ojos violeta, como ama oír esa suave y deliciosa armonía de gemidos que da su prefecto; sin poder controlarse más llevo sus dedos a la entrada de su amante y comenzó a prepararlo con lentitud, si bien ambos están impaciente aun así no tiene que dañar a su novio.

— Kana… - gimió de placer el peli plata rasguñando la espalda de su amante por alguna razón el sabia que eso excitaba aun más a su castaño – hazme el amor – pidió estremeciéndose de gozo – por favor te necesito – suplico con voz suave y excitada.

El sangre pura suspiro en un gemido de placer ante aquel rasguño, eso le gusto tanto, con esa nueva ola de deleite en su cuerpo, acelero la preparación de su bello cazador, su cuerpo necesita el de su ángel, por Dios, todos sus músculos y moléculas vibra de anticipación con tan solo pensar en hacerle el amor a Zero, entrar en aquel cálido cuerpo, tan solo con esa idea se vuelve loco de antelación.

Cuando Zero estuvo lo suficientemente estimulado el castaño saco sus dedos de la entrada de su amante y lo reemplazo por su miembro, metiéndolo de una sola embestida, haciendo que el peli plata diera un gritito de dolor y placer, mientras arqueaba la espalda y enterraba las uñas en los hombros del sangre pura.

— Lo siento – se disculpo el purasangre – es la mejor forma para que te duela menos – murmuro con una voz sobre excitada.

— No te preocupes, yo lo sé – dijo agitado mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Kaname devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que Zero se lo daba; llevo su mano entre sus cuerpo y tomo el miembro de su niño para comenzar el sube y baja ayudando a que se relajara y a hacerlo gemir sin control.

— ah… ahhnha… Kaname – gimió el peli plata y movió sus caderas para darle a entender a Kaname que ya podía moverse.

El sangre pura sonrió y apoyo a Zero en los azulejos del baño y comenzó a embestirlo primero lento y luego rápido, para después más lento y salir por completo del cuerpo de su niño y cuando el cazador abría la boca para reclamar, lo penetraba de improviso y con fuerza logrando que Zero gritara y arqueara la espalda de puro goce, placer, deleite, en un punto de repetir esto varias veces fue cuando encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando, los nervios que mandan placer al cuerpo de su niño, golpeo con saña una y otra vez ese lugar logrando que el cazador se volviera literalmente loco de placer negando con la cabeza y que gimiera sin control alguno ni sin moderar la voz.

— Sii… Dios kanhanem – gimió sin control alguno – mas… mas, ahí, si ahí sí, si ahh mas kahanem mas – rogaba el peli plata casi en gritos de puro goce, sentía su cuerpo arder y sabia que en cualquier momento iba a explotar en especial con Kaname embistiéndolo de esa manera tan deliciosamente fuerte.

Kaname sintió como su miembro era estrujado por las paredes internas de Zero, y por Dios como le gusta, lo excita de tal manera que siente llegar al clímax apenas lo aprieta y lo oye gemir su nombre con excitación, y ahora cuando esta mas que loco de placer y ruega por mas.

Así la danza de dos amantes en celo en un baño con sus cuerpos unidos comenzó, oyéndose una armonía y sinfonía perfecta de gemidos, jadeos y gritos llenos de placer y deleite, mientras sus cuerpos bailaban una danza sexual perfecta, golpeando el punto exacto donde una vibra por goce y desea aun mas y el otro disfruta la estreches de su niño.

Tan solo demoraron unos minutos más y aquel baile termino con un grito lleno de placer por parte de ambos, uno terminando entre sus estómagos y el otro en el interior del menor.

— Dios fue magnífico – expreso Zero rojo por sus acciones.

— Mucho más que eso – ronroneo abrazándolo y terminaron acostados en la tina para bañarse y hacer otra sesión mas para demostrar su amor de la forma más antigua del mundo.

-.-

El rubio de ojos verdes tomo el valor suficiente para subir a su cuarto, por alguna razón sentía un poquito de miedo, pero debía olvidarse de esa sensación, no es como si Ichiru lo fuera a matar además es un vampiro.

"_Que va al cuarto de su enemigo natural",_ le dijo su consciencia.

Takuma movió la cabeza negativamente y tomo el aire suficiente y en el proceso tomando el valor, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta levanto la mano e iba a tocar pero luego recordó que también es su habitación así que solo la abrió y entro con sigilo, buscando al peli plata con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué estas tan asustado buscándome? – pregunto el chico albino saliendo del baño con su cabello mojado y goteando, algunas gotitas de agua se deslizaban por la mejillas del bello chico, acariciando esa sedosa piel.

— Yo no estoy asustado – expreso Takuma nervioso y se sentó en su cama.

— Mmm… como digas – dijo y se tiro a su cama - ¿Qué le dijiste a Kaname? – cuestiono.

— ¿Sobre qué? – trato de averiguar.

— Sobre mi – contesto Ichiru poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Nada, tu confiaste en mí y yo no te traicionare – expuso seguro de sí mismo y observo a Ichiru.

— Yo no he confiado en ti – aseguro – solo te dije unas cosas sin querer, además tu lealtad esta a ese chupasangre ¿no? – cuestiono.

— Es mi líder pero yo no te traicionare, no traicionare ni a Kaname ni a ti – aseguro el rubio.

— No puedes estar en ambos bandos – asevero Ichiru y tomo una almohada para taparse el rostro.

— Ichiru si tuviera que elegir, te eligiri…

— No lo digas – exigió el cazador – tu aun no sabes cuál es mi verdadera intención ni mi plan. Así que no hagas promesas que luego te puedas arrepentir – expreso casi en un gruñido.

— Está bien, no te hare ninguna promesa, sin embargo si ahora, en este preciso momento tuviera que elegir, créeme te eligiría a ti sin ningún tipo de titubeo – afirmo muy serio.

Pero al ver que Ichiru no hizo ni dijo nada, se quedo callado, observándolo con algo de reserva.

El silencio sepulcral se volvió molestamente incomodo para ambos, pero ninguno de los dos hacia algo para que desapareciera, el aire se puso cada vez más tenso y ya comenzaba a desesperar al rubio de ojos color verdes, la verdad no se le ocurría nada para relajar el ambiente, lo único que podía hacer era observar al peli plata con una almohada en su rostro, tal vez el cazador no día nada porque se había quedado dormido.

— emm… Ichiru – llamo para ver si estaba despierto o no.

— Dime – respondió sacándose la almohada de su rostro solo para ver que hacia el rubio.

— emm… - Takuma se mordió el labio inferior pensando en algo para hablar.

— Estás extraño – comento Ichiru observando el raro comportamiento del vampiro.

— No estoy raro – aseguro – es que tu no dices nada – reprocho el rubio en un suspiro.

— ¿Quieres escuchar mi voz? – pregunto ladeando un poco su cabeza de forma tierna.

— Si – contesto sintiéndose un poco extraño.

— Demasiado honesto – expreso el peli plata y se sentó en la cama – busca un tema para hablar – pidió el cazador.

— Mm… ¿has visto películas románticas? – cuestiono curioso.

— Si algunas – respondió – son muy buenas – comento con una leve sonrisa - ¿y tú has visto? – pregunto.

— Muchas e imaginaba que era el protagonista y había encontrado mi persona especial – expuso con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

— ¿En serio? – pregunto el cazador ¿y con quien te imaginabas? – interrogo interesado.

— En ese tiempo aun no te conocía así que solo con una persona que me prometía amor eterno – declaro el rubio.

— Ya veo – sonrió Ichiru – pero el amor no existe, aunque nadie te quita el derecho de soñar con el – comento.

Takuma lo observo directamente a los ojos y se paró de la cama para ir donde su niño y se arrodillo en el piso para quedar a su altura y se acerco a sus labios tomando su rostro con sus manos.

— Si existe – dijo suavemente el rubio.

Ichiru negó con la cabeza mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda del vampiro.

— No, no existe – insistió.

— Te enseñare que existe – prometió pegando su frente con la de su ángel.

— Supongamos que existe – expreso respirando agitadamente el menor – el amor es cruel y te daña – aseguro el cazador.

— Puede ser – respondió amorosamente – pero yo te protegeré, no dejare que nada te dañe – prometió con voz suave y atrapo los labios del cazador con los suyos, en un beso suave y calmado, mientras se paraba de apoco para acostar a Ichiru en la cama y el sobre el pequeño. Ya otras veces han estado en esta misma posición pero ahora se sentía un poco distinto, la atmosfera está rodeada por un aire mágico, que volvía todo mucho más romántico.

Después de unos pocos minutos se separaron por aire, están agitados por el demandante beso, no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, uno sonriendo ampliamente y el otro sonrojado a más no poder.

La mente del menor está nublada de una extraña sensación que recorre absolutamente todo su cuerpo y lo único que podía reproducir su mente era…

"_bésalo"_

Sin contenerse más el cazador paso lentamente sus brazos por el cuello de Takuma, para después subirlo hasta el cabello, enredando sus dedos en ellos y lo atrajo más cerca de sus labios y no demoro en atraparlos con los suyos, moviéndolos algo titubeante contra aquellos suaves y carnosos pedazos de carne, perteneciente al vampiro de ojos verdes. El cazador los encontraba tan dulces que llegaba a ser adictivo, le asustaba pero le gustaba y quería seguir besándolos.

Takuma se sorprendió ante la iniciativa del peli plata, pero definitivamente le gusto y mucho, esos deliciosos y sabrosos labios, sobre los suyos moviéndose con timidez; ¡Dios! Le excita de una manera tan deleitosa, pero no debe ir rápido o tal vez sí.

El rubio devolvió el beso sin forzarlo a ir más rápido si no que fue lento y amoroso, dejaba al cazador aumentar o disminuir la velocidad y fogosidad de aquel contacto de labios.

Ichiru volvió el beso más pasional, entrelazando su lengua con la del vampiro de forma sensual y sexual, y sin querer movió sus cadera hacia arriba rozando el miembro excitado de Takuma con el suyo.

— Ahh… - gimió Takuma rompiendo el beso, ese pequeño rose lo volvió casi loco de placer, debía calmarse.

— Lo siento – se disculpo Ichiru, al darse cuenta de lo excitado que esta Takuma, sabe que aquello debería asustarlo, pero no lo estaba, eso es extraño.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, mientras intentaban regular su respiración y que el oxigeno llegara a su cerebro para pensar con claridad.

— No te preocupes – susurro el rubio aguantándose las ganas de tomar a Ichiru allí mismo.

— Creo que… - el peli plata titubeo un poco – estamos yendo muy lejos – expreso sonrojado.

Takuma lo observo y luego solo asintió para después acercarse a los labios de Ichiru y besarlo con desesperación y separarse por aire, un beso rápido pero pasional.

— Vamos al cine – invito el vampiro.

— No están pasando ninguna película que me interese ver – respondió Ichiru.

— Pero es que yo no estoy hablando de ese tipo de cine – dijo insinuante, con una sonrisa picarona.

— Pervertido – exclamo Ichiru e intento golpearlo.

— Tampoco esa clase de cine Ichi – sonrió el rubio.

— ¿A no? – pregunto confundido y avergonzado.

— No – respondió divertido – es la clase de cines donde proyectan películas que ya no están en los cines, películas más antiguas, la que tú quieras, solo debes pagar – comento con una sonrisa - ¿vamos? – pregunto nuevamente.

— Emm… suena interesante – respondió.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente ese era un si indirectamente, un "si" al estilo Kiryuu.

— Nos vamos a las 17 hrs – ronroneo Takuma.

— Solo falta una hora – aclaro Ichiru.

— Lo sé – contesto con una sonrisa.

— Ok – acepto- pero salte de encima – pidió amablemente.

— Claro– acepto y beso castamente los labios de Ichiru y se salió de encima.

— Se te hizo costumbre hacer aquello – comento el peli plata.

— Me gusta el sabor de tus labios – expuso y camino hasta el baño – me daré un baño – aviso y se encerró en aquel cuarto con una sonrisa que no se la quita nadie.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Esta historia continuara.**

_**También te mostrare un dulce sueño la próxima noche.**_

* * *

_**Hola :D ahora que ya leyeron el cap espero que les haya gustado *-* los hice como mucho cariño para ustedes las quiero**_

_**besitos y abrazos**_

_**espero sus reviews.**_

_**feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo las adoro :D pasenlo bonito y que reciban todo lo que desean besos**_


	7. El florecer de mis sentimientos y deseos

_**Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón. (Williams Shakespeare) **_

_**Tengo miedo que mi corazón se detenga, y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti. **__**  
**__**Y una vez fue todo lo que necesite, tocar tu piel me eleva me enloquece (Reik, no te quiero olvidar)**_

~~aléjate de mi~~

Capitulo 6: El florecer de mis sentimientos y deseos (parte I)

Dos jóvenes van caminando por las calles de la ciudad cubiertas por la capa blanca proveniente de la nieve, a ambos le pillo de improviso esta repentina tormenta de nieve, se supone que no nevaría hasta la próxima semana no obstante además de volver, se adelantado; La nieve cayó sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones adornando las calles, techos, arboles y todo a su paso de blanco. El frio para todos es inminente sin embargo la mayoría está bien vestido para la ocasión a excepción de estos dos muchachos.

El rubio de ojos verdes solo viste unos jeans pitillos, color azul, que parecían algo gastados pero así es el modelo, también lleva una camiseta de manga corta, de un estilo simple y tradicional, sin embargo es de un curioso color verde claro y en algunas partes era más oscuro, como es en el cuello, parte de las mangas y también los costados, en detalle tenía un estampado de un dragón occidental en el medio de un tenue color blanco, logrando que este solo se viera si te acercas demasiado y le vez fijamente, y por ultimo unas zapatillas blanca tradicional.

El chico peli plata esta vestido con unos jeans pitillos color negro de un modelo clásico, su camiseta es un modelo simple apegada al cuerpo, de manga corta y de color blanca, con un estampado negro de una guitarra alada y una gran estrella arriba logrando así que solo se viese menos de la mitad del mástil del instrumento, debajo de la guitarra están plasmadas unas letras del mismo tono oscuro _**"ORIGINS"**_ y por ultimo lleva unas zapatillas negras.

El menor de los dos va frotándose los brazos insistentemente, acercándose cada vez más al rubio, tratando de sentir un poquito del calor corporal del mayor, siente que se le congelara cada uno de sus organismo y entrara en hipotermia, porque tuvo que ser tan idiota y no hacerle caso a Takuma, el le dijo, _"llevemos chaqueta"_ pero no, el tenía que ser terco y decirle que no y obligarlo a salir así, pero ahora por idiota está pagando las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Takuma también va frotándose los brazos, esto está mal incluso el que es vampiro le puede pasar algo si esta así de desprotegido en una tormenta de nieve, para los humanos debe de ser peor, miro hacia su lado viendo a Ichiru casi temblar del frio y si no lo hacía era simplemente porque se está controlando demasiado. El rubio negó con la cabeza y se acerco al peli plata y lo abrazo con fuerza, expandiendo un poco su aura para poder abrigarlo.

— Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso – murmuro el rubio mirando para todos lados para encontrar una tienda y ¡bingo! allí está.

— Ya lo sé – expreso tiritando.

— A unas dos cuadras mas hay una tienda de ropa – expreso acariciándole la espalda – utilizare mi velocidad vampírica para llegar rápido a ella – explico – pero necesito tomarte en brazos – comento con una sonrisa y le beso la frente, tomándolo en brazos.

— Takuma – llamo Ichiru.

— Dime – pidió mirando los ojos violetas del peli plata.

— Gracias – murmuro y lo beso castamente en los labios haciendo que Takuma sonriera abiertamente, esta no era la primera vez que lo besaba es verdad, pero generalmente lo besa después de que él le robe uno, así que este día es especial.

El rubio corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta aquella tienda a dos cuadra y entro en ella sintiendo la calefacción del lugar con un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, es normal puesto que su cuerpo está básicamente congelado, y ese lugar está tan cálido; dejo a Ichiru en el sueño y le sonrió.

— Listo pequeño –expreso el rubio y le acaricio la mejilla sonrojada por el frio.

Ichiru observo atentamente los ojos verdes esmeralda del rubio, perdiéndose en ellos, en esa intensidad y adoración con la que lo mira, como si nada mas importara, como si él fuera alguien importante y no un simple títere a quien manejan como quieren.

El cazador se mordió los labios intentando pensar en algo para decirle al rubio, pero su mente no crea ni una sola frase coherente; el humano abrió la boca pero justo en ese momento se dejo escuchar otra voz interrumpiendo el momento mágico que habían creado.

— ¡Por Dios santo!– expreso una señora de una edad bastante avanzada, es algo robusta, pero con una cara muy tierna y amorosa – ¿pequeños como se le ocurre ir así en una tormenta de nieve? – pregunto tomando la mano de ambos, guiándolo por la tienda hasta una habitación en el fondo, es cálida y pequeña, tiene una chimenea que hace entrar en calor el cuarto, unos sillones, mesas y muebles adornaban el lugar y las paredes están pintadas de amarillo ocre.

— Con honestidad no fue nuestra intención señora – comento Takuma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Tomen hijos – la anciana les entrego unas toallas a cada uno, que fue a buscar con rapidez – séquense – pidió amablemente.

— Gracias – susurro Ichiru tomando la toalla y comenzó a secarse rápidamente.

— Gracias – expreso Takuma y se acerco a Ichiru poniendo su toalla en el cabello de este y comenzó a secárselo con dulzura.

La señora observo la escena romántica que se hacía presente ante sus ojos, volviendo su mirada cálida, ella no es homofóbica ni nada de eso, más bien le encanta que muestren su amor, y el chico rubio se nota que como mínimo quiere demasiado al peli plata y este solo se resistía a sus sentimientos, como si algo lo obligara a no demostrarlos, no sabe el porqué de aquello pero debe de haber un motivo. Con cuidado comenzó a salir de la habitación dejándolos solos, mientras ella busca ropa para ambos y algo calentito para que tomen.

Ichiru solo miraba a Takuma dejándose hacer de cierta manera se sentía tan amado, el rubio le da esa sensación y con honestidad, le gusta.

— Ta…. Takuma – llamo Ichiru con ternura.

— Dime pequeño – expreso Takuma siguiendo con su trabajo.

— También tienes que secarte – comento - yo ya estoy listo – menciono y le entrego la toalla.

— Está bien – acepto comenzando a secarse con lentitud, al menos su cuerpo ya recupero su temperatura normal – ¿ya estas mejor? – pregunto.

— Si – acepto – ya no tengo tanto frio – reconoció observando los movimientos del cuerpo de Takuma.

— Mm… ichi – llamo Takuma viendo como este le miraba.

— Em… yo… - Ichiru se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la mirada.

— Ya volví – anuncio la señora con unas prendas y un carrito con chocolate caliente – miren les traje ropa y chocolate caliente- menciono mostrando las cosas – los dejo solo para se vistan – comento con una sonrisa y dejo el carrito con la ropa y el chocolate.

— Gracias señora – expresaron ambos con una sonrisa.

— Cuídense – pidió la abuelita y salió dejándolos solos sabe que tiene que darle una privacidad especial, a los empleados les prohibirá entrar allí.

Ichiru espero a que la señora se fuera y solo así se acerco al lugar donde está el carrito con el chocolate y la ropa, tomo la taza y la llevo a su boca, tomando un sorbo de esa rica sustancia chocolatosa, le encantaba disfrutar de ese sabor deleitante, definitivamente ama todo tipo de chocolate y como sea.

Takuma observo cada uno de los movimientos del peli plata y cuando lo vio tomar la taza y beber un sorbo, esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro por el sabor del liquido es para guardarla en su memoria para siempre; definitivamente para él, Ichiru Kiryuu es el ser más hermoso y celestial que existe en la faz de la tierra. Sin poder detenerse se acerco a él abrazándolo por la espalda apegándolo a su cuerpo.

Ichiru se sorprendió por unos cuantos segundos pero cuando reconoció esos cálidos brazos a su alrededor, solo pudo sonreír y dejar la taza en el carrito, siempre que Takuma lo abraza, algo cálido recorre su cuerpo y siente que le abrazan el alma y el corazón, le gusta tanto esa sensación que no quiere que desaparezca.

— ¿Qué haces? – pregunto suavemente, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del rubio.

— Solo intento entrar en calor – ronroneo el vampiro comenzando a dar pequeñas caricias en el estomago del cazador.

— Mm… - Ichiru se estremeció suavemente ante esa "inocente" caricia.

Takuma al darse cuenta que Ichiru no está poniendo ningún tipo de resistencia le dio vuelta y lo apego a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus caderas quedaran muy juntas.

— ahm… - no pudo evitar gemir – Takuma – jadeo llevando sus manso al pecho del mayor escondiendo su rostro allí.

Takuma llevo una de sus manos al rostro del peli plata y lo levanto con cuidado, mirándolo con una ternura inimaginable y atrapo esos deliciosos labios con los suyos en un contacto urgente pero amoroso.

El cazador estuvo tentado de negarse al beso pero su cuerpo reacciono solo, devolviendo el contacto de inmediato, sin resistirse ni un poco, más bien el beso que está devolviendo es como si tentara a Takuma a que vayan más lejos, llevo lentamente sus manos al cuello del vampiro y la subió hasta esa cabellera dorada enredando sus dedos en esas sedosas hebras rubias, haciendo que el contacto se hiciera aun más profundo y apasionado, sus lenguas se entrelazaron masajeándose mutuamente, de una forma excitante e insinuante, haciendo que sus cuerpos reaccionaran y desearan estar aun mas juntos, al punto de querer fundirse con el otro.

Ambos se separaron por un poco de aire, mirándose a los ojos y jadeando, se están excitando hasta que no abra vuelta atrás…

— Creo que tenemos que… vestirnos – murmuro Ichiru sonrojado, por lo que su cuerpo está experimentando, tantas sensaciones nuevas que solo las descubría con Takuma, era algo tan especial…

— Pero para eso primero debemos sacarnos la ropa – comento el rubio llevando sus manos por debajo de la playera que anda trayendo el cazador.

— Lo… lo sé – tartamudeo moviendo levemente sus caderas – mnh – Ichiru se mordió los labios para no gemir por el leve movimiento, sus miembros están tan excitados que es vergonzoso.

— Ahm… - Takuma no pudo evitar gemir ante aquel movimiento de caderas, sabe que Ichiru no lo hizo apropósito pero como desea tomar ese cuerpo inocente y puro – _Ichiru_ – ronroneo en el oído del recién nombrado.

El cazador lo miro con una mirada vidriosa por el deseo en su cuerpo, quiere volver a besar al mayor y aun más, quiere tocarlo y ser tocado, anhela eso y mucho más, pero no sabe si está bien desearlo de esa manera tan… desmedida.

— Ta… ku – ronroneo de forma sensual y atrapo los labios del rubio con los suyos, en un beso hambriento de deseo, no quería abstenerse a lo que siente, hoy, solo por hoy quiere vivir.

El rubio se lo respondió sin ningún tipo de titubeo, introdujo su lengua a aquella boca y la entrelazo con la del peli plata, luchando por el dominio de aquel delicioso contacto, llevo con lentitud sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del cazador y comenzó a sacársela, con cuidado y así volver a besarse con deseo de mucho mas.

— Takuma – ronroneo el menor y comenzó a sacarle la playera a Takuma dejando ver esos hermosos y firmes abdominales y pectorales, llevo sus manos por todo el pecho acariciándolo con ternura y anhelo, le gusta cómo se siente la piel de vampiro a su tacto y sentir como se estremecía.

— Ichiru – gimió el rubio, tomándolo en brazos, haciendo que este rodeara sus caderas con esas largas y cálidas piernas, haciendo que la fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentara.

El vampiro camino hasta una de las paredes apoyando el cuerpo del menor en la fría pared, para así tener más acceso al cuerpo del niño de hermosos ojos color violeta.

Ambos cuerpos casi por inercia comenzaron a moverse haciendo que el rose se hiciera mucho más excitante y que sus miembros se pusieran duros, sus gemidos comenzaron a ser más seguidos y audibles.

— Por Dios Taku – gimió quedito el menor, esto es muy placentero y no quiere que pare, quiere llegar más lejos que solo caricias.

El ultimo descendiente de los Ichijou no puede estar más feliz por lo que en este momento está pasando, es algo tan mágico y es como si esta en unos de sus lindos sueños, donde todas; cada una de sus fantasías se hacen realidad.

Comenzaron a besarse con pasión, literalmente se están "comiendo", no quieren separarse, solo desean mas y mas y que el fuego que recorre su cuerpos siga creciendo para apagarlo con sus besos, caricias y…

_This romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me_

Aquella armónica música se dejo escuchar en el cuarto sobresaltando a ambos ocupantes de la habitación, se miraron a los ojos agitados e iban a ignorar la música pero siguió sonando insistentemente hasta que…

— Mi celular – murmuro Takuma, quien podía ser el inoportuno que lo llama justo "ahora" que esta "ocupado".

— Mm… - Ichiru evito rodar los ojos, ya sabía que era su celular – con… contesta – pidió el menor y dejo de abrazar las caderas de Takuma con sus piernas.

— Claro – susurro algo fastidiado y tomo su celular.

— Me… me vestiré – murmuro quedito y se alejo rápido de ese lugar y comenzó a analizar la ropa, se quedo con una camiseta negra de mangas largas, unos jeans de invierno color clásico, y una cazadora de color plomo, con costuras a los costados y en los hombros, de una tela especial para la nieve y con unos bolsillos a cada lado de la cadera, y de cuello alto.

El cazador suspiro, por más que intenta concentrarse en cualquier cosa, lo único que su mente reproduce son los acontecimientos que solo sucedieron hace unos segundos atrás, realmente quería seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo pero ese estúpido celular tuvo que comenzar a sonar y arruinar su momento con Takuma…

Ichiru negó con la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, no debe pensar en el rubio de esa manera, sin embargo sigue haciéndolo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Será que realmente le gusta? ¿Se enamoro de Takuma Ichijou? El niño miro a Takuma hablar por teléfono y no puede negar que esta guapo pero… ¿enamorarse del rubio sonrison?...

Takuma contesto el bendito celular, si el que lo llama no tiene una buena razón para hacerlo jura que lo matara…

— Alo – contesto con frialdad.

_— Hola Takuma, soy Kaname, ¿por casualidad estas con el gemelo menor? – pregunto Kaname ignorando la frialdad de Takuma._

— Si ¿Por qué? – pregunto serio.

_— Perfecto – dijo Kaname con una clara felicidad en su voz – podrías entretenerlo, incluso porque no duermen fuera, ¿por favor? – pregunto._

— emm… créeme que eso estaba haciendo hasta que llamaste – susurro lo suficiente bajo solo para que Kaname lo escuchara – pero ¿Por qué quieres que lo entretenga y que nos quedemos fuera? – pregunto

_— Cross, Yagari salieron y Yuuki se fue con yori, tengo la casa de Cross solo para Zero y yo hasta mañana si es que ustedes no vuelven – comento_.

— Ya veo, intentare estar fuera – aseguro – pero me debes una – murmuro.

_— Sí, gracias Takuma, adiós – agradeció Kaname y colgó._

El rubio colgó el teléfono y se giro para ver a Ichiru pero este ya está vestido con la ropa que trajo la señora y solo pudo suspirar en resignación, perdió la oportunidad perfecta para… para estar con su ángel, Kaname realmente le debe una y se la cobrara como sea...

— ¿Esa es la ropa que me toca? – pregunto acercándose a Ichiru para tomar las prendas del carrito en donde están.

— Si… creo que tú te verías mejor con esa ropa – murmuro sonrojado – ¿Quién fue el inoportu…? ¿Quién era? – pregunto curioso, para luego ver de quien se tendrá que vengar por interrumpir su momento con Takuma.

— Kaname – respondió con honestidad.

— oh, ya veo – respondió - ¿tienes que volver a la academia? – pregunto desilusionado.

— No… solo quería saber donde estoy – murmuro.

— Oh – dijo algo desconcertado, no entiende porque ese sangre pura controla tanto a Takuma, eso no es normal ¿verdad? En fin mejor no se preocupa por eso - entonces ¿aun iremos a ver la película? – pregunto curioso.

— Claro que si – aseguro el vampiro, con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa en su rostro, le encanta que Ichiru aun quiera ir a ver la película con él.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no te vistes para irnos al cine? – pregunto.

— Tienes razón – aseguro Takuma y se saco la ropa con rapidez y observo detenidamente al peli plata.

Ichiru se sonrojo furiosamente al ver a Takuma básicamente desnudo enfrente de si, no pudo evitar morderse los labios y que sus ojos viajaran por todo ese bien formado cuerpo, Dios lo desea, como la primera vez que lo vio por "casualidad"

— Ponte la ropa – pidió casi sofocado.

Takuma no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y se puso unos jeans negros y una camiseta azul claro, de un modelo simple, sin ningún detalle muy definido, se puso la chaqueta color negro para la nieve y le sonrió a Ichiru.

— estoy listo ¿adónde quieres ir? – pregunto con una sonrisa especial.

— Mm… al cine – respondió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – compremos palomitas y chocolate caliente y también algo salado – pidió.

— Compraremos todo lo que quieras – le aseguro y tomo su mano – vamos a pagar por la ropa antes – dijo besándolo castamente en esos tentadores labios.

— Si – asintió con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

_Una sonrisa que solo puede causar…_

_La felicidad real…_

_La honestidad…_

_La amistad…_

_Y el amor floreciendo en tu corazón…_

_-o-_

El castaño guardo su celular y se sentó a esperar a su hermoso peli plata que se está cambiando de ropa, con honestidad entraría y lo tiraría a la cama para hacerlo gozar y gemir pero su bello cazador le advirtió que si entra se lo corta, así que mejor no se arriesga, cuando su niño se pone temperamental es mejor no hacerlo enojar, aparte hoy tienen la casa para ellos solos y podrán hacer de todo en cualquier momento…

— Saca esa cara de pervertido – expreso Zero cruzado de brazos, recién termino de vestirse con unos jeans clásicos color plomo. Una playera de manga corta y capucha color blanca que se apega muy bien a ese bien formado cuerpo.

— Pero si es la única cara que tengo – comento Kaname devorando a Zero con la mirada – no puedo sacármela y ponerme otra – murmuro como un niño bueno.

— Kaname – murmuro con sigilo.

— Ya entendí – aseguro tragando saliva, _"supuestamente Zero se había vengado de mi, con hacer el amor hace rato, pero realmente no fue así, aun está enfadado conmigo por tocarlo debajo de la mesa, ¿Quién entiende a los ukes? Es como si fueran de una especie diferente a la mía"_

— ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto Zero extrañado al ver la cara de poker de su amante.

— Nada – aseguro con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

— Ok – respondió y se acerco a Kaname para acariciar el rostro de su sangre pura - ¿Qué haremos? - pregunto

— ¿Qué quiere hacer mi bello cazador? – pregunto amablemente el castaño, tomando a Zero por la cintura haciendo que se sentara sobre si.

— Veamos una película, imaginemos que esta es nuestra casa – dijo sonrojándose furiosamente – y que es un día normal en nuestra convivencia.

— ¿Como si estuviéramos viviendo juntos? – cuestiono con una sonrisa.

— Si – respondió quedito aun sonrojado.

— Te amo tanto Zero, eres tan tierno – dijo besándolo dulcemente en los labios, en un contacto tierno y amable.

— preparare chocolate y palomitas – dijo con ternura.

— Puedes hacer café y nuget de pollo, por favor amor – pidió y lo volvió a besar.

— Mm… ¿Qué recibo a cambio? – pregunto entre besos.

— Mm… buena pregunta – ronroneo - ¿Qué tal mi cuerpo? – pregunto.

— Creo que puedo… aceptarlo, como pago – expreso con sensualidad, pero tengo que pensar que hare con el – ronroneo.

— Eres tan sensual – expreso excitado.

— Iré a preparar las cosas – comento en una risilla – tu ve a buscar una buena película – pidió y se separo de Kaname– en la habitación de Cross hay algunas, elige una buena – murmuro.

— Si amor – dijo Kaname parándose de la cama, se acerco a Zero y le dio el último beso rápido – buscare algo bueno – comento y fue rumbo a la habitación de Cross.

Zero sonrió viendo como su amante se fue, realmente ama a ese castaño arrogante e idiota, ahora desea estar siempre con el…

El peli plata negó levemente con la cabeza y fue a la cocina para preparar las cosas para ver la película con su amante.

-.-

Un bello chico pelirrojo esta acostado en un sofá de la residencia de la luna con unos pockys de chocolate en la boca, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo; esta vestido con un pijama una talla mas grande, la camiseta color amarillo pálido y unos pantalones color azul pálido; por primera vez en esa residencia hay silencio total, y el modelo se encuentra muy a gusto allí solito, sin ningún ruido que lo moleste…

— Shiki – se escucho una voz alegre.

Un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules apareció de la nada, sentándose en uno de los sillones haciendo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos, ganándose un gran suspiro por parte del pelirrojo.

— Shiki, ¿has visto a Kaname sama? – Pregunto – no lo he visto en todo el día, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar? ¿No crees que es extraño que desaparezca sin decirnos nada? O a ti te dijo…

— Hanabusa – llamo el pelirrojo para que dejara de hablar – no he visto a Kaname ni sé donde esta – respondió en un suspiro - ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con él? - Cuestiono.

— No estoy obsesionado – dijo en un mohín – solo… solo lo admiro – comento con sus ojitos brillosos – es un gran líder, y es muy inteligente, además es guapo y…

— Hablas de mi ¿verdad? – pregunto una grave voz masculina.

— Ka… Kain – expreso Aido y se paro del sofá como un resorte y abrazo a su amante.

— ¿y hablabas de mi? – pregunto.

— No realmente – dijo con honestidad – pero yo pienso igual de ti, sabes que te…

— Lo sé – aseguro el vampiro – pero soy celoso – le recordó y lo beso apasionadamente.

— Consíganse un motel – pidió el pelirrojo en un bufido mirando para otro lado.

— Lo sentimos Shiki – expreso Kain dejando de besar a Aido – pero no pude resistirme.

— Lo sé – dijo el pelirrojo sin expresión poniéndose otro pocky en la boca.

— Buenos días – se escucho una delicada voz femenina media adormilada.

— Buenos días – saludo el modelo.

— Hola Rima – saludo Aido y Kain a la vez.

Kain jalo delicadamente a Aido y lo abrazo por la cintura, susurrándole en el oído _"vamos a nuestro cuarto" _ logrando que el rubio de hermosos ojos azules se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

— Chicos nosotros nos vamos – comento Kain – luego nos vemos.

— Claro – aceptaron ambos modelos viendo como Kain y Aido literalmente corriendo hasta un cuarto.

— Rima – llamo Shiki sentándose en el sofá, para darle un lado a su amiga y novia.

La chica de cabello rubio casi anaranjado se sentó al lado del chico y se apoyo en su hombro.

— Dime Shi – pidió.

— Estoy pensando en un nuevo plan para juntar a Takuma y al clon de Kiryû Zero – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— Yo también estoy pensando – comento con una sonrisa cómplice.

-0-

Zero llego a su cuarto con una bandeja llena de cosas, con una fuente con chocolate caliente, en una tetera el café, en otra fuente las palomitas, en otro plato los nugets de pollo, también llevo cubitos de quesos, pickle* y aceitunas.

— Ya elegiste la película – pregunto dejando la bandeja en su mesita de noche.

— Sí, elegí una que se llama _"con derecho a rose" _– comento Kaname y saco un nuget de pollo y se lo comió – delicioso – ronroneo con deleite, antes no sabía comer con la mano pero su lindo amante le enseño.

— Suena a película porno – dijo Zero arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo – Kaname cuando te dije elige una película quise decir una película normal, pervertido – le regaño.

— Pero si es normal, es una comedia romántica, no es porno – aseguro el castaño – tu eres el mal pensado.

— Uhm… está bien entonces pongámosla en el Dvd – comento tomando el CD y lo puso, ordeno la cama poniendo las palomitas, lo nuget, los cubos de queso, el pickle y las aceituna en ella, al medio de ambos y le dio a Kaname su tasa con café.

— ¿Comencemos a ver la película? – pregunto Kaname besando los labios de Zero.

— Claro que si - acepto sacando palomitas y nuget.

El cazador prendió el Dvd y este rápidamente comenzó a reproducir la película que inicio con un "empresario" hablando sobre unas páginas de internet…

Después de unos minutos las risas se dejaron oír, la película era realmente buena, viendo cosas extrañas.

_..._

_"Porque no harán una película con lo que pasa después del beso"_

_"Lo hacen… en las pornos"_

_"Uhm… Dios extraño el sexo… a veces lo necesitas es como… hacer crujir tu cuello"_

_"Porque siempre debe tener complicaciones"_

_"Y emociones"_

_"Y culpa"_

_"Culpa"_

_"Culpa de las mujeres"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Lo escuchaste… oh abrázame pasemos el resto de la vida juntos"_

_"Por favor no son mejores, oh nena por favor di mi nombre… ah…si ya esta, ¿Qué te pareció?"_

_"¿Con quién estuviste?... ¿porqué no puede ser diferente?, es un acto físico… como… jugar al tenis, dos personas deberían tener sexo como si jugaran al tenis"_

_"Si nadie pasa un fin de semana juntos después de jugar al tenis"_

_"Es solo un juego, se dan la mano y siguen con su vida"_

_"Si"_

_"Si" _

_"¿Quieres mas cerveza?"_

_"Aja… ¡Yeimi!"_

_"¿Sí?"_

_ "Juguemos al tenis"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Que tengamos sexo como jugar al tenis"_

_"¿Estás bromeando?"_

_"No te rías, podría ser genial, le podría quitar tención a la relación"_

_"Ya lo conversamos no me gustas para eso"_

_"Tampoco me gustas para eso, por eso esto es perfecto"_

_" Ni siquiera sé si te encuentro atractivo"_

_"Si claro"_

_"Pero me atraen los tontos… al menos me encuentras atractiva"_

_"Tú lo sabes"_

_"No, no, no, antes de conocer mi gran personalidad, estrictamente físico, la primera vez que me viste"_

_"¿Cómo dos personas hablando?"_

_"Si dos chicas hablando bebiendo en un bar, adelante"_

_"Me gustan tus ojos, creo que jamás vi unos ojos tan hermosos"_

_…_

Zero arqueo las cejas al oír el dialogo de la película y solo rio por lo bajo.

— ¿Jugar al tenis? ¿En serio? – pregunto.

— Es una película Zero – dijo Kaname sonriendo.

— Lo sé – dijo negando con la cabeza – ¿si sabes que terminaran enamorados y luego juntos y con un final feliz? –murmuro comiendo pickle – las películas son muy predecibles.

— Nosotros también tendremos un final feliz – comento el castaño.

— Es lo que espero – comento viendo los ojos de su amante.

— Lo tendremos, tendremos nuestro felices para siempre – dijo inclinándose para atrapar los labios de su pareja en un delicioso contacto, introduciendo su lengua en esa cavidad húmeda y de un sabor único e inigualable.

— Te amo Kaname – le dijo el peli plata después del beso – veamos la película.

— Claro amor – acepto Kaname acariciando la mano de su amante – pero Zero que tal si cuando termine la película "jugamos al tenis" – pregunto relamiéndose los labios.

— Eres un pervertido – murmuro Zero sonrojándose.

— Es un si ¿verdad? – Pregunto – hoy no te dejare dormir en toda la noche mi Zerito – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Pervertido – volvió a decir y se concentro en la película.

-0-

Al interior de una de las salas de un cine algo antiguo, están dos adolescentes comiéndose literalmente a besos apasionados sin poner atención a la película, ambos se están acariciando por sobre la ropa, sus cuerpos se necesitan mutuamente, querían mucho más que solo caricias y besos fogosos pero en un cine no pueden hacer mucho y mas porque uno de ellos es virgen.

— Taku – gimió un peli plata estremeciéndose por el placer que está experimentando; siente la mano de Takuma bajando por su estomago – no… hay… no aquí – dijo inaudiblemente.

— Te deseo – ronroneo Takuma dejando su mano inmóvil.

Ichiru se sonrojo pero se levanto de su asiento, parándose al frente del rubio, se inclino un poco tomo su rostro entre sus manos y luego atrapo los labios del vampiro en un beso tierno pero lujurioso y apasionado, se movió un poco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el ser delante de sí.

— Vamos a un hotel – ronroneo el peli plata, no puede creer que de sus labios salieron esas palabras, el jamás ha estado con alguien pero con Takuma todo es tan natural que no le asusta.

— Vamos – acepto abrazando a Ichiru por la cintura.

_..._

_"tengo frio, pero mi cuerpo ya no siente dolor"_

_…_

Ichiru se detuvo a lo que está haciendo y se bajo de encima del vampiro, poniendo atención a la película por primera vez en esa noche.

— Primero déjame ver cómo termina – pidió y se sentó en su lugar.

— Claro – sonrió Takuma, no entiende el porqué Ichiru quiere poner atención pero mejor no pregunta.

— Gracias – murmuro Ichiru y puso su mano en la pierna del rubio acariciándola con ternura mientras su vista está en la pantalla.

_…_

_"yo sé que puedes, ya viene la ambulancia, solo no te duermas"_

_"lo siento… yo… creo que es mi fin, tengo tanto frio"_

_…_

— Te apuesto a que se salva – expreso Ichiru aburrido – las película son tan prede… emm… - el cazador frunció el ceño.

— Se murió – comento Takuma.

— Interesante – expreso el peli plata – al menos es más real, ahora el sufrirá por su amada durante unos meses y luego conoce a otra y se enamora de ella o se suicida – comento – pero no lo sabremos porque aquí termina la película.

— Eres tan especial – comento Takuma con una sonrisa.

_…_

_"Lucha por lo que amas, no dejes que se vaya, porque cuando te des cuenta puede ser muy tarde… ama con todo tu ser a aquella persona que es especial, la que te hace sentir sensaciones únicas, la que te hace sonreír por un hola, la que lo es todo para ti… lucha por el._

_…_

Ichiru se sorprendió por lo dicho al final de la película y solo miro a Takuma, luchar por él, enamorar, luchar por el implica enamorarse.

— Ichi… - llamo Takuma, las palabras de esa película le dieron más aliento por luchar por este hermoso ángel a su lado - ¿nos vamos? – pregunto parándose de su asiento.

— Si – acepto, se levanto de su asiento y tomo la mano de Takuma- ¿crees que tendrán habitaciones disponibles?

— Si mi niño – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ichiru se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y su boba sonrisa que no quiere desaparecer de su rostro.

Takuma espero que toda la gente saliera y allí jalo a Ichiru que comenzó a caminar de inmediato pero el rubio le detuvo y lo acorralo entre su cuerpo y una pared del cine, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran apegados, rosando sus partes intimas haciendo que reaccionaran de una manera muy notoria.

— Ahh… Takuma – gimió Ichiru aferrándose a esa chaqueta.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente y se acerco a esos tentadores labios atrapándolos con los suyos en un beso sensual y erótico, enredando su lengua con la de aquel ángel ahora entre sus brazos, deleitándose con ese delirante sabor dulce e inocente.

— Vamos – logro decir el cazador contra los labios de aquel ser que le está poniendo su mundo patas arribas, ese rubio sonrison tiene poder sobre él y eso está mal pero… ahora no le interesa, solo quiere estar cerca de él.

— Si – acepto Takuma dándole un último beso a esos maravillosos labios que lo llevan a metros sobre el cielo.

Salieron del cine de la mano con una boba sonrisa en sus rostros, sintiendo esa manta cálida rodearlos y aislarlos en su propio mundo de fantasías; caminan rumbo al hotel cinco estrellas, entre la gente pero ellos sienten que están solos, en esas calles cubiertas por la blanca nieve pura.

El cazador siente como su cuerpo cosquillea de una manera extraña, como si estuviera ansioso por llegar a aquel hotel y hacer _"aquello" _con el rubio, tal vez cosquillea de anticipación y un poquito de temor, por lo que va pasar, el es virgen así que todo es nuevo… su corazón late a una velocidad casi inhumana, al punto de querer salirse de su pecho, como si se fuera a escapar por su boca e ir tras el corazón del rubio, pero si sigue así Takuma lo escuchara y eso no debe suceder ¿verdad?

Takuma apretó un poco la mano del peli plata dándole confianza, pero con solo ese acto escucho claramente como el corazón de su ángel acelero sus latidos a un punto que pensó que se podría hiperventilar, pero eso no sucedió; aquello quiere decir muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que está ansioso por llegar, nervioso… y tal vez se está enamorando de su persona… y eso es lo mejor que podría suceder.

— ¿Nervioso? – se atrevió a preguntar.

— Algo – reconoció el peli plata.

Takuma sonrió levemente y lo jalo con delicadeza.

— ¿Te gusta este hotel? – pregunto acariciándole la mano.

— Uhm… - Ichiru observo el edificio y sonrió – si, y es cálido por dentro, tiene esa calor de hogar, pero es el más caro – murmuro – y no creo que tengan reservaciones, siempre está lleno – comento el cazador – vamos a otro – le sugirió escogiéndose de hombros.

— No es necesario – dijo el rubio acariciándole la mano – ser un Ichijou a veces me trae beneficios – comento con una sonrisa radiante.

— Oh… vamos a ver qué tantos beneficios – le reto el cazador más relajado, sabe que Takuma le dijo eso para relajarlo y realmente ayudo.

— ¿Me esperas o vienes conmigo a la recepción? – pregunto ya dentro del hotel.

— Te espero – aseguro y camino hasta un pilar, apoyándose en el, observando el hotel desde allí con verdadera curiosidad, todo es muy elegante con sofás de cuero rojo vino en recepción para las personas que quería estar allí, también tenía una chimenea para darle ese aire hogareño, las paredes están pintadas de un color amarillo ocre, los muebles eran de color madera oscuro casi caoba, todo el lugar tiene adornos de navidad… y ahora que lo recuerda, navidad será pronto, demasiado pronto para ser sinceros, tal vez dos semanas si no está mal, y por eso estaba nevando, otra vez.

Navidad, esa palabra le traen tantos buenos recuerdos, cuando eran pequeños todo era tan tierno, el no conocía el odio y solo adoraba a Zero como si fuera un Dios que jamás le fallaría, pero todo se destruyo cuando la oscuridad se comenzó a apoderar de su corazón, todo lo que negaba, se volvió latente en su cabeza… pero Shizuka lo saco de esa oscuridad, sin embargo ya todo se había destruido y no es que se arrepienta, sabe que hizo lo correcto y más cuando supo la verdad de todo, cuando supo que…

— Listo, tenemos la suite – expreso Takuma al lado de Ichiru.

— ¿La suite? – Pregunto algo perdido - ¿en serio te la dieron? – cuestiono sorprendido.

— Claro, no subestimes el poder de este apellido – dijo con su sonrisa de siempre - ¿pensabas en algo? – pregunto.

— En la navidad – susurro.

— Oh… ¿piensas celebrarla? – interrogo, tomándole la mano para comenzar a caminar a la suite.

— Cross dará una fiesta, ¿no te enteraste? – cuestiono enarcando una de sus cejas y camino junto a Takuma hacia la suite.

— Si me entere – respondió con una vaga sonrisa – pero yo te pregunto ¿si es que tu quieres celebrarla?

— No lo sé – respondió quedito y se subió al elevador que cerró sus puertas de inmediato y comenzó a subir hasta el último piso.

El cosquilleo en su estomago de anticipación y nerviosismo volvió con más intensidad que antes, eran como mariposas en celos revoloteando en su vientre.

Takuma no dijo nada más sobre la navidad porque Ichiru indirectamente trato de hacerle entender que no quiere hablar sobre eso, o al menos eso comprendió.

El rubio se acerco al peli plata y lo abrazo por la cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo viendo como esas hermosas mejillas se encendían de un bello color rosado.

— ¿Aun quieres…? – trato de preguntar el rubio.

Ichiru no respondió nada pero rodeo el cuello del vampiro con sus brazos y se acerco a sus labios atrapándolos en un contacto tierno e inocente tratando de darle a entender que aun quiere lo que van a ser.

Takuma lo abrazo con más fuerza y volvió el beso más pasional y lujurioso tomándole las piernas haciendo que estas se enredaran en sus caderas, y espero que las puertas del elevador se abrieran que por cierto solo faltan dos pisos.

Los besos subieron más de tono, haciendo que sus cuerpos volvieran a despertar por deseo y lujuria, sus manos comenzaron a acariciarse con dulzura, sus miembros duros se restriegan haciendo que palpitaran de emoción y algo más.

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron y Takuma como pudo comenzó a salir del ascensor con Ichiru en brazos, se acerco a la puerta de su suite y paso su tarjeta llave por la ranura que abrió de inmediato la puerta, entro a la hermosa habitación amplia y bien decorada, pero realmente ahora no le importa lo muy bella que sea la suite, en este momento solo desea comerse a ese ángel inocente entre sus brazos.

— Takuma… - gimió Ichiru y bajo sus piernas al suelo, comenzando a desabrocharle la chaqueta al rubio con rapidez, realmente lo necesita, su cuerpo le está pidiendo a gritos que este con él, de sentir su piel junto a la suya, no sabe si esto es normal pero… no quiere ser racional solo anhela dejarse llevar.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Te mostrare un dulce sueño la próxima noche…**_

_** Continuara.**_


	8. El florecer de mis sentimientos y deseo

**Hola hace mucho tiempo no me paso por esta pagina ademas de que habia perdido mi clave y todo un problema, tengo claro que de seguro ya nadie me sigue por este lugar y tampoco es como si en amor yaoi me siguieran muchas personas (alli estan todas mis historias mas actualizadas) ahora subire todos los cap que me faltan de este y los demas fic que tengo aqui y alla para no dejar las cosas inconclusas espero que si me sigue alguien les guste este cap.**

**un beso y se despide su autora Sol **

* * *

**~~Aléjate de mí~~**

_La vida siempre se ha gobernado sola, nunca pregunta lo que quieres para ti, por decirle no tantas veces, tú sin permiso apareces enredando mi destino. (Reik, quien decide es el amor)_

**Capítulo 7: El florecer de mis sentimientos y deseos (parte II)**

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron dejando ver a dos jóvenes besándose desfrenadamente, el rubio como pudo comenzó a salir del ascensor con un peli plata en brazos, se acercó a la puerta de su suite y paso su tarjeta llave por la ranura que abrió de inmediato la puertezuela, entro a la hermosa habitación amplia y bien decorada, pero realmente ahora no le importa lo muy bella que sea la suite, en este momento solo desea comerse a ese ángel inocente entre sus brazos.

— **_Takuma…_**- gimió Ichiru y bajo sus piernas al suelo, comenzando a desabrocharle la chaqueta al rubio con rapidez, realmente lo necesita, su cuerpo le está pidiendo a gritos que este con él, de sentir su piel junto a la suya, no sabe si esto es normal pero… no quiere ser racional solo anhela dejarse llevar.

La chaqueta se deslizo por los brazos de Takuma, dando una suave caricia, hasta que cayó al suelo, mientras la mirada de Ichiru no se despega de la caricia que le dio esa chaqueta a su rubio, es algo tonto pero sintió algo de celos, hoy realmente solo él tiene derecho de tocar al vampiro, en este momento ni la ropa puede tocar a su_ "amante"._

Takuma observo detenidamente al peli plata, observando esos ojos violetas nublados por el deseo, Dios, quiere poseer a ese hermoso cazador, pero no quiere asustarlo o que crea que es todo lo que desea de él, así que con cuidado se acercó a él desabrochando la chaqueta y metiendo los brazos agarrándolo de la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo, en un tierno abrazo, subió su rostro aspirando su delicioso aroma, esa fragancia que es un afrodisiaco para él.

— Ichiru – susurro Takuma cerca del oído del bello chico.

El cazador observo sonrojado a rubio esperando que el haga algo porque lo que es el no sabe qué hacer… solo sabe besar pero en esta situación no sabe nada, tal vez un beso ayude… el chico se estiro un poco y comenzó a besar a Takuma con amor y sentimientos extraños pero que se sienten bien.

El rubio respondió el beso con la misma ternura con la que su niño lo besa, y aprovecho para sacarle la chaqueta dejando que esta terminara en el suelo, después del beso se separó un poco del chico y tomo su mano guiándolo hasta la cama, acostándolo allí con delicadeza y ternura, tratando de demostrar sus buenos sentimientos, que le quiere de verdad; se acostó arriba del cazador, comenzando con un nuevo beso mientras sus manos iniciaron a explorar el costado de Ichiru tomando la playera para sacársela por la cabeza, pensó en destruirla en un momento pero se arrepintió por no ser lo adecuado en este momento.

El peli plata solo se dejó hacer, confiando y entregándose a Takuma en un cien por ciento, increíblemente el rubio le da esa sensación de que puede confiar en él siempre, de que jamás lo traicionara y espera que sea así siempre.

— **Takuma **– gimió estremeciendo de placer al sentir los dedos del rubio en su pecho.

— ¿Te gusta? – pregunto delineando con sus dedos el marcado pecho y abdomen de su niño.

— Si – respondió en un gemido reprimido; _ por Dios me estoy comportando como una mojigata, vamos que no será tan difícil acariciar o gemir, eso no está mal ¿verdad?_

Takuma se levantó un poco y comenzó a repartir besos desde la clavícula hasta la parte baja del vientre deteniéndose en el cinturón del pantalón y sonrió con lujuria pero se contuvo, no debía asustarlo esa es su meta no asustar a Ichiru, _hacerlo gozar y por supuesto demostrarle su amor sincero_… el rubio regreso a sus labios besándolo con adoración mientras se deshacía del cinturón, abrió el cierre del pantalón y bajo el cierre introduciendo su mano con calma para empezar con caricias suaves y delicadas en la hombría de su ángel celestial.

** Ahh… ahhh… Taku…** - gimió el menor retorciéndose de placer en la cama.

— Tranquilo – le ronroneo cerca del oído mordiéndole delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Los gemidos de su ángel son una hermosa melodía, que le mecía en los brazos de la lujuria, sin aguantarse más sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello, allí comenzó a lamer y besar esa delicada y cremosa piel, las ganas de morderle son cada vez más intensas pero sabe que debe contenerse, pues no quiere dar a entender malas intenciones, porque no las tiene, el solo desea…

**— Amn… ahahh… -** algo indeciso, el cazador decidió rodear la espalda del rubio con sus brazos y dejo que sus manos se movieran por todo aquel lugar, sintiendo la tela que cubría la suave piel del vampiro. Con algo de torpeza dirigió sus manos hasta el final de la playera del mayor e intento quitársela, cosa que no resulto muy fácil, porque Takuma había descendido hasta sus pezones para lamerlos como si se trataran de los más exóticos dulces que se pudieran encontrar en este mundo.

Los gemidos de Ichiru son cada vez más audibles, las inhibiciones desaparecieron con cada caricia al igual que las prendas, de un momento a otro los dos jóvenes estaban completamente desnudos, ni ellos mismo se dieron cuenta cuando terminaron de esa manera, pero tampoco le daban mucha importancia, lo único que ahora les interesa, es sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos cuando se rozan.

El rubio con lentitud volvió a llevar su mano a la entrepierna del menor, comenzó a acariciar los muslos mientras le besa el cuello, lentamente la mano comenzó a subir un poco hasta llegar al miembro del cazador, iniciando con suaves y delicadas caricias en ese pedazo de carne que está completamente duro, palpitando y rogando por atención.

— Delicioso – ronroneo el rubio y se separó del peli plateado observando ese delicado y celestial cuerpo tendido en la cama entregándose a el – hermoso.

Ichiru se mordió los labios algo inquieto y deseoso, debería sentir vergüenza de que el rubio lo vea así desnudo y completamente indefenso ante esa cálida mirada, pero no la siente, ni siquiera tiene miedo, solo desea seguir sintiendo esa mirada sobre si, seguir con lo que están haciendo y jamás arrepentirse, porque le quiere, quiere o más bien ama al rubio sonrison.

—** Taku **– gimió estremeciéndose en la cama sintiendo como esa mano le acaricia su miembro, se lo está mimando de una manera tan… sugerente, tan sensual que Dios, ese cosquilleo en su vientre bajo le está avisando que terminara pronto, en cualquier momento… pero aun no quiere que esto termine… - **ahhah… por…. Hahaah… favor… aaahhh –** rogo entre gemidos.

— ¿Qué desea mi niño hermoso? – pregunto el rubio bajando su cabeza, quedando muy cerca del miembro palpitante del cazador – ¿tal vez quieres esto? – pregunto lamiéndolo como un dulce y delicioso helado.

— **Ahhhahha **– gimió audiblemente arqueando la espalda, sus manos estrujaron las sabanas por la sensación que esa acción provoco en su cuerpo.

El rubio sonrió complacido y repitió la acción viendo la misma reacción en Ichiru, tomo el pene del ángel entre sus manos y lo llevo a su boca, comenzando a succionar, subir y bajar de una manera lenta y sensual, con sus colmillos extendidos acariciando ese pedazo de carne en su boca.

— **Por… Dios… ahhhahhh… - **gimió el menor llevando lentamente sus manos a la cabellera rubia de Takuma, enredando sus dedos en las hebras doradas y jalándola de vez en cuando, ahora si su cuerpo está ardiendo y amenazando que en cualquier momento va explotar –**tahhku… - **jadeo sintiendo esa deliciosa lengua rozar todo su miembro más sus colmillos, y por extraño que parezca no tiene miedo de nada.

Takuma siguió en su labor disfrutando de esos hermosos gemidos que son como música celestial para sus oídos, realmente aun no puede creer que esto esté pasando pero su sueño esta echo realidad y por ello esa feliz, ahora solo debe pensar en complacer a ese hermoso humano entre sus brazos.

El cuerpo del menor comenzó a tensarse e intento avisar y alejar a Takuma de su miembro pero ni porque le jalo el cabello con fuerza o le dijo que ya no aguantaba, logro separarlo de su miembro, que exploto dentro de la boca del rubio dejando salir ese líquido espeso y blanquecino, después de eso sintió como esa manta del cansancio llego hacia el… extrañamente se sentía exhausto, pero está seguro que esto aún no termina así que se tiene que aguantar.

El rubio sonrió para sus adentros, logro su cometido, trago cada gota de ese preciado líquido como si fuera el más exótico manjar, luego se separó del peli plata y se relamió los labios como un gatito que se comió al canario.

Ichiru se sonrojo furiosamente al ver esa mirada de Takuma sobre si, le provoca una sensación extraña, más rara de todo lo que ha sentido en todo el día, pero le gusta, le fascina sentir esa nueva sensación.

— Takuma – gimió avergonzado al recordar que el rubio trago su…

— Sabes delicioso – le ronroneo acercándose a sus labios y lo beso con pasión haciendo que se saboreara a sí mismo.

Ichiru intento vagamente negarse al beso pero… luego se arrepintió y solo lo respondió sintiendo algo extraño, más bien como morbo, por dios está saboreando su propia esencia de la boca del rubio… eso no es normal ¿o sí?, ¿Qué importa? Lo que ahora interesa es que le quiere, le adora… y lo desea.

— Takuma – volvió a gemir entre besos.

El rubio entendió la señal, se rasguño uno de sus dedos y dejo que su propia sangre lo lubricara, llevo su mano a la pequeña y estrecha entrada del menor acariciándola con su dedo medio, sus labios buscaron los del cazador y lo beso con fogosidad para distraerlo y meter el dedo en ese lugar especial, sintiendo como el peli plata se tensó de inmediato e intento escapar de sus brazos pero no lo dejaría… no ahora.

— Tranquilo, te gustara te lo prometo, pero debo prepararte – pidió el mayor mirándolo a los ojos – confía en mí.

— Pero se siente extraño y nadie nunca me ha tocado allí – expreso sonrojándose aún más de lo que está.

— Confía – pidió besándolo con amor en los labios y todo su rostro – por favor – suplico.

Ichiru asintió y cerró los ojos dejándose hacer, haciéndole entender a Takuma que confiara en el por más extraño o doloroso que sea.

Takuma sonrió complacido, jamás defraudara al pequeño ángel entre sus brazos, siguió preparando esa pequeña entrada sintiendo como lentamente Ichiru comenzaba a disfrutar de la invasión, dando pequeños jadeos y gemidos reprimidos, su cuerpo se arqueaba de vez en cuando en la cama. En el momento que el rubio vio conveniente metió el segundo dedo invasor sintiendo nuevamente como el menor se tensaba pero rápidamente se relajaba de nuevo y él podía simular penetraciones, que hacían que el cazador gimiera más alto, hasta que comenzó a rogar por más.

— **Ta… aku… **- gimió más audiblemente e inconscientemente sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás con los dedos del vampiro –**mas… mas** – rogo.

El vampiro sonrió y metió el ultimo dedo logrando un gemido de placer y algo de molestia por parte del menor y siguió con sus simulaciones hasta que lo sintió bien preparado y saco los dedos de improviso recibiendo un gemido de reproche y una mirada de que "**_si no terminas te mato"_**, por parte del ángel.

— Tranquilo no te dejare así – aseguro – solo que ahora viene lo bueno – comento untando su sangre en su miembro adolorido y erecto.

Ichiru lo miro y cuando observo el gran miembro de Takuma solo trago fuerte, "_eso_" no va a caer en él, ¿como "_eso_" podría caer dentro de él?, ¿es eso posible?

— Es… es grande – dijo algo temeroso – no va caer…

— Si caerá, te dolerá pero si entrara en ti – le aseguro abrazándolo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, y con la otra mano tomo su pierna y la puso sobre su hombro para hacer más fácil la entrada de su miembro en el cuerpo de su niño – relájate – pidió acomodándose mejor, poniendo su miembro en la entrada del menor, ahora solo debe empujar.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo tú no serás invadido por algo tan… grande – expreso nervioso y sonrojado sintiendo "_aquello_" en su entrada.

Takuma solo sonrió y lo beso como pudo, se movió un poco haciendo que la punta de su miembro entrara en el interior de Ichiru sintiendo como este se tensaba y le mordía el labio por el dolor, Takuma aguanto las ganas de dejar esto como esta, no quiere dañar al cazador pero… esto es normal, con todo el dolor del mundo empujo una vez más entrando de una sola estocada en el interior del menor, soportando que las manos de este le rasguñara la espalda y le mordiera el labio al punto de hacerlo sangrar, gracias a Dios es el que tiene más autocontrol de sus amigos porque osino ya se estaría moviendo y bebiendo esa deliciosa y prohibida sangre.

— Taku… por favor - rogo con los ojos llorosos – me duele salte, por favor – suplico llorando.

— Perdón mi niño, pero así es menos doloroso – expreso secándole las lágrimas, sintiendo ese cálido liquido resbalar por la entrada de su niño, la sangre de que se llevó su primera vez, llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Ichiru y comenzó a masturbarlo para distraerlo del dolor inicial.

Ichiru se mordió los labios aguantando el dolor hasta que el sufrimiento comenzó a ser reemplazado por el placer, un goce inhumano, todo su cuerpo está siendo invadido por un éxtasis, como si estuviera drogado; inconscientemente movió sus caderas para darle la señal al rubio.

Takuma lo beso en los labios con devoción invadiendo aquella cavidad con su lengua saboreándolo lo mejor posible, mientras comenzaba con lentos movimientos entrando y saliendo de ese estrecho cuerpo que lo vuelve loco; una de sus manos seguía acariciando el miembro del menor mientras que la otra le acaricia uno de los botones rozados, logrando que esos gemidos salieran de su garganta pero terminaban entre sus bocas. Se separó milimétricamente y le sonrió viendo esos ojos llenos de placer.

— Te amo – le confeso y no dejo que respondiera, besándolo nuevamente comenzando a moverse más rápido dando en ese punto especial dentro del menor.

— **mhnmn… - **gimió el peli plata entre sus bocas rasguñando la espalda del mayor nuevamente sintiendo su cuerpo casi explotar pero que desea más de aquello – **ahiiiii… otraaa vez allí, ahahh sii ** - casi grito de placer sintiendo como le golpeaba una y otra vez en ese lugar que no sabía que existía dentro de sí.

Takuma sonrió con algo de malicia y salió por completo del cuerpo de Ichiru viendo como este abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero justo en ese momento entro en el de una sola estocada sintiendo como este gimió lleno de placer arqueándose en la cama.

— **Dios… taku… otra vezzz… hazlo otra vez –**rogo entre gemidos moviéndose al compás con el rubio, sintiendo como ese cosquilleo bajaba hasta su vientre llenándolo de mariposas en celos y algo más, una deliciosa y extraña sensación…

Takuma repitió una y otra vez la hazaña anterior gimiendo de placer el mismo porque cada vez que golpea ese punto las paredes anales del peli plata le apretujaban su miembro deliciosamente rico, sentía que iba a terminar en cualquier momento pero no debe, no antes que su niño.

— **Ichi… ahhmm… termi… mnh… na conmigo** – pidió golpeando nuevamente en ese lugar dentro del menor.

— ** Si… si **– acepto gimiendo y moviéndose más desfrenadamente hasta que su cuerpo no aguanto más y exploto nuevamente llegando al clímax sintiéndose en las nubes.

Takuma sintió como las paredes anales del menor le apretaron aún más su miembro al punto de hacerlo terminar dentro del chico entre sus brazos y solo sonrió sintiendo los espasmos del grandioso orgasmo en todo su cuerpo, se dejó caer delicadamente sobre Ichiru y le sonrió besándolo en los labios con ternura y amor.

— Fue grandioso – le dijo Takuma besándolo por todo el rostro viendo como este respiraba con dificultad pero le sonríe.

— Si – le respondió abrazándolo acu currándose entre esos brazos de Morfeo.

Takuma salió delicadamente del cuerpo del cazador viendo como este hacia una pequeña mueca.

— Durmamos Ichi – le dijo acariciándole el rostro con adoración.

El peli plata se inclinó a la caricia y le beso la mano asintiendo con la cabeza abrazándolo fuerte, ahora no quería pensar en lo que hizo, solo quiere disfrutar un poco más.

-.-

Kaname levanto todas las cosas de la cama después de la película y las puso en la bandeja, llevándola a la cocina y regreso a su habitación junto a Zero que esta plácidamente dormido, es verdad que habían acordado hacer el amor después de ver la película, pero el menor se quedó dormido a la mitad y lo comprende, si es verdad la película estaba muy buena y graciosa, el cazador está cansado, estuvo trabajando todo el día y ahora es su hora de descanso y él no es nadie para quitárselo, al menos aún puede dormir con él, el castaño se acercó al closet sacando dos pijamas de algodón, uno se lo puso a Zero, sacándole primero la ropa con cuidado de no despertarlo y el otro lo uso él y se acostó al lado de su amante tapándose con un cubrecamas.

— Te amo Zero – le dijo en el oído besándole la mejilla – buenas noches – expreso abrazándolo.

— mm… - Zero se movió un poco y se acomodó mejor en los brazos del mayor siguiendo con su sueño pero murmuro un _"yo también te amo"._

_-.-_

**Dos semanas después.**

_"Tengo miedo"_

_"¿A qué le temes?"_

_"… Creo que… al amor"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Es doloroso y te destruye"_

_"No lo es, el amor es un sentimiento cálido que te rodea el alma y el corazón de una manera tan deliciosa que no quieres que se vaya, que no quieres dejar de sentirlo… que"_

_"Que cuando menos te lo esperas te destruye enterrándote una espada en el corazón"_

_"Solo vez el lado malo y no todo es así…"_

_"Y tú solo vez el lado bueno"_

_"Mm… está bien, es verdad que el amor te hace sufrir pero siempre te espera algo mejor, una reconciliación, o un beso que te hace olvidar todo, hasta por qué sufrías y quieres volver a sentirlo, a arriesgarte por solo sentir y experimentar nuevamente ese cálido sentimiento"_

_"Pero es doloroso, ¿y si me enamoro de la persona equivocada?"_

_"¿Por qué no lo intentas? Averígualo por tu cuenta, yo no puedo darte una respuesta a esa pregunta, arriésgate, experiméntalo…"_

_"Pero tengo miedo"_

_"Todo el mundo tiene miedo, pero lo enfrentan"_

_"…"_

_"Conoce el amor, arriésgate para sentir ese hermoso sentimiento, apresándote el corazón y el alma, no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada, solo da un paso y acaba con tu miedo"_

_"Es que creo que ya me estoy enamorando, pero… no lo quiero aceptar por el temor que me carcome mi corazón"_

_"Olvídate del miedo y acepta lo que sientes por él, lucha por ese amor"_

_"Lo intentare"_

_"Dale una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás"_

_-.-_

El peli plata se movió algo inquieto en la cama, hasta que no aguanto más y abrió sus ojos lentamente y suspiro por no haber dormido mucho, se dio vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo pero cuando lo hizo vio una cabellera rubia allí y solo abrió como platos sus ojitos color violeta y casi, casi se cae de la cama por el susto.

— Takuma – le zarandeo – despierta – pidió – Takuma – le volvió a llamar - **¡Takuma!** – le grito.

— ¿Ahh? – pregunto asustado sentándose en la cama de golpe.

— ¿Qué haces en mi cama? – le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

— Me sentí solito en mi cama – comento con cara de gatito lastimado.

— Uhm… - Ichiru solo lo miro y luego suspiro – pero me asuste – comento – ya es hora de levantarnos – le dijo amablemente viendo su pecho desnudo, ya que esta sin polera.

— No fue mi intensión – dijo abrazándolo y se acercó a sus labios besándolos castamente –buenos días - expreso con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes – le respondió besándolo con una leve sonrisa.

— Es verdad – dijo escogiéndose de hombros - lo siento me olvide que para los humanos es la tarde, lo siento – se disculpo

— No te preocupes – comento estirándose –emm… es mejor que nos alistemos, Cross nos está esperando para su fiestecita de navidad y tu podrás ver a tus amigos – comento parándose de la cama, iré a bañarme y no entres como la última vez – le advirtió.

— Si – acepto con ojitos de gato con bota.

— No me convences- Expreso entrando al baño.

El rubio solo sonrió y se tiró a la cama feliz, su "relación" con su ángel ha progresado desde que hicieron el amor en ese hotel, aunque no lo han vuelto hacer, sin embargo eso no importa porque su niño está más cariñoso con él y eso le hace feliz.

-.-

Ichiru se sacó la ropa cerró la puerta con llave y se metió a la bañera, abrió la llave de la regadera y dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, mientras su mente solo piensa en ese sueño, el conversando con su consciencia, al parecer realmente ama a ese tonto rubio sonrison, pero ¿acaso eso está bien? No quiere ponerlo en peligro y el idiota no ha venido a verlo, tal vez aún no se entera, espera que no lo haga porque no soportaría que dañaran a Takuma por su culpa.

El peli plata suspiro y luego negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso ahora, después de todo están en víspera de navidad, hoy será un día especial, así de simple y no pensara cosas feas.

-.-

Cross está dando saltitos por toda la casa ante la atenta y frustrada mirada de Yagari que está apunto de matarlo para solo detener esos tontos grititos y saltos.

— Cross para ya – pidió tratando de estar calmado.

— Yagari malo – dijo de forma infantil el de coleta y se acercó a él besándolo castamente en los labios – vamos a recibir a los invitados – expreso feliz y lo arrastro hasta el salón y allí estaban toda la clase nocturna cercana a Kaname.

— Buenas noches – saludaron todos los vampiros al unísono.

— Muchas gracias por invitarnos director – dijo Kaname formalmente buscando discretamente a Zero con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

— Qué bueno que vinieron – dijo de forma infantil con sus ojitos brillosos.

Yagari miro a todos con desprecio y solo suspiro, ¿porque Zero no lo apoyo cuando el loco de su amante se le ocurrió esta estúpida idea?, Ahora que necesitaba el apoyo de su pupilo este lo abandona… _estúpido mocoso._

Zero salió de la cocina vestido con una camisa color violeta claro sin corbata y unos pantalones negros, nada formal pero acorde con la situación, vio a Kaname vestido con un traje negro, con una camisa roja sangre y una corbata negra, y le sonrió levemente, dándole las buenas noches con esa tierna sonrisa.

Kaname se le quedo viendo embelesado tratando de ser discreto, pero su amante esta tan hermoso, como le gustaría lanzársele encima y besarlo con pasión, pero debe abstenerse, al menos por ahora, ya después se comerá a su lindo cazador.

— Hola – saludo fríamente el peli plateado mirando todo a su alrededor.

— Kaname sama – dijo la castaña besándolo en la mejilla.

— Hola Yuuki – la saludo amablemente el castaño revolviéndole el cabello.

Takuma decidió bajar porque Ichiru se estaba demorando mucho y porque básicamente lo echo de la habitación, en fin tendrá que esperarlo abajo, camino a paso lento y vio a sus amigos y les sonrió amablemente acercándose a ellos de inmediato.

— Hola – saludo amablemente, esta vestido con un pantalón de tela color café claro y una camisa de color verde esmeralda como el de sus ojos.

— Takuma – dijo Shiki que esta vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros, abrazándolo junto con Rima que esta vestida con un hermoso vestido negro, con pequeños detalles de flores en las puntas– te extrañamos – les dijeron al unísono.

— Yo también los extraño – aseguro devolviendo el abrazo – hola Kaname – sama – saludo.

— Hola Takuma – saludo el castaño con una leve sonrisa buscando al gemelo del mayor de los kiryuu últimamente siempre anda cerca de su amigo pero al parecer hoy no.

— Entonces después del año nuevo acompáñanos a una sesión de fotos – pidieron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Emm… está bien, solo díganme cuando – expreso en un suspiro acariciándole los cabellos a ambos.

Rima y Shiki solo compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y abrazaron más a Takuma, el rubio no sabe en lo que se metió.

Aido se acercó a Takuma y lo miro de pie a cabeza oliéndolo un poco.

— Hueles a humano – expreso el rubio cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto para hacer conversa, Aido esta vestido con un traje color azul marino, una camisa color celeste y una corbata entre verde y azul.

— pues no mucho – respondió, "_solo comerme a mi angelito"_

Ichiru bajo las escaleras vestido con unos jeans color negro de invierno, una camisa color rojo sangre, con los tres primeros botones abiertos y una bufanda color lila, camino directo hasta un rincón de la casa y se apoyó en la pared mirando a todos e incluso a Takuma que no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos.

Takuma vio a Ichiru y solo se mordió los labios, se ve tan hermoso, como un hermoso ángel que le está tentando a pecar y Dios no se arrepentirá de pecar una y otra vez si es solo con él.

— Ya estamos todos – dijo el director feliz de la vida dando más saltitos por todo el lugar – mis hermosos hijos se ven tan hermosos – dijo viendo con orgullo a Zero, Yuuki e Ichiru – ¿verdad que si Yagari?

— Emm… claro – acepto el peli negro.

— Vamos a cenar – pidió Cross yendo al comedor.

Todos lo siguieron a paso lento a excepción de Ichiru que espero que todos caminaran detrás del director, pero alguien también espero al peli plata y le tomo la mano con delicadeza sacándolo de su mundo.

— Uhm… - Ichiru vio a Takuma y le sonrió levemente.

— Te vez sexy hoy con esa ropa – comento con una sonrisa sensual.

— Tú más o menos – comento besándolo castamente – siéntate al lado mío – pidió.

— Como todos los días – le confirmo.

— Vamos – pidió jalándolo al comedor.

Takuma e Ichiru entraron al comedor y se sentaron en sus asientos de siempre, todos comenzaron a comer con lentitud, pero poco a poco la comida comenzó a ser más agradable hasta que todos terminaron hablando de cosas de la infancia a excepción de Zero e Ichiru, pero aun así conversaban algunas cosas triviales con los demás.

Así paso la cena con rapidez y terminaron todos en el salón, tomando una que otra copa de vino de vez en cuando, solo para entrar en calor, es una noche de invierno muy fría… sin embargo, todos ríen y juegan con cualquier cosa.

Solo falta cinco minutos para que sea navidad; lentamente Zero se retiró del lugar yendo a su habitación seguido discretamente por Kaname.

Cuando Zero llego a su habitación fue directo a su ventana y comenzó a mirar hacia afuera, viendo caer la nieve, hasta que sintió la presencia del castaño a su espalda y solo sonrió, dándose vuelta, caminando hacia él.

— Feliz navidad Zero – expreso Kaname abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Feliz navidad Kana – dijo besándolo castamente en los labios y le entrego una cajita – tu regalo – expreso con una tierna sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias Zero! – exclamo recibiendo su regalo y le entrego una caja más o menos grande al peli plata.

— ¿Qué es? – pregunto curioso

— Mi regalo para mi amante – comento con una sonrisa abrazándolo con fuerza y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.

Zero paso sus brazos por el cuello del castaño respondiendo lo mejor que pudo el apasionado beso hasta que les falto el aire.

— Abre tu regalo – pidió con carita de inocencia.

— Está bien – acepto el purasangre abriendo su regalo encontrándose una hermosa pulsera – es hermosa.

— Qué bueno – expreso feliz – tiene habilidades especiales, la mande a hacer a un vampiro artesano – comento – puede ver las intenciones de la gente, debes echarle tu sangre – comento – cuando la gente tiene intenciones malas, la piedrecita se vuelta de color negra y cuando tienen intenciones buenas se vuelve blanca, y el color de la piedra se formara cuando le eches tu sangre – explico brevemente – ah y puede crear un campo de energía – le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias amor – dijo tomándolo en brazos y lo beso dulcemente, explorando esa deliciosa boca con su lengua y solo se separó de su hermoso amante cuando el aire se hizo falta –estoy tan feliz.

— De nada Kaname – respondió Zero feliz.

— Abre tu regalo – le pidió.

— Claro – acepto viendo la caja gigante y rompió el papel hasta que se dejó ver un dibujo de un notebook Mac en el cartón – por dios Kaname – dijo con una sonrisa- no tenías que…

— No es nada Zero – dijo aliviado de que a su niño le gustara el regalo, estuvo semanas pensando el regalo perfecto para su niño.

— Eres el mejor sabes – dijo emocionado y se lanzó a los brazos de Kaname besándolo apasionadamente en los labios una y otra vez, hasta que el castaño lo acostó en la cama, comenzando a besarle el cuello y a abrirle la camisa lentamente para acariciar esos pezones rosados, recibiendo esos hermosos gemidos por parte del peli plata.

-.-

Ichiru salió de la casa yendo al bosque de la academia hasta un árbol mirando el oscuro cielo nocturno lleno de nubes y sintiendo los copos de nieve en su cara que se derretía al contacto con la piel.

Takuma vio al peli plata irse y lo siguió, de paso tomo una gabardina para abrigarlo y asegurarse de que no se enfermara; cuando lo alcanzo le puso la chaqueta en los hombros y lo abrazo posesivamente de la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo aspirando ese delicioso y único aroma que lo vuelve loco.

— No deberías salir tan desprotegido mientras cae nieve – le dijo en el oído tiernamente – te puedes resfriar – comento.

— Lo sé, pero traje bufanda – dijo acomodándose en el abrazo de Takuma – solo estaba pensando – expreso en un suspiro – en una noche como esta… mate a mis padres – dijo serio.

El rubio no pudo evitar tensarse ante lo dicho por su niño, no obstante, no lo soltó, solo lo abrazo más fuerte.

— Eso tengo entendido – murmuro, no sabía que decir, y tampoco sabía si debía consolarlo o algo por el estilo.

— Debería arrepentirme – comento el peli plateado en un suspiro – esa noche – susurro – esa noche vi como mataban a mamá y a papá y yo sonríe – menciono – sonreí viendo como sufrían, y luego mordieron a Zero delante de mí y no me importo, solo disfrute cada una de esas escenas – le dijo serio – pero nada resulto como debía – dijo frustrado.

— ¿Cómo? – pregunto Takuma confundido por la frase "_nada resulto como debía"_

— Nada – se corrigió de inmediato – la cosa es que no me arrepiento – dijo seguro y respiro hondo.

— Tuviste tus razones para hacer aquello, aunque no las sé, estoy seguro que debes tener una buena razón – le dijo acariciando su estómago con caricias suaves y tranquilas.

— Mm… ¿Por qué no me aborreces? – le pregunto

— ¿Por qué hacerlo? – contrarresto el rubio.

— Soy un asesino que mato a su familia – dijo dándose vuelta en el abrazo.

— Para mí solo eres Ichiru, no me importa tu pasado, solo me importas tu – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— Pero debería importarte – expreso.

— Pero no lo hace – aseguro y lo abrazo más fuerte.

Ichiru se mordió el labio inferior y solo escondió su rostro en el pecho de Takuma y dejo salir sus lágrimas contenidas, llorando por primera vez en esos cinco años desde que sus padres murieron.

— Eres un vampiro tonto – sollozo apretando la camisa del rubio entre sus puños.

El rubio solo sonrió dulcemente y le acaricio el cabello susurrándole palabras tiernas en el oído hasta que se calmó y dejo de llorar, se sintió importante al ver que Ichiru confía en el para llorar, eso es muy bueno, le hace sentirse único.

— lo sé – le respondió con dulzura.

— No te sientas orgulloso por eso – le reprocho siguiendo llorando como un niño pequeño en esos brazos seguros que le abrazan con tanto amor y protección.

Por toda la academia se escuchó una campana que daba aviso que ya es navidad para Japón.

Takuma escucho la campanada pero no dijo nada esperando que el peli plata se calmara, aunque se ve tan tierno en esta faceta, tan adorable, deseable y _violable_…

Ichiru comenzó a sollozar apegándose más al cuerpo de Takuma, arrugando más esa camisa verde, se paró de puntilla y se acercó al oído del vampiro.

— Feliz navidad – le dijo entre sollozos.

El vampiro de ojos verde esmeralda sonrió ampliamente y lo tomo en brazos elevándolo del suelo besándolo apasionadamente en los labios, invadiendo esa cavidad bucal con su lengua, explorando cada centímetro de esa deliciosa boca, hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

— Feliz navidad Ichiru – expreso feliz y le dio vueltas.

— No para – pidió – me mareare – expreso en un puchero.

— Está bien – acepto dejándolo en el piso y recogió una bolsa del suelo y se la entregó al peli plata – feliz navidad – volvió a decir con una sonrisa.

— ¿Uhm? – Ichiru miro curioso la bolsa.

— Tu regalo – le confirmo ante la muda pregunta del cazador.

— No tenías que molestarte – le susurro.

— No me moleste en comprarlo – le aseguro – ábrelo.

Ichiru sonrió y abrió la bolsa encontrándose con un hermoso peluche de un gatito rubio y una pulsera de plata con pequeños detalles violetas.

— Gracias – dijo feliz abrazando el peluche con fuerza – la pulsera esta hermosa – aseguro con una sonrisa – pero yo no te compre nada.

— No importa - le dijo abrazándolo – me conformo con tu compañía.

— Pero no es justo – susurro

— Ichi, en verdad no importa – le dijo dulcemente.

— Sí importa – expreso y le paso el peluche y la pulsera – tenlos- pidió y llevo sus manos a su cuello y comenzó a desabrocharse una hermosa cadena, de oro blanco con un colgante de un símbolo extraño que solo Ichiru sabe lo que significa – es para ti – le dijo y se acercó a él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y le puso la cadena – se te ve perfecta – comento con una hermosa sonrisa besándolo castamente en los labios – feliz navidad – dijo tomando sus regalos – pónmela – pidió inocentemente.

— Ichi no era necesario – le dijo con una sonrisa sintiendo un calorcito dentro de sí, y luego cuando Ichiru le dijo _pónmela_ lo único que pudo pensar es en estar dentro de su niño - ¿quieres que te la_ ponga_ aquí? – pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

— Sí, yo no puedo solo –aseguro y estiro su brazo – ponla – dijo entregándole la pulsera.

— Oh, hablabas de la pulsera – dijo nervioso.

— Claro que sí, ¿de qué más estaría hablando? – pregunto ladeando su cabeza en forma de inocencia.

— Nada, nada – le dijo con una sonrisa, y le puso la pulsera en su muñeca – se ve hermosa Ichiru – comento y lo volvió a abrazar.

El peli plata sonrió y correspondió el abrazo aspirando el único aroma del rubio y luego se paró de puntilla para volver a besarlo, con ternura y pasión.

El rubio respondió el beso, fundiéndose con la boca de su niño, en un contacto único y mágico.

Después de aquel beso Ichiru y Takuma se quedaron donde estaban mirando como los copos de nieve seguían cayendo tiñendo las calles y todo a su paso de blanco, ese blanco tan puro que te da a pensar.

— Mañana abra sol – comento el peli plata con una leve sonrisa.

— Mm… no lo creo, se nota que no quiere dejar de nevar – comento.

— Abra sol – reconfirmo su teoría.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto extrañado.

— Siempre hay sol en navidad – menciono escogiéndose de hombros.

— Esa es tu teoría –pregunto divertido.

— Si – respondió como un niño pequeño.

— Pues yo creo que seguirá nevando o por lo menos estará nublado – comento el rubio.

— Abra sol – dijo sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

Takuma le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y lo beso nuevamente explorando esa boca que Dios lo hace delirar cada vez que la saborea.

— Si tú lo dices – le respondió contra sus labios y lo volvió a besar tomándolo en brazos y corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta su cuarto y lo acostó en la cama viendo esas hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, esa boca entre abierta, y su respiración irregular, la imagen de la tentación – serás mío esta noche – le ronroneo Takuma en el oído.

Ichiru se mordió los labios y solo asintió viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes que le prometen una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

**_Esta historia continuara._**

**_También te mostrare un bello sueño la próxima noche._**

_En tus brazos, en tus labios, Me pierdo... (Reik, quien decide es el amor)_

* * *

_**espero les haya gustado este capitulo si es que alguien lo leyo, un beso y que tengan un hermoso dia o noche se les agradece de antemano que lean mi trabajo y si gustan pueden dejar algun reviews solos i gustan,**  
_

_**se despide su autora sol**_


	9. dia de los enamorados

**_Como dije en el cap pasado, estoy subiendo todos los cap que me faltan de este fic aunque aun no llega a su fin estoy escribiendo aun el final de esta historia no se si les vaya a gustar espero que si si es que lo leen aun. muchas gracias por leer y un gran abrazo y beso._**

**_se despide su autora sol_**

* * *

**_Aléjate de mí_**

**Capitulo 8: Día de los enamorados.**

Ichiru está sentado en su cama moviendo sus piernas infantilmente, tiene audífonos en sus oídos escuchando concentradamente la canción sonriendo tontamente, realmente se siente feliz, esa felicidad que viene desde su alma y se esparce por todo su cuerpo abrazándolo de una manera muy cálida y amorosa, y lo peor es que siente que puede llegar a acostumbrarse a ella.

Ya ha pasado más de 3 semanas desde navidad, ósea que ya ha pasado año nuevo y están a mitad de enero, se acerca el día de los enamorados y por primera vez el menor de los kiryuu quiere que llegue este día… quiere, desea, anhela celebrarlo con el tonto rubio sonrison.

El peli plata se mordió su labio inferior y solo se dedico a escuchar la canción que comenzó a sonar riéndose bajito, esa canción por alguna tonta razón le recuerda a Takuma, realmente el no escucha ese tipo de canciones pero sin querer lo escucho en nickelodeon, Cross ve esos canales, en fin, pero sintió que esa música era totalmente para el vampiro, bueno más bien como para su… uhm… _¿relación?_

— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – pregunto Takuma parándosele enfrente arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

— Hola – saludo amablemente – escucho una canción que te queda perfecta – se rio bajito.

— ¿así? ¿Cuál? – pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

— Esta – le dijo y le puso un audífono poniendo la canción desde el principio.

Takuma sonrió y espero a que la canción empezara mientras acaricia la pierna del peli plateado con ternura y algo de lujuria.

_Uuuuuh_

_Uhuuuh_

_Maldito el día en que te encontré eh_

_La hora en que te miré eh eh_

_Entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida_

_Me equivoqué eh eh._

_Yo no quería y acepté eh_

_Por un ratito te guarde eh eh_

_Yo no soy adorable_

_Tú eres insoportable eh eh eh_

_CORO_

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar_

_No te soporto es la verdad_

_Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar_

_En mi zapato al caminar_

_Somos un caso muy real_

_Pero te quiero yo te quiero._

_En la política y la fe eh_

_No congeniamos ya lo sé eh eh_

_Yo como carne roja tú sólo comes hojas_

_Y pensé eh..._

_CORO_

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar_

_No te soporto es la verdad_

_Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar_

_En mi zapato al caminar_

_Somos un caso muy real_

_Pero te quiero yo te quiero_

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar_

_No te soporto es la verdad_

_Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar_

_En mi zapato al caminar_

_Somos un caso muy real_

_Pero te quiero yo te quiero_

_Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh_

_Tú insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh_

_Eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno, tan besable_

_Siempre te amaré_

Takuma literalmente quedo sorprendido y con la boca abierta, básicamente Ichiru le estaba insultando diciéndole que es una goma de mascar en el zapato… pero eso no es lo que le desconcertó fue que la canción dice que está enamorada ósea que su ángel está enamorado de él, aunque la canción es interesante y no sabía que ese era exactamente el estilo de su niño, más bien el lo veía como mas rockero.

— ¿Estas enamorado de mi? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que absolutamente nadie se la quitara.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido y sonrojado hasta las orejas – no, no digas tonterías – dijo mirando para otro lado pero al sentir la mirada de Takuma sobre si se volteo y vio esos hermosos ojos verdes tristes, eso no le gusto, suspiro y se acerco a la boca de Takuma – será un secreto – expreso contra sus labios y lo beso apasionadamente dando entender sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Takuma sonrió para sus adentros y devolvió el beso con la misma pasión y con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, introdujo su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad recorriéndola, reconociéndola y saboreándola con lujuria, esa boca sabe siempre tan bien, tan dulce tan… Ichiru.

-.-

**Tres semanas después.**

Kaname esta acostado de lado acariciando las hebras plateadas de su acompañante, están en silencio cada uno pensando en lo mismo, un regalo para san Valentín, este es su primer san Valentín juntos, y el castaño quiere que sea especial para que sea inolvidable y ambos sentirse amados, pero también aparte de querer que este día sea muy especial, quiere darle un buen regalo a Zero, uno que su niño no pueda rechazar aunque quiera, y uno que su amante realmente desee, pero algo como que, realmente no se le ocurre nada, llega a ser frustrante.

Zero suspiro algo cansando, relajándose ante las caricias en su cabello que su Kaname le brinda, son bastante deliciosas y siente que su cuerpo se deja caer en una cálida manta del sueño y en un mundo donde solo existen ellos dos, sin embargo, ahora no debe relajarse, más bien debe pensar en cómo mierda averiguar que desea de regalo su hermoso novio, es bastante cansador estar pensando en ello todo el santo día, tal vez debe preguntarle, de seguro le dice o al menos le da una idea, ¿verdad que si?

— Kaname – le llamo Zero y se arrodillo en la cama poniendo sus manos en las rodillas mostrando una faceta de bastante inocencia.

El castaño trago saliva por un momento pensó en lanzarse encima de Zero y hacerle el amor, quitarle un poco de inocencia, aunque mejor espera a ver que quiere preguntarle.

— Dime amor – pidió relamiéndose los labios como el gato que se comerá al canario.

— pues… se acerca…. Bueno más bien la fecha está encima… ósea san Valentín va… va a llegar – expreso titubeante – y bueno… yo… yo me preguntaba s-si… si quieres algo – expreso sonrojándose y mirándolo con inocencia con sus ojitos de niño bueno – me… me dirías que es lo que deseas – pidió mirándolo a los ojos con su boca entreabierta y apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas.

Kaname lo observo atentamente, cada movimiento que hacía, cada que abría esa boca para dejar salir palabras titubeante y que lo único que lograban eran tentarlo a lo prohibido, pero Dios por mas autocontrol que tenga ver a ese hermoso y tentador peli plata incitándole a comérselo, no puede controlarse al fin de cuenta no está hecho de fierro, es un ser vivo que se quiere comerse el canario.

El purasangre le sonrió felinamente a Zero y se le lanzo encima haciendo que el peli plata callera de espalda a la cama y estirara las piernas por supervivencia, abriéndolas un poco, dejando que el castaño se acomodara entre ellas, apreso las manos del menor con las suyas llevándola a cada lado de la cabeza del cazador, acerco su rostro al de vampiro de menor clase y lo beso apasionadamente, infiltrando su lengua en esa cálida y húmeda boca enredándola con la de su amante, comenzando una sensual pelea por el dominio, hasta que el aire se les acabo y se vieron obligados a separarse jadeante.

— lo que quiero de regalo – comenzó a decir de forma sensual y a la vez sexual – es lo mismo que deseo ahora – le ronroneo en el oído – hacerte el amor hasta que ambos no podamos más, quiero oírte gemir mi nombre una y otra vez durante horas y que me pidas mas…

Zero al escuchar las palabras de Kaname se sonrojo furiosamente, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como un lindo tomate bien maduro.

— Pero que dices tonto pervertido animal depravado adicto al sexo piensa en otra cosa por dios – dijo atropelladamente tomando aire por el que escapo de sus pulmones por decir todas esas palabras sin respiro alguno – hablo en serio – expreso ruborizado.

— Yo también hablo en serio – le ronroneo el castaño mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente – no habría mejor reg alo que saber que siempre serás mío y que estarás a mi lado eternamente.

— Yo siempre seré tuyo – dijo bajito sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello si es que eso podría llegar a ser posible – te lo prometo – expreso algo avergonzado por sus palabras, el por naturaleza nunca ha sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos o como se siente así que cuando lo hace no sabe si lo hace bien o mal.

— Zero – el castaño pronuncio aquel nombre con anhelo y ternura – no sabes cuánto te amo – le dijo en el oído pasando su lengua por todo la clavícula hasta llegar al cuello del peli plata – te deseo – ronroneo y subió a la boca del menor serpenteando sensualmente su lengua contra los deliciosos y adictivos labios del menor, sintiendo como este casi por inercia abría la boca.

— Kaname – murmullo con éxtasis – yo… yo tam…mm…

El peli plata al darse cuenta que no podía decir lo quería, con bastante fuerza de voluntad abrió su boca sacando su lengua para acariciar la del castaño, provocándolo, incitándolo a ir más lejos, es verdad que le dijo que piense en otra cosa que no sea sexo pero cuando Kaname se pone así es imposible aguantarse y siempre termina cediendo así es su relación y le gusta.

-.-

**Dos semanas después.**

En una habitación poco iluminada, se encuentran tres personas dos de ellas son mujeres y el otro ocupante es un adolescente, que está con un chocolate en la boca, mirando a las dos personas allí presentes.

— Shizuka sama – llamo el peli plata mirando a aquella hermosa vampiresa.

— Mi niño, no me llames así – pidió acercándose al hermoso cazador acariciándole la mejilla – recuerda quien eres – le dijo amablemente.

— Lo sé – expreso recibiendo la caricia – lo siento – se disculpo mirando a la vampira – no he descubierto mucho – expreso frustrado – pero por lo que he visto, Kaname no es malo, ni nada de eso, es bastante uhm… persona – murmuro – aparte Takuma el confía en su amigo, y bueno nunca ha hecho nada que me amerite pensar que puede llegar a ser un peligro – comento.

— Comprendo – dijo Shizuka tranquilamente – entonces ¿crees que él no es el Kuran que está asociado con Rido? – le cuestiono.

— Sí, creo que él es uno de los buenos, en la que no puedo confiar es en Yuuki, casi nunca está en casa, pero no me nace preguntar por ella, aparte es bastante, extraña, aparenta ser alguien que no es, ella se cree que todos nos tragamos eso de que es tonta, pero yo no, esa mocosa me causa inquietud – expreso molesto.

— Para ti ella es la que puede llegar a ser un peligro – afirmo Shizuka.

— Si completamente creo que ella es una… bueno ya sabes una traidora, hay que mantenerla vigilada – comento – pero eso es lo que yo creo, tal vez esté equivocado.

— Ichiru – llamo Shizuka abrazándolo – sabes que confió en tu instinto y en ti, ahora dime ¿Qué sientes por tu amigo? – le pidió pícaramente.

— Hay sí, Ichi dinos, que pasa con Takuma sama, hueles mucho a él – expreso María.

— ¿Qué? – Pregunto sonrojándose hasta las orejas – el y yo… ya saben que no tendré ninguna relación con nadie no hasta que el peligro se acabe – murmuro atropelladamente cada palabra una tras otra.

— Oh, vamos cuéntanos – pidió la menor colgándose del cuello de su_"hermano"_ – anda hermanito cuéntanos.

— No soy tu hermano – le dijo tratándose de sacarse a esa niña de encima.

— Si no nos cuentas yo lo averiguare – amenazo.

— ¿Qué? No, no te atrevas – le pidió – yatengounaamistadconventajaoalgoasi – dijo bajito – ya me tengo que ir – expreso todo rojo.

— ¿Es tu novio? – Pregunto María – ¿lo besaste?, ¿te acostaste con él? – pregunto sin dejarlo salir.

Shizuka vio la escena y se rio discretamente.

— qu…e no, no, no… - dijo mas rojo que antes y nervioso – buenotalvezsimeacosteconel – expreso todo rojo, al punto que creía que iba a explotar – Shizuka – pidió ayuda.

— María déjalo – expreso la mujer allí – no queremos que se nos muera de la vergüenza – comento tiernamente.

— No se rían – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Ichiru – llamo la mujer de largos cabellos blancos y ojos rosados – te adoro, quiero que seas feliz, y si él es tu felicidad, disfrútalo, protégelo, no lo arruines, ¿Si? – Le pidió acariciándole la mejilla – también recuerda que debes proteger a tu hermano – le recordó.

— Lo sé, gracias – expreso Ichiru tiernamente – lo estoy protegiendo – aseguro - pero me he distraído un poquito – expreso mirándola a los ojos.

— Ichi, recuerda tu aun eres un adolescente, debes disfrutar, perdón por privarte de esa libertad, yo solo deseo que tú seas feliz – le dijo amablemente – perdóname – susurro.

— Shizuka no tengo nada que perdonar, lo hago por gusto, me gusta ser de ayuda – comento – las quiero a ambas – dijo abrazándolas.

— ¿Y a Takuma también? – le pregunto María sacándole la lengua.

— Arg… mocosa fastidiosa – dijo molesto – pero si también le quiero tantito – expreso con una media sonrisa – ya me tengo que ir.

— Ichi, cuídate mi bebe – le pidió Shizuka besándole la frente.

— Lo hare – aseguro abrazándola y besándole la mejilla – adiós – susurro yéndose y de paso desordenándole el cabello a María.

Shizuka y María vieron como Ichiru desapareció de ese cuarto y sonrieron tiernamente.

— se enamoro – comento la chica de cabello plateados con destellos morados.

— Lo sé, es tierno enamorado, me gusta esa faceta – comento Shizuka.

— Y a mi – comento – nunca antes lo había visto sonrojarse de esa manera – se rio bajito.

— Se ve muy lindo así – expreso la vampira sangre pura.

— moh… se me olvido preguntarle qué hará para san Valentín con Takuma – expreso en puchero la menor.

— yo tengo una idea de lo que harán – se rio bajito.

-.-

Después de una hora de metro y caminata, llego a la academia Cross pensando en algunas cosas, _todas relacionadas con el rubio de ojos verdes_, le recalco su consciencia, y el peli plata negó con la cabeza, no solo pensó en Takuma, también pensó en.. emmm… en algo distinto a Takuma y ya.

El cazador suspiro y paso su mano por su cabello de una forma sensual y siguió caminando pensando en el tonto rubio sonrison, hasta que choco contra alguien y termino en el suelo.

— aush – se quejo y levanto la vista viendo una mano estirada para ayudarlo a levantarse – Takuma – gruño bajito y tomo la mano para pararse.

— Hola – saludo levantándolo del piso y haciendo que se apegara a su cuerpo, abrazándolo para que no pudiera escapar.

— mmm… oye suéltame – dijo sonrojado mirando para todos lados – la gente nos está viendo – dijo mas rojo aun.

— No quiero – expreso Takuma feliz y lo abrazo mas – te quiero – le dijo en el oído lamiéndole provocándole un espasmo de placer.

— Takuma – gimió bajito – me están mirando con odio – murmuro mas rojo que antes.

— ¿realmente te importa eso? – le pregunto.

— No - respondió con honestidad –pero…

— Entonces no le tomes atención – le dijo acariciándole la espalda – hoy es 13 de febrero, la noche para esperar el día de los enamorados – comento el rubio en su oído – la pasaremos juntos.

Ichiru asintió sonrojándose a más no poder, pero se sentía feliz, ahora está seguro que pasara esta noche con su… uhm con Takuma, tal vez será algo mágico algo para recordar el resto de su vida.

-.-

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, la noche llego en todo Japón, como nunca en estas fechas, está despejado, dejando ver las hermosas y brillantes estrellas adornar el cielo, también está la majestuosa luna iluminando la noche, con sus rayos plateados.

En algún lugar de la ciudad hay una enorme limusina recorriendo las calles dirigiéndose a algún destino donde el dueño le había dicho al chofer, dentro de este vehículo se encuentran dos hermosos jóvenes, uno de ellos es de cabello castaño ondulado largos, piel ligeramente morena, ojos de color vino, que tiene un porte elegante, esta vestido con ropa informal, unos pantalones blancos y una camisa de color negra, con los tres primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver su hermosa piel; está acompañado por un muchacho de cabello plateado cortos y ligeramente rebeldes, ojos de un extraño color violeta como las bellas piedras de amatista, piel pálida casi nívea, en el lado izquierdo de su cuello tiene un tatuaje, esta vestido con una playera de cuello V de color azul marino, de mangas cortas mostrando sus brazos, apegada a su cuerpo delineando su delicada cintura, y mostrando sus estrechas caderas, su pantalón es un jeans color negro, amoldándose bien a esas piernas.

— sabes que hoy te vez hermosamente sexy – le dijo el castaño en el oído del cazador chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Kaname – exclamo el menor sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

— Dime Zero – respondió y bajo lentamente al cuello lamiéndolo y con una calma envidiable acostó al peli plata en los asientos de la limosina, y él se puso encima y le sonrió felinamente – realmente hermoso – ronroneo.

— No digas eso – expreso ruborizado – tu… tu también te vez hermoso – dijo sintiendo que iba a explotar.

— Mi hermoso amante – expreso, como disfruta ver ese sonrojo en las mejillas de su Zero.

El castaño lentamente fue subiendo hasta encontrar su boca, rápidamente el contacto de labios se hizo presente, besándose con amor, pasión, sus lenguas se enredaron sensualmente, ambos luchando por el dominio, las caricias no demoraron en hacerse presente, se tocaban lentamente, tocando todo a su alcance.

La limusina paro con delicadeza y el chofer espero a abrirles la puerta, al ser vampiro escucha algunas cosas, así que como su amo Kaname está ocupado debe esperar a que paren.

— Kaname – gimió Zero arqueándose en los asientos – llegamos – murmuro.

— Uno más – pidió el purasangre y beso esos adictivos labios, devorándolos con lujuria y solo así se separo de su novio – te amo – expreso y le cerró un ojo.

El chofer espero unos segundos y abrió la puerta haciendo una reverencia a Kaname y a Zero, y espero a que salieran.

— Gracias Akira, nos quedaremos aquí un rato – expreso Kaname y tomo la mano de Zero guiándolo por el lugar.

Zero se sorprendió, pensó que irían a un hotel y algo así, pero están en un puente, donde realmente nadie viene por aquí, porque dicen que esta embrujado, pero eso no importa, lo que sí es de relevancia aquí, es el porqué Kaname lo trajo a este lugar, no es un lugar donde los enamorados pasan su día ¿no?

— Kaname – llamo Zero siguiéndolo.

— Dime mi niño – pidió y se detuvo de improviso al final del puente.

— ¿Qué haremos aquí? – pregunto confundido mirándolo a los ojos.

— un secreto – murmuro y lo abrazo, miro la hora y suspiro.

— Dime – rogo mirándolo a los ojos.

— Está bien – se rio bajito – niño curioso – comento – cuando aun no estábamos juntos, todos los años en esta fecha venia aquí – dijo suspirando – era como mi lugar especial. Aquí hacia mis plegarias, me sentaba aquí – dijo – miraba el mar y esperaba a que sean las doce, una vez a esa hora tomaba mi velita y la ponía en esta hoja – le dijo mostrándole una vela pequeña color rojo y una hoja de árbol – prendía la vela y la ponía sobre esta hoja, la dejaba caer al mar y miraba como la corriente se la llevara, pedía mi deseo, siempre lo mismo y después me iba tranquilo – termino su explicación – este año quiero hacer lo mismo pero esta vez contigo, quiero compartir esto contigo, solo que hoy cambiare mi deseo, por quiero estar con Zero siempre.

— Kaname – dijo sorprendido y con sus ojitos brillosos de emoción de ternura, no pudo evitar abrazar a su amante y lo beso – te amo – expreso.

— y yo a ti amor.

La pareja espero hasta que sean las doce, conversaron, se abrazaron, besaron, hasta que se escucho las doce campanas que anunciaba la hora, ambos tomaron sus velitas, las prendieron y las dejaron caer al mar.

— Deseo estar siempre con Zero – expreso Kaname mirando a su amante.

— deseo estar toda la eternidad con Kaname – dijo el peli plata sonriéndole con ternura.

Después de eso se abrazaron y besaron, demostrando su amor, con lentitud comenzaron a acostarse en aquel puente y a sacarse la ropa y demostraron sus sentimientos con la danza más antigua del mundo, una sensual y sexual, carnal, hicieron el amor con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

-.-

En el bosque de la academia cerca del lago, esta una pareja sentada en el pasto mirando el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en el agua, viendo lo hermoso de la noche, y de vez en cuando se besan.

— Takuma – llamo el menor.

— Dime – le dijo poniéndole toda su atención, y como no, con esa belleza quien no le pone atención.

— Emm… con… ¿con cuantas personas has pasado san Valentín? – pregunto curioso.

— En pareja esta es mi primera vez, como amigos, siempre la paso con los chicos – comento – creo que se compadecían de mi – se rio bajito – ¿y tú? – pregunto.

— Em… contigo – susurro – es mi primera vez, antes la pasaba con Shizuka y María, pero era una fecha irrelevante, pensé que este año iba a ser igual, pero apareciste tu – dijo sonrojándose.

— Tu apareciste en mi vida y la iluminaste – comento el rubio y lo abrazo – no sabes cuánto te quiero – comento besándolo castamente.

— mmm… - el cazador lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla para después ponerle atención solo a la luna iluminando el lago.

— Se ve hermoso ¿verdad? – pregunto el rubio.

— Sí, me gusta, es increíble que este despejado, en esta fecha hay nieve, pero hoy no – susurro.

— Porque hoy es nuestro día – menciono el vampiro.

— Puede ser – comento riéndose bajito.

— Sabes en esta fecha a las 12 de la noche, subía a mi cuarto y miraba la luna, o el cielo pero sabía que la luna estaba allí, yo cerraba mis ojos y con todas mis fe le pedía que me mandara el amor, alguien a quien amar, y creo que por fin llego – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos viendo como se sonrojaba furiosamente.

— Takuma, no digas eso – expreso rojo como un tomatito – ya sabes que yo no creo o no creía en el amor, así que nunca le pedía a nadie – susurro.

— ¿Quieres pedirle algo a la luna? – pregunto.

— Uhm… ¿algo como qué?

— Emm… algo que desees en verdad – le respondió – yo deseo luna majestuosa, pasar toda la eternidad con el amor de mi vida, Ichiru kiryuu – expreso mirándolo y lo beso apasionadamente.

Ichiru se sorprendió y se sonrojo a más no poder, pero esas palabras llegaron a su corazón, que hizo que latiera arrítmicamente, al punto de creer que se le iba a escapar del pecho, solo Takuma tiene ese efecto sobre él.

— Emm… yo deseo que todo salga bien, y pueda… uhm… estar con la persona que amo – expreso bajito mirando a la luna.

Los dos después de ellos se miraron y se besaron con pasión, sus lenguas se enredaron juntas y pelearon por el dominio hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

— Regresemos a nuestro cuarto – le pidió Ichiru parándose y tomándole la mano, el desea hacer el amor con Takuma, algo que pueda recordar siempre, y espera que luego todo salga bien, espera que nada malo le suceda a su vampiro solo eso desea y le pide a Dios si es que existe.

— Si mi amor – expreso el rubio parándose y lo abrazo – a nuestro cuarto – ronroneo, le gusta cómo suena aquello.

-.-

**Al día siguiente.**

Las clases comenzaron como cualquier otro día, aunque las hormonas de las alumnas están a flor de piel, planeando como regalarles sus chocolates a los estudiantes nocturnos, pero como primero a Takuma quien esta de día y en su clase, solo están esperando a que llegue su ídolo de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Takuma e Ichiru llegaron a su salón de clases conversando animadamente y riéndose de cosas triviales, cuando un grupo de chicas se les interpusieron en su camino y estiraron sus manos para que el rubio recibiera sus chocolates.

— Emm… señoritas, muchas gracias – expreso el vampiro con una sonrisa nerviosa y lo peor de todo es que llegaban mas chicas a cada segundo.

Ichiru miro a Takuma con cara de _"ni se te ocurra recibirlos"_, porque esas chicas le saltan así a su vampiro, porque Ichijou es suyo, ahora es suyo, solo suyo.

— Takuma es alérgico al chocolate – expreso Ichiru mirándolas fríamente y tomo el brazo del rubio y lo llevo a su asiento y al ver que se acercaban mas chicas puso su cabeza en el hombro de Takuma acomodándola allí y llevo su mano a la pierna del rubio – solo puedes comer mi chocolate – expreso dándole un chocolate casero.

Takuma solo le escurrió una gota en la cabeza cuando Ichiru dijo que era _"alérgico al chocolate"_, y escucho todos los reclamos de las adolescentes hacia el menor, pero le gusto que se apoye en él y que mostrara sus celos, pero lo que más le impacto y le agrado fue que le hizo un chocolate casero, sin poder aguantarse le tomo el rostro con sus manos y lo beso castamente en los labios, dejando a todas las chicas con la boca abiertas y algunas con corazoncitos en los ojos.

— Gracias – expreso recibiendo el chocolate con una sonrisa.

El peli plata se sorprendió pero no dijo nada por el beso que le dieron y solo sonrió, volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Takuma y les saco la lengua a las demás chicas, tratando de decir que Takuma es solo suyo y que no se les acercara.

_**Continuara.**_

_**Fin capitulo.**_

_**Este bello sueño seguirá la siguiente noche.**_

* * *

_**De ante mano muchas gracias por leer y su apoyo un beso y si gustan pueden dejar sus reclamos o sugerencias sobre mi escritura en un comentario**_

_**un beso me despido Sol chan**_


End file.
